Error Code 35
by Kattheamazing
Summary: Thirty-five Smashers. One virus. Who will be infected, and who will remain sane long enough to fight the oncoming nightmare? Rated T for violence and infrequent mild language. Some romance involved.
1. Infected

**I promised myself I wouldn't upload this story until I had already finished one of the ones that I'm already working on, but it seems I'm just too impatient. I've actually worked pretty hard on this (for once) and come up with a storyline and a couple of chapters in advance, so yay. This should hopefully be good. It focuses mainly on the Legend of Zelda characters at the start, but it will move on to others as the story progresses. As for pairings...well, you'll have to read to find out! (though they're pretty obvious, but oh well ^-^)**

**Anyway, let's start before anyone dies of boredom.**

* * *

Error Code 35

**Chapter 1: Infected**

_I didn't feel like this yesterday._

Hands shivering and coated in icy sweat, he reached out into the darkness. His palm quickly found the lamp switch on his bedside table. Crushing it in desperation for light, he soon found that there was none. The lamp wouldn't turn on, despite any further attempts.

He would have clambered out of bed at this point to locate the light switch in his room, but he could not. An unbearable feeling of nausea tethered him down. It crushed his lungs, so that every sharp breath he drew in was agony. It caused his stomach to churn, the air around him to freeze, and dizziness to seep into his mind.

_I'm going to die._

Was the only thought he could make sense of in his blurry mind.

_I'm going to die._

Panicking, he clutched at the duvet that trapped him and tossed it frantically away. He fought the urge to vomit as he clambered out of bed.

_Help. I need help._

Staggering through the darkness towards what he knew to be the door, he caught the sound of his breathing. It was ragged and fast. It scared him.

_One foot after the other..._

He forced himself to focus on the words. His mind was numbing with each step. A torrent of sudden dizziness threatened to throw him off course for a moment, but he just about managed to hold onto his consciousness, though it was slipping fast. The numbness was getting stronger.

_Nearly there._

The words offered no comfort as he pressed slowly on. Now the air chilled him. He shivered, but did not stop. He wasn't one for giving in, not when there was a scrap of hope left. The door was within grasp now, and he stretched out his trembling hand. It met a cool, smooth surface. The door handle.

A lot of things happened in that moment. As he flung the door open, light burnt his eyes. A dull whining entered his ears and with vision flickering, lungs burning, and heart pounding with fright in his chest, the figure made an attempt to cry out.

But nothing came. The words caught in Link's throat. No longer could he breathe, and everything overwhelmed him.

The world slipped away from the hero as he dropped to the ground, drained of strength.

* * *

The crowd roared with delight as Bowser soared away from the Yoshi's island stage and hit the boundary. Peach's formerly furious expression returned to normal as she put away her frying pan: the weapon of Bowser's destruction. It wasn't long before Fox, spotting the gap in her defence, rushed at her. The princess was unable to react in time before his kick caught her in the stomach, and knocked her in Zelda's direction. The Hylian quickly dived forwards and attacked Peach in mid-air with a magic-aided kick.

The blow was fatal, and the crowd cheered yet again as Peach shot towards the boundary.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Fox said, smirking playfully. Zelda couldn't resist smiling back as she landed gracefully on the platform, but didn't offer a reply. She was out of breath from the fight and knew she wouldn't be able to put together a sentence without sounding ridiculous.

The battle had lasted long, with each smasher beginning the match with five lives. Now two of them remained with one life each, but Fox's damage was significantly lower than Zelda's.

Nerves were starting to creep up on her, and she took a quick glance at the crowd to see if she could spot Link this time. When her attempt to locate him failed again, anxiety started to build in the pit of her stomach. Ever since they had become engaged, Link had become much more (if not, unnecessarily) overprotective of her, and insisted on offering her support from the crowd during her battles. Not that she minded, it always helped to know that there was somebody rooting for you out there.

But this time it was different. She had not seen him arrive. His enthusiastic cheers and warming smile were absent, causing a feeling of loneliness to creep into her. The majority of the people watching didn't care for the smasher's safety, they thirsted only for violence.

Fighting alone wasn't something she would be able to get used to soon.

* * *

Pikachu dashed excitedly down the hallway. His location: the kitchen. His target: Toon Link's supply of ice-cream. After several days of observation, he had discovered that the sugar supply was located in the opposite right-hand corner of the room in a tiny cupboard, suspended above the kitchen counter.

It didn't seem like the most difficult place to access, and so the mouse Pokemon had decided it was the perfect mission for a sunny Saturday afternoon, when most of the smashers were either lounging around outside or watching the four way battle between Zelda, Peach, Bowser and Fox.

What Pikachu hadn't been counting on, was the obstruction at the kitchen door. In his anxiety to reach his prize, the mouse sprinted around the last corner and ran straight into the the leg of...Toon Link?

_Not Toon Link..._

The Pokemon pattered backwards, dazed. The figure was far too tall to be Toon Link. He felt a little relief flood into him as he looked up to find that it was just Link, who was gazing down back at him, amusement in his eyes.

"I don't suppose you were going anywhere in particular?" The Hylian smiled. "Toon Link's ice cream supply, perhaps?"

Pikachu's hopes dropped like a stone. How had he guessed?

"Pika!" The Pokemon cried in protest.

"I'll bet that was as good as a confession."

As Link spoke, his left hand drifted slowly to his back. The movement at first seemed subconscious, but after a while, far too deliberate. As he gripped the hilt of the master sword, Pikachu stepped back, sensing the danger that radiated from the foreign look replacing the amusement in in Link's gaze. It looked wrong. Beyond unusual.

Demonic.

The sound of metal scraping metal was all too loud in the empty corridors. When the hero had unsheathed his sword, the mouse Pokemon was several metres away with electricity crackling from his cheeks, ready to run or, if necessary, fight. However, Link's attention was on his blade. His stare slid from the top to the bottom of the shining weapon.

"They called it the blade of evil's bane," he muttered distractedly. "But that doesn't suit it...not something so powerful. So deserving. Something with the potential to end the lives of not only those undeserving, but the lives of those-"

He glanced down at Pikachu.

"-I loved."

Fur prickled on the Pokemon's back. Something was seriously wrong. It wasn't everyday that Link turned a casual conversation into a twisted monologue. His suspicion was confirmed when the hero raised his left hand to reveal the Triforce. It was glowing radiantly on the back of Link's hand, but it was no longer a vibrant gold.

It was dark green.

Before Pikachu could even register what was about to happen, the Triforce vanished from Link's hand. In a flash of light it was suddenly around him, the dark energy choked his power and clouded his thoughts. His squeals of pain brought nothing but a sick smile to Link's face.

"The nightmare is about to begin. Count yourself lucky that you won't be alive to bear witness," he muttered, twisting the master sword between his fingers so that the tip rested against the helpless mouse Pokemon's stomach.

But before it could pierce him, the point was suddenly withdrawn.

Pikachu heard an angry hiss and opened his eyes. Link was pinned to the ground by Master Hand. After a few seconds of struggling, Crazy Hand approached swiftly with a sedative in his grip. As Link's struggling stopped and his body slumped lifelessly, the Triforce imprisoning Pikachu vanished, and he dropped onto all fours, shaking.

"Are you OK?" Master Hand glided over to him as Link was dragged away by Crazy Hand. The Pokemon shuddered. He didn't feel particularly unwell, if not a little sick and dizzy.

"Pik-a-Pika."

"Not too bad? I don't know, maybe we should have you checked out by the medics. I don't want you becoming ill from any side effects of the attack."

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"I'm no wiser on this one than you are, I'm afraid. Link will be placed in confinement until I can find out what's wrong with him. We'll also need to find out how he used his final smash without a smash ball. You're lucky we reached you in time before he completed it."

The Pokemon looked away, upset. His friend had been about to kill him, and had almost succeeded. Just what had been going through Link's head?

"Don't worry, little guy," Master hand soothed. "I'm almost sure that the person who attacked you wasn't Link. Not the Link we all know and trust, that part of him seems to have gone, for now."

_But will we be able to get him back again?_

Pikachu wondered sadly as he followed after the commentator towards the infirmary.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Improvements? All welcome. Please click on that magical little button below with the speech bubble on it, it will stop me from dying! I don't mind concrit. I'd love to know how I can become a better writer :)**

**Oh yeah, this will be updating weekly, every Sunday I hope, but it could vary knowing me and my stupidly busy life. Hope you liked it, until the next chapter: Victims.**


	2. Victims

**I can't believe it...nine reviews? Wow...I never thought it would get quite that many. Thanks to you all for your support when reviewing! I promise I'll give everyone a proper thank you by mentioning them at the end of this story. OK, I think I'd better quickly explain this virus a bit more just so that I don't confuse anybody.**

**All you should need to know at this point is that it effectively 'kills' the victim, replacing their consciousness with the consciousness of the powerful disease. I hope that clears up why Link was suddenly revived in the last chapter. The virus sort of...awakened him, if you get my drift.**

**Now that's done, onto the story!**

* * *

"Catch," Fox stated. Zelda turned around just in time to see a crate flying towards her. She yelped as hit hit her square on, and knocked her to the edge of the stage. If it had been full of bombs, she wouldn't have been so lucky. Fortunately for her, food had poured out instead. An apple tumbled past her and down into the abyss below as she clung to the edge of the platform.

Chuckling happily, Fox dug in whilst Zelda struggled to get back on the stage. Only just managing to find the strength, she dragged herself back up and kicked out at the approaching vulpine. The attack only went as far as to send him back a few centimetres, and she huffed with annoyance at his smug grin. His damage percentage had lowered from fifty percent to twenty, whereas hers had risen to two hundred and thirty five.

"You want my advice? Give up."

"Arrogant..." she hissed, launching into a dash attack, which he easily dodged. She watched him leap swiftly onto the higher platform, and noticed that he was heading for a new batch of food that had been delivered by a group of shy guys. He was just about to grab something, when he was knocked backwards by Din's fire.

He tried again, snarling as his second attempt to reach the food was foiled by the same attack.

"You asked for it," Fox growled, charging down at her with Fire Fox. She leapt backwards and the attack narrowly missed her, but he recovered quickly enough to jump at her, letting loose a flurry of mid-air kicks. She let loose her own attack, twisting mid-air in a flurry of magic. Both opponents were knocked away from eachother, though Fox went a little less further than Zelda, who was forced to grab onto the edge of the stage; whereas he remained on his feet at the opposite side .

That was when Fox's victory was sealed.

A small bob-omb landed directly in the middle of the platform. Both fighters gasped; Fox with excitement and Zelda with horror at the realisation that he was going to get to it first. The vulpine sprinted forwards and scooped it up as Zelda pulled herself up again, utterly exhausted. She was almost glad when Fox hurled it at her, sending her rocketing into the boundary and promptly ending the match.

But there was no call from Master Hand to verify that the match had finished. Fox glanced around, wondering just where the commentator was. All he noticed was the crowd, mulling lazily towards the exit doors, and sighed. He couldn't help but feel slightly cheated of his victory.

Still, there were more important things to worry about, like why Master Hand had been present at the beginning of the match, but was not present at the end. The only time he had ever been called away from a match was when Lucas had accidentally set the training room on fire when practising his PK attacks on the sandbag.

_Something's happened, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a hell of a lot worse. _Was the worrying thought that sprang to Fox's mind as he made to leave.

* * *

Zelda paced briskly through the mansion. Master Hand had called everyone to a meeting in the common room, and, judging from the fact that all of the rooms she came across were empty, she was late.

It didn't take her long to reach where she was heading, and when she flung the door open, the sight she found wasn't what she had expected to see.

The smashers were scattered around the room instead of around the table. Several anxious glances were thrown at her as she walked quickly through the crowd, trying to find someone she knew well enough to talk to.

She spotted Samus, leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, and Captain Falcon who was standing at her side, trying to make conversation with the somewhat anti-social bounty hunter.

"Do either of you know what happened?" Zelda inquired, glancing around the chaos-filled room. Samus shot her an exasperated look, not something she had expected from her friend. Falcon seemed unsure of what to say from the way he kept opening and closing his mouth. After a short while under the Hylian princess' expectant glare, he finally snapped.

"Link-" he started.

"Your fiancé," Samus cut in sharply, "tried to kill Pikachu."

"What?" Zelda said, throwing a panicked look at each of them in turn.

"Pikachu is in the infirmary. Your fiancé was about to stab him."

"No. He must have had a reason-"

"A _reason_? You make it sound as though he had perfect right to behave the way he did!"

Zelda cringed mentally as she realised she'd phrased it wrong.

"What I meant to say is that this is wildly out of character. Link will not draw his blade against someone unarmed."

"I don't know. He's seen a lot of bloodshed. To him, this could have been as little as a slip of the hand," the bounty hunter spat, causing Zelda's resolve to break.

"Even to suggest that...is beyond presumptious!" she snapped. "How dare you assume you're privy to evidence for such blind accusations!"

"Ladies..." Capitan Falcon interrupted in a tone that was supposed to sound authoritative, but ended up sounding terrified. Both Samus and Zelda fired him glares. He took heed of the warnings and backed away slightly.

The atmosphere shifted in the short silence that ensued. After a while, Zelda's glare vanished.

"But I understand how much Pikachu means to you," she said quietly, gazing at her friend. The pain was evident in her expression. "I'm sorry for...the injury he sustained..."

"And I'm sorry for taking it out on you. The doctors told me he's got some sort of virus, and it's getting worse. When it's somebody else's suffering, and there's nothing you can do to assist the healing process..."

"I'm so sorry." Zelda sighed again, leaning forward to hug her friend. The bounty hunter had never been one for hugs, but made no resistance this time.

"I'll uh...just be going then..." Capitan Falcon uttered quietly, before making a hasty escape from the scene.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the prison block. Link's gaze was fixed on the floor, but as he heard the sound getting louder, he tore his eyes away, glancing up to see who his visitor was.

Through the bars he noticed a short, slightly chubby man in a doctor's coat. As he stopped at the door to Link's cell, the hero noticed through the gloom that he was accompanied by two heavyweight smashers, Bowser and Ganondorf, probably to prevent him from making an escape or launching an attack on the doctor.

"Hello, young man."

Link smirked. "I'm guessing you're here to find out what's wrong with me."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that..."

"You're right. I wouldn't put it that way either," the hero whispered. "I'd say I'm beyond fixing."

"Let's find out, shall we?" the doctor replied casually, seemingly undeterred by Link's abnormal attitude as he reached into his bag.

* * *

"Smashers, please take you seats," Master Hand's call was heard throughout the large common room, and the fighters began to assemble around the table at the centre of the area. When everyone was settled, he began to speak.

"I am aware, that most of you have heard rumours about what happened today. I have called you here to share with you the truth about this event. Link, a man we all respect and trust..today he broke the Smasher's code, and attacked another fighter outside the battlefield. Nobody expected him to do what he did, and it is certainly an upsetting prospect that he did this on purpose."

There were many furious shouts from the smashers at this point, and Master hand waited until they died before starting again.

"Do not be so quick to make judgements, though. Tests performed on him earlier today have revealed that he is under the influence of a virus. How can a virus change someone's actions? Even the doctors did not believe this virus could have done that. However, after further examination, we came across something quite shocking."

Many of the people around the table were starting to look worried. Some for Link, some for themselves.

"There is a code inside this disease. The virus replaces the cells within the body, and the code causes changes in the brain of the infected. We are not sure exactly what these changes are, but from what happened earlier, we can guess that they aren't good. Now we are faced with the worrying dilemma that the person we knew to be Link has completely changed, and is a threat to the rest of the smashers inhabiting the mansion."

"You're suggesting that we leave?" Ike asked.

"Yes. You must return to your own worlds before it spreads. We fear that when Link attacked Pikachu using his final smash, the illness was passed onto him."

"Goddesses..." Zelda breathed.

"Is there an antidote?" inquired Fox.

"The fact that this disease seems to be part human illness and part computer virus makes it pretty much resistant to anything we could come up with..."

"So in short, you mean..."

"No," Master Hand finished gravely.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter seemed a bit like a filler. There will be more action in the next one, I promise! Oh, and I have an important notice:**

**I've come to the descion that chapter three will be centred around Toon Link (little spoiler there, sorry) and then that will be the last chapter centring around the Legend of Zelda characters for a while. Chapter four will revolve around a new character or set of characters, but I can't decide who. So, I've decided that you guys can vote! If you could mention who you want chapter four to revolve around in your review, and I'll either get the majority vote or choose at random depending on how may suggestions I get (if any). You can PM me if you don't feel like reviewing.**

**Any characters that are suggested that aren't in chapter four, I'll make sure to include in later chapters. I'm not going to go into detail with every single smasher, but most smashers will get at least one appearance in the story, I hope.**

**Until the next chapter: Nightmares**


	3. Nightmares

**Wow! I can't believe I have 22 reviews! I still think I'm dreaming when I see that number. Thank you all so much. You've all made my day! I'll try my very best to make the chapters awesome for you guys. Oh, and guess what...there are new scene breaks! And I reckon they're pretty epic and a great improvement on the grey lines, so thanks to PikaYoshiGirl for suggesting them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't onw any of these characters, they belong to Nintendo and I'm just writing about them because I couldn't be bothered to come up with my own characters.  
**

**Now without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon and the sky drained of light, the smashers returned to their bedrooms with a lot to think about. They were scheduled to leave the next morning, and most were in particularly low moods. They had come together complete strangers, and by the end they had formed closer bonds with eachother than any of them expected. The prospect of breaking those bonds was a miserable one.

-oOo-

Toon Link tugged the duvet closer around his shaking body, in an attempt to rid himself of the cold feeling that came from deep inside. When it didn't work, he closed his eyes, feeling tears building up behind them. He was already missing Link, who had been like a big brother to him.

Whenever he had nightmares, Link had always heard his screams and been at his bedside in an instant, gently rubbing his back. No matter how late it was, the hero had always been there with a comforting story to tell him about his various misadventures in Hyrule. Toon Link had always ended up with a smile in his face as his friend finished narrating, the dark dreams banished into the gloom, never to haunt him again.

Now he was utterly alone. There was nobody else quite heroic enough to help a young boy fight his fears at two in the morning.

But Link wouldn't have wanted to see him like this. He may even have been a little disappointed. After all, Toon Link had defeated thousands of enemies, loads of bosses, and plenty of smashers before. Surely loneliness and fear weren't as tough? Steeling himself, Toon Link blocked out the negative feelings trying to invade him, and fell asleep with Link's supporting words drifting through his dreams.

-oOo-

Something was shuffling through the room outside of his cell, Link noticed. It was too dark to make out who it was, but the possessed hero already knew. The code had given him power to sense different people's auras, and this one gave off the strong feeling of...

"Zelda?"

She approached the cell slowly. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she stared through the bars at his scared expression. She had never seen him like that before. He looked genuinely frightened.

"Link..." She whispered longingly.

"Sweet Nayru, is that actually you?" he asked sincerely, gazing at her with the same affection. Little did she know, that it was convincingly and utterly faked. "I can honestly explain what happened today, Zel. I-"

"-no need. I believe you, Link."

"Thank the gods," he smiled, fear gone. "I almost gave up hope."

"In what?"

"Everything. I thought that I could never gain anyone's trust again after I...lost control. I was so scared, Zelda, scared that..." he gave her a sad smile. "...you wouldn't love me any more."

She was crying properly now, tears streaking her pale face. "Don't be stupid." She half laughed, half sobbed.

"I am stupid though. Stupid for losing control like that-"

"And don't say things like that either, we both know it wasn't your fault."

"But still-"

"-Link. I love you. What else is there to say?"

"Nothing." The hero muttered, standing up from the small bench he had been seated on. He walked up to the bars slowly, fixing her with his deep blue eyes, in which she felt herself melt into. She couldn't see the excitement burning behind them. "Well, except this." He whispered, leaning in towards her through the bars as far as he could manage. She let herself fall into him, his stare had captivated her and she could no longer resist it. Her eyelids dropped closed as their lips met.

A few moments later, agony-filled screams exploded from the prison block, before quickly dying as Zelda's limp frame crumpled to the floor.

-oOo-

Toon Link's eyes flickered open, a dry yelp escaped his throat, before being replaced by deep, laboured breaths. For a while he just lay there, trying to discern whether this version of reality was just part of his frightening dream. As he glanced cautiously around, it slowly became clear that he was safe again, though it was still late at night; not morning, as he had hoped it to be.

The fear of his last nightmare still lingered in him as he sat up, expecting Link to be there. Disappointment hit him as he remembered the events of yesterday. Link was in confinement, not to be released for a long time, if ever.

_Oh well. _He said to himself, rather forcefully. _Looks like I'll just have to calm myself down. _

His bed was raised high above the ground due to its former use as a bunk bed, and he knew that on the desk that now resided below it, where the other bed had been, was a pile of his favourite storybooks, often used by Link when his own well of stories had run dry.

Pulling the bed covers off himself, he made for the ladder. Each step creaked quietly as he placed his foot on it, emphasising the silence around him. God, he hated being alone.

The pile was only four books high, but he still couldn't tell which one was which through the darkness. He huffed quietly, about to reach for them, when something shuffled behind him.

Choking back a shocked cry, he spun around. The dim outline of someone he knew all too well was there to greet him. They just sat, perfectly still on a chair in the corner of the room. It was supposed to have been his desk chair, but had evidently been moved.

"What are you doing?" Toon Link gasped. "Why are you here?"

"I know you had a nightmare. I heard you."

"But you're not meant to be here."

"Early release," Link whispered, an unseen smile on his lips. When he noticed the small boy shuffle uncomfortably, he added, "what? Don't believe me?"

"I don't know..." Toon Link muttered uncertainly.

"What was your dream about?" The older hero inquired, ignoring the statement.

"That's the thing, Link. My nightmare...it was about you."

Link's twisted smile grew bigger.

"I was scared to close my eyes," the young hero continued. "I didn't want to fall back into the dream again. I didn't want to see that scary smile on your face-" he stopped when he noticed that Link was chuckling quietly to himself.

"But I am here now. If you choose to keep your eyes open or closed, I will not go away. You won't escape. You will die with that haunting smile as your final memory of me."

Horror, fear, shock. Words could not explain the feeling that came upon Toon Link as, from the older hero's hand, came a pulsing green light. The Triforce.

Link had been infected this whole time. Toon Link had been tricked, and he was going to die for it. In one last attempt to save himself, he shoved the pile of books away from his desk, in hope of finding his sword which he had hidden underneath them. Another outburst of laughter from Link accompanied the sense of dread that filled him when he found that it was not there.

"Pathetic." The man hissed, taking the small weapon from his own inventory. "I thought you might have guessed that I already had it. After all, it was you who told me where you kept it!"

Tears streaked Toon Link's face as he remembered telling the older-brother figure. If only he'd known how much that trust would cost him.

Without another word, Link snapped the short sword in two and unsheathed his own. The green light was so bright now, that Toon Link could see his killer's demonic grin.

It really was over.

-oOo-

It was roughly five-thirty in the morning by the time the Hands had discovered that Link was no longer in his cell.

"He's escaped."

"I thought that was pretty obvious. Y'know, 'cause the bars are all broken and-"

"Alright Crazy, that's quite enough..." Sighed Master hand. He was hovering before the prison cell, the absence of its occupant reflecting the feeling of emptiness that consumed him. "Question is...how?"

"Maybe this disease made him stronger?"

"I have no doubt about that, but I confiscated all of his weapons. How did he make these slash marks in the bars?" Muttered Master hand, tracing them subconsciously with his index finger.

"Maybe someone helped him?" Crazy hand suggested.

"Impossible, nobody here is strong enough to cause damage to diamond bars...unless..." He paused, groaning. "Someone else is infected!"

"It wasn't Pikachu. He's been under surveillance in the infirmary all night."

"We can worry about who it was later. Right now we need to get the Smashers back to their own worlds. Power up the teleporters and wake the Smashers for an early leave. The sooner, the better."

Within a few seconds of receiving the instruction, Crazy hand was away. Partly because he now had an excuse to wake everyone in the mansion by any means necessary, partly because of the severity of the situation. Master hand would have gone to help his brother, but he knew he needed to check on Pikachu and review whether he was in a fit enough state to leave for his own world by himself.

-oOo-

The mouse Pokemon squirmed where he lay on the hospital bed, searing bolts of green electricity exploding from his body at random intervals, before stopping again. As Master hand quickly entered, Pikachu's eyes flew open and he jumped onto all fours. His tiny pupils flashed as he fixed the hand with a determined look.

"Steady, Pikachu. The doctors informed me that you didn't look good last night. You should take things easy for now and relax a bit."

The Pokemon remained where he was, unmoving.

"Back into bed, little guy."

The request was ignored again. It was now that Master hand realised something was up.

"Pikachu-"

The mouse suddenly leapt at him, making a mid-air transformation into a deadly orb of electrified energy, his final smash . However, Master hand had seen it coming, and was already rushing to the door as it happened.

It was too late for Pikachu, he would have to evacuate the mansion now.

**

* * *

Sorry if that was all a little confusing. Basically, Zelda was the one who freed Link, who then went after Toon Link...in short. Hope that clears things up a bit if I didn't make it very obvious. From now on I'm going to be using characters from the character requests for the protagonists, so if anyone has any more for future chapters, don't hold back.**

**The number of infected has gone from one to four in one chapter. That even creeps me out a bit! The smashers who have the illness will disappear for short while in chapter four, but they'll be back soon, I can promise you. I'll just say that they've got a nasty surprise to prepare for those who will remain uninfected at the end. Oh, and there will be some new victims in the next chapter, mostly based off the requests I got in the reviews. Anyway, this is getting long. I'd better go start on the next chapter (which I haven't decided on the name off, yet).**


	4. Strength

**A massive thank you to all the reviewers and people who subscribed and favourited this thing! I love you all! **

**Since I've done five of my ten exams, and next week is a half term holiday for me, I decided to post this chapter up extra early to celebrate (and also to give me more time to write the next one, since I'm gonna be revising through most of the break). I thought there was going to be more progress in this chapter, but I didn't want to rush it so not a lot happens that I was planning on happening. This is a slight break from the horror theme, since I wanted to focus on a bit of character development. It will still have action in it, though! **

**I've already said waaay to much. On with tha chappeh!

* * *

**

The large crowd of fighters were assembled around the teleporters, all looking tired and miserable. Each of them awaited instruction from Crazy hand, who had gone to the control area to switch the small, rounded pads on.

Ganondorf was a slightly confused at the absence of Zelda and Toon Link, who were supposed to be returning to Hyrule with him. Not that it particularly mattered to him, or that he cared. He just had a feeling that if they didn't come back soon, then he doubted they would be there in time to return. Crazy hand had seemed more than insistent on them leaving as soon as they could, though it hadn't been made clear exactly why. Something along the lines of Link escaping.

He suppressed the urge to laugh. The idea of he and Link swapping roles seemed absurd, but even more strangely, it was true. The hero had turned away from the light he had so strived to protect before.

The world must have finally gone mad.

-oOo-

"Attention please!" Came a call from the doorway of the teleportation room. Crazy hand had arrived with a golden arrow in his grasp. "The power supply to the teleporters had been drained."

Exasperated sighs arose from all areas of the room.

"I found this in the control panel," he said, signalling to the arrow by twirling it in his fingers. "Does it belong to anyone?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Ganondorf growled. "It's a light arrow. The only person with those is- "

"Zelda." Finished Crazy hand with sudden realisation. "Okay people, just stay here. I have to go tell bro.."

But it appeared there was no need. In a blur of movement, the commentator was suddenly beside him.

"Pikachu's infected, and he's headed this way," Master Hand gasped. "Everyone needs to leave!"

"They can't. The teleporters are broken."

"What?" Master Hand almost shouted, before composing himself. "Right. We need to evaluate the most effective escape route-"

A green thunderbolt promptly tore past the doorway.

"Actually, screw that, we'll take the window," he concluded. The glass pane was set into the wall at the opposite end of the room. Not needing to be told twice, the fighters charged at it. Ike got there first, and swung his heavy blade into it. The weapon plunged through, sending shards of glass toppling from the second story to the ground.

Pikachu was now in the doorway, still surrounded by deadly electricity. He immediately sent bolts forking in the direction of the escaping smashers.

It was undecipherable whether they hit their targets among the chaos, but definite cries could be heard. Of fear, pain, or both, was another mystery to Master hand, but he decided that it was another question he would have to worry about later. All he knew was that the rest of the fighters were now gone, and that his escape route was clear.

He soared over to the window, brother in tow. The last few thunderbolts narrowly missed him, and struck thin air as he dived through the window and quickly swooped down towards the ground.

The mouse Pokemon leapt from the open gap after them, snarling, but stopped at he hit something solid. The shield around the mansion flickered as Pikachu made contact with it, before returning to it's invisible state. Crazy hand had activated it as soon as he and his brother were far enough from the mansion as to not get trapped inside.

"That shield isn't going to last forever, so we'd better get moving," said Master hand. "There's a secure base not far from here. It was originally a research lab to test out the items that were going to be allowed in brawl. Items like the smash ball were tested and then declared legal or destroyed, depending on their level of danger."

"Do we really need to know this? There are four infected smashers, and the only one we know the location of is Pikachu. We could be in danger," Snake stated plainly, glancing back at the Pokemon behind the shield, who hissed viciously and let out a torrent of angry sparks.

"Sharp as ever, I see. I suppose if you're that worried, Snake, I'll tell you when we get to the base."

With this, he glided ahead of the smashers, signalling for them to follow. Snake muttered something grumpily under his breath, before heading off after the group.

-oOo-

"Worried?"

Lucas laughed bitterly at Pit's question, _of course someone would assume that._ _He was Lucas after all, the most pathetic coward to have walked the smash universe. If he wasn't worried, who was?_

"A bit." The psychic replied. "I've been through worse than this, though."

Pit smiled warmly, taking a seat on the small plastic bench beside Lucas.

The base was much smaller than the mansion, with only two floors. The ground floor consisted of a small training dojo and several amenities. The base did not, however, contain any bedrooms, as it was not designed for permanent residence. It seemed like the smashers would be sleeping on the floor from now on.

The basement was below ground, and held the laboratory and testing area. As the smashers arrived, Master hand had declared the floor off limits, unless special permission was granted.

It was in the dojo that Pit, Ness and Lucas sat, all staring numbly at the shining wooden floor.

"Where are the other guys?" Ness inquired, breaking the silence.

"My guess, the kitchen. Everyone missed breakfast due to the early start," Pit replied.

Lucas cringed a little,"I don't know about you guys, but I couldn't stand a piece of toast right now."

"Same. I guess I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all. I still think I'm in a weird dream when I think back about what just happened," sighed the angel.

"More like a nightmare," Ness grumbled.

"I heard that Master hand's planning something, though. Something to finish the infected off once and for all," Pit said grimly.

"But that will mean killing them!" Lucas cried, horrified.

"Better than them killing us," said Ness, more dismal than usual.

"Surely there's a way to make them better?"

"Nuh-uh. You heard what Master hand said in that meeting yesterday. There's no cure," Pit muttered, shaking his head. "I know it sounds terrible, but it's the only way."

Lucas could feel tears prickling in his eyes, but willed them away. He didn't want to seem weak, not this time. Now that something bad was happening again, he was determined to stay confident. Maybe then, Ness would be proud to call him a partner.

"Do you know exactly what his plan is?"

"Not really; just that it's going to involve sending us back to the mansion again..." Pit trailed off when he noticed the slight panic in Lucas' expression, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing, though. He wouldn't put us into danger for the hell of it."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know if I'm ready to back there."

"Not ready, you say...mentally or physically?"

"Both."

This caused a devilish smile to crack at the corner of Pit's mouth. Jumping to his feet, he called upon Palutena's bow. It quickly appeared in mid-air, and fell gracefully into his open palm.

"If that's what's bothering you, then the solution to your problems is staring you in the face!" He exclaimed.

"Um...where?"

"You know, the awesome-looking guy in the fetching white toga?"

"You?"

"Yes, me! All you have to do is train up, and your confidence will be through the ceiling in no time. Trust me, I know."

"You want me to brawl you?"

"It'll make you stronger."

Lucas shuffled uncomfortably, before asking, "what about Ness?"

"He's on my team," Pit said, grinning. "Learning to fight against the odds is one of the most valuable lessons of all."

"But it isn't fair!"

"So is having to put up with your complaining, now get over there!" Pit laughed, pointing to the opposite end of the hall.

The blonde psychic grumbled, before dragging himself off the bench and on to his feet. Ness moved beside him, placing a small hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck," he muttered, before dashing over to join Pit. Lucas was still in the process of plodding groggily across the room when a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, how is this going to work? There aren't any boundaries, there's no time limit and no stakes."

"Alright then, we'll battle for this," Pit said, plucking a feather from his wing with his free hand and holding it out in front of him. He released his grip on it, but instead of falling, it started to float into the air. It moved away from Pit and Ness, towards Lucas, and stopped in the middle of the hall, a small distance from the ceiling. "First one to reach it wins."

"You can fly, though!"

"As I said, against the odds," the angel said.

"But-" he stopped when he saw that Pit was about to attack.

The angel moved blindingly fast, plucking an arrow from his quiver, drawing it back in his bow and firing in one quick motion. Lucas' first thought was to run, but in a split-second decision he jumped, flipping over the projectile and landing smoothly on his feet. As soon as he landed, he noticed a ball of PK thunder was surging towards him. He sidestepped, but it quickly changed direction and charged for him again. This time he jumped to avoid the attack, but it caught him on the way up and knocked him skywards.

Luckily, he stopped short of the ceiling and began to tumble back to the ground, when he saw Pit floating quickly over to the feather. As he fell, he forced energy into his palms and sent PK fire at the angel, who was knocked back. Upon landing painfully on his back, he noticed Ness approaching him, ready to attack, and swept his feet around. They caught on Ness's legs and caused him to lose balance, before falling.

He promptly jumped back up and closed his eyes, letting his own PK thunder into the air. It struck the recovered Pit once, twice, three times before he could save himself, this time causing him to fall from the air. Lucas double jumped at the feather as his opponents were down, but couldn't quite reach it. Before he could try again he felt something sharp dig into the skin of his arm, and yelped as he found it was Ness' Snake. The capped psychic yanked on the creature, causing Lucas to cry out in pain as he was dragged backwards.

Pit groaned from where he lay. He was badly burnt, and that included his wings. It seemed he was going to have to take Lucas out of the equation. Standing up, he grabbed both ends of Palutena's bow, and snapped it apart. It separated easily into twin daggers. He spun them fluidly between his fingers, testing their power. Feeling the vibrations of magical energy buzz through his palms felt satisfying enough, at the very least. Smiling confidently, he sprinted towards his opponent, who had managed to free himself of Ness' snake and was currently sending a kick into his friends's stomach.

There was a whistling sound as Pit's blades moved. Lucas crumpled when they slashed his back, enabling Ness to recover and grab his partner's shirt, hoisting him from the ground where he had been only a second before.

Electrical power surged through Ness' body, which he channelled into Lucas. More screams of pain erupted from the blonde as he was shocked six, seven times before being hurled into the wall by Ness.

As Ness had been holding Lucas, Pit had taken the opportunity to go for the feather again. His battered wings pushed him forwards with powerful beats, even though they burned painfully. When he was in range, Pit licked his lips with malicious excitement, feeling the tips of his fingers tingle as they stretched out for the feather.

"Got it," he called, dropping slowly through the air. Ness, who was standing over his brother, held out his hand and helped Lucas to his feet. Pit ran over to the pair, handing them a feather each. Lucas was at first confused by this, but realised the purpose of the gesture as the pain and dizziness inside him began to lift.

"Good match. You really gave us a run for our money, there," Pit panted.

"I still lost," grumbled Lucas.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows it's the taking part that counts," said the angel, laughing.

"I'm sick of hearing it."

"Aren't we all? There were two of us and one of you, yet you managed to land some nasty hits on both of us."

"My stomach still hurts, and that feather was supposed to heal me!" Ness smiled.

Lucas didn't return the expression. Instead he sighed, "Whatever," and made his way over to the door. Ness made to follow put was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"We'd best let him be for a while."

"He's upset-"

"I know. Sometimes you just have to let people think things through. Something is clearly bothering him..."

"He thinks he's weak," Ness sighed. "It's because he's had a rough past, and that has caused fears to build up inside him. They're strong fears, but he doesn't think they are. He thinks he's pathetic for not being able to get over them."

"Lucas is one of the best fighters I know."

"Exactly, but he keeps missing that. Every time he loses a fight, it knocks him down so badly...I don't know what to do."

"We should give him time. One day, something will happen that will help him prove to himself how strong he is."

"How would you be knowing that, Mr Oracle?"

"I don't, but it's happened to a lot of people, including myself."

"We'll see. Until then, how about we get something to eat?"

Pit's mischievous smile returned. "Sounds like a plan."

**

* * *

No one actually got infected in that chapter like I was planning, so that'll be moved on a bit. I hope you still liked it, though :)**


	5. Resistance

**Very sorry about the mistakes I made in the last chapter. As a few helpful reviewers pointed out, Lucas is the one with the rope snake and Ness is not Lucas' brother. I'll go back and revise that chapter at some point, but I'm way too busy right now as I discovered that I have two more exams that I didn't know I had. Meh, unfairness. **

**Anyway, I don't want to spoil anything like I usually do, so I'll just say a huge thanks to the reviewers! *hands out virtual cookies* and let the chapter begin!

* * *

**

The next morning brought little else for the smashers to ponder on, other than several aches and pains from sleeping rough the night before. Upon waking, the hoard of smashers had promptly shuffled over to the kitchen, where breakfast was being served. Now everyone was spilt into subgroups of friends, most sitting on the cold marble floor, due to the absence of any form of seating or tables in the wide space.

At one corner of the room, an unlikely pair of smashers were conversing.

"Excuse me, d'you mind repeating that? I think I might be going crazy..."

"I said, Kirby isn't hungry."

"He hasn't lost his appetite in what...?" King Dedede raised a gloved hand and pretended to count with his seemingly non-existent fingers. After thirty seconds, Meta Knight grunted impatiently, causing Dedede to give up. "Let's just say, he hasn't lost his appetite in a long time," the large penguin concluded.

"He wishes for you to take his breakfast instead."

The statement caused King Dedede to break into a full-on belly laugh. "Now that, my friend, is an opportunity that ain't worth wasting," he said. "Just show me where..."

"Wait. Don't you think it's a little-"

"Kind?"

"Uncharacteristic."

The penguin frowned. "I'm sure he's just being generous, now that he's come to realise what good pals he and I have become over these past few days-"

"Or minutes."

"I'll bet you're just jealous," Dedede chuckled, patting the smaller being's head, much to Meta Knight's annoyance. "Now, if you'd kindly direct me to Kirby; I'd like to offer him my thanks."

"He's out in the hallway."

"He has the food with him, doesn't he?"

"Just go."

**-oOo-**

The small puffball closed his eyes, fighting the sob that rose in his throat, and leant back further against the wall he was sitting against. Maybe it was the shock of it all, maybe it was fear, maybe it was something else entirely. He had no idea, but something was causing his head to spin, and in his stomach, a strange sick feeling...

"Hey, Kirbster!"

That one was new.

"How are you?" The call boomed from his far left, and was recognisable as the voice of his former arch-nemesis. Kirby sighed, reopening his eyes and stretching a short, chubby, arm towards the food-laden tray beside him. As the penguin approached, he gave it a gentle shove. It slid slowly across the wooden floor towards Dedede.

"Not good, I take it?" The penguin inquired, kneeling down to take up the tray. Kirby groaned quietly beside him. "You hurting or something?"

The puffball shook his head, pretending not be startled by the slight concern in King Dedede's tone.

"Just feeling the stress of it all, are we?"

He nodded, sighing. That wasn't the whole story, but he was too tired to try and communicate the exact way he felt.

"Hey, Kirby," Dedede spoke up, when he had finished demolishing half of the contents of the plate. After scrutinising the puffball for a moment, he set the tray down and instead, grabbed his arm. Kirby flinched, about to pull away, when the penguin breathed something. "How did you manage to burn yourself?"

The puffball threw him a confused look.

"The back of your arm looks like it's been burnt. You'll want to go and see Master hand about that one."

How hadn't he noticed that before? Kirby wondered, watching King Dedede set down the cutlery he had been holding and stand up, tray in hand.

"Anyway, I'm off. I gotta go help with dish washing once I'm done with my second course," he chuckled, before turning and sauntering away. The puffball willed himself to get up, but found, with a slight sense of panic, that he could not. His strength had slowly been draining away throughout the morning, and now it was almost gone. There wasn't even enough air in his lungs to cry out, but that didn't matter to him. His main priority that moment, was to allow sleep to drag him away from the world.

For the second time that day, under the crushing weight of exhaustion, his eyelids fell shut.

**-oOo-**

"Lucas, Pit!" Ness called as he poked his head around the doorway of the dojo. "We have to go to the basement, Master hand's got something to show us and-"

A streak of blue flashed before his eyes, stopping him. The psychic ducked, terrified, as the glowing arrow whistled above his head before burying itself in the wall with a dull _thud_.

"Oops, bad shot. Sorry," Pit muttered sheepishly, lowering Palutena's bow. "If it makes you feel any better, I was aiming for Lucas, not you."

The duo had begun training after breakfast, and had been in mid-battle when the unlucky Ness had arrived.

"Don't worry about it," The psychic sighed, standing and straightening his cap. "Were you fighting for the feather again?"

"No," Lucas replied, turning to face his friend. "We just decided to go for a workout, try and land a few good hits on eachother, but it turned out to be a pretty epic battle."

"A draw, I'm guessing?" Ness asked.

"Yep, I'd say so," Pit smiled, walking over to Lucas and handing him another angel feather from his wing. "You did really well."

As the blonde's injuries began to fade, he grinned. "Thanks, Pit. You were great too."

"Come on, then. Everyone will be down there by now!" Said Ness.

"How do we get to the basement? I've been round this whole place, and haven't seen any steps, or an elevator at that,"

"Don't worry, feather boy. Ness has everything under control." The psychic chuckled, reaching into his pocket and producing a key card.

"One, please don't call me that ever again, and two, why do you get a key card and we don't?" Pit huffed.

"First come, first serve. Crazy hand gave them out to those who stayed after breakfast to help clean up. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you how we get down there."

"Wouldn't have been worth the effort anyway..." Lucas muttered to Pit as they headed off after their friend.

**-oOo-**

The trio hadn't spent long trekking through the hallway, before they reached a dead end. The wall in front of them was as tattered as the rest, with peeling paint strands hanging limply from it. The base wasn't exactly homely, but yesterday's clean by Master hand had at least made it hospitable.

"It's a lovely wall, Ness, but unless you're planning on walking through it..." Pit trailed off as the capped boy continued walking, reaching for his key card as he did so.

As he raised it, there was a _beep _of approval, and in the middle of the wall, a crack appeared. Suddenly, it seemed to break apart and the two halves moved away from eachother, to reveal the interior of a large elevator.

"That...that's just ridiculous..." Pit spluttered.

"Now I genuinely want a key card," Lucas muttered, stepping into the large, metallic room after Ness and Pit.

A few seconds later, the elevator shunted to a halt, the doors clicked, and slowly slid open. The scene before the three was a short, pitch black corridor. The reason they could still see, was at the other end of this corridor. A pair of glass doors, both open, awaited them. From these doors, a multi-coloured aura flowed out into the corridor, illuminating the area with mystifying light.

"Whoa..." Ness whispered.

"What is that?" Lucas' tone was just as awe-filled.

"As they always say, there's only one way to find out," Pit said enthusiastically, stepping out ahead of the group, and leading the way towards the opening.

**-oOo-**

Thirty smash balls, each one clamped to a different podium, were set out in a square formation in the middle of the laboratory. The multicoloured aura released by these spheres swamped the room, the intensity of the light causing Ness, Lucas and Pit to shield their eyes as they walked inside,

"Ah, greetings."

The three turned to see Master hand to their right, behind some sort of control desk with Crazy hand. "I apologise for the brightness. As you've probably noticed, smash balls don't usually emit this much light. However, these are no ordinary smash balls."

He glided over to the middle of the room, signalling for the group to follow him. "These are what I have been working on most of yesterday and all of last night. These...will enable you, as smashers, to fight back against the virus."

"So they're supercharged?" Lucas asked as he followed.

"Not quite." Master hand replied. "Now, go and stand in front of one of the spare podiums, and I will explain to all of you."

"All of us?" Pit wondered allowed, before he noticed that the rest of the smashers were already standing in front of a podium each. The intense light had made it difficult to notice them when the trio had entered the lab, but now that they were closer they could see them a little more clearly.

Three spare podiums resided at the back of the arrangement, and so Pit, Ness and Lucas took up their places there, all transfixed by the power that the smash ball before them seemed to give off.

"As you may or may not be aware, the infected smashers pass the virus on by channelling it through their final smash. But how can they use their final smash against you, when you're already filled with the power of a smash ball yourself?"

"Never have two people been filled with a smash ball's power at the same time; the reason, the two attacks would cancel eachother out," Crazy hand spoke.

"So we figured, that if we enhanced the power of the smash ball to make it more difficult to knock out of you, and then you broke the smash balls, you'd be able to go out and fight the infected, being at no risk of catching the virus."

Looks of scepticism were written into the expressions of many around the room at this point. It was evident that not many people were keen on the idea of trying to kill their friends.

"There is no other way. Link, Zelda, Toon Link and Pikachu are already dead. Stopping them should release the manipulative grip that the illness has on their minds, allowing us to lay their bodies to rest, like they deserve."

"The lesser of two evils," Crazy hand muttered.

A miserable silence befell the group. Lucas glanced around him, trying to read people's expressions. Ike and Marth looked confident, the held their heads high as a sign that they were ready. Snake and Samus' eyes glinted with cold, steely looks. They were grim, but determined. Peach looked on the verge of a breakdown; Mario seemed restless, impatient. Luigi appeared nervous, twitchy. Ganondorf was not phased.

Unsure of his own feelings, Lucas glanced to his right, where Pit and Ness stood. Pit's sad smile was illuminated by the glow of the smash ball before him, Ness on the other hand, seemed cheerful as always. The capped psychic turned and met his confused gaze, nodding to him. A gesture that filled him with the same optimism. He'd make it through this.

"Any of those who wish not to take part, please leave now," Master hand said. A little shuffling occurred, but nobody moved from their position. After a few more seconds, the commentator spoke again. "This will be dangerous. If you take a critical hit during your battles with the infected smashers, then the smash ball's power will leave and you will be open to infection."

Still no movement.

"Alright," Master hand chuckled. "Smashers, do what you must."

Everyone lunged at the glowing energy spheres on the podiums before them. Each orb shattered on impact simultaneously, erupting into powerful white light, which flooded the surroundings as strength surged into their bodies and minds.

The resistance had begun.

**

* * *

The next chapter will be a lot more exciting, I promise! Ugh, I was going to put a spoiler here but thank goodness my sister stopped me, that was a very close one...**

**Sorry if anyone got the impression that Kirby had disappeared! He's going to appear the the next chapter, I promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed this thing! **

**Until the next chapter: The Hunt **


	6. The Hunt

**Thanks sooo much to all the amazing reviewers and subscribers and people who favourited! I don't want to give anything away like I usually do, so I'll end the authors note quickly...

* * *

**

When he awoke a few hours later, he awoke to a shock.

He couldn't breath.

Sweat trickled from Kirby's forehead, mixing with panicked tears to form tributaries that ran slowly down his cheeks.

Fighting for air, he shivered. Coldness bit at his skin, yet he was far too hot. As well as this, the burn on his arm now stung as if the skin were being torn from the limb. It was agony.

_I don't want to go..._ The statement repeated itself maddeningly. He was losing control of his own thoughts. He was going insane with fear and pain. Kirby tried to draw in air again, but his windpipe was almost closed.

Guttering, choking, struggling-it wouldn't be long before his will vanished with his sanity. Seconds dragged on like hours, years, centuries-he'd lost the ability to count. All he could sense was his strength draining with each moment.

Soon it came, the infamous numb feeling, the sign that his time was almost up. Kirby's mind suddenly became empty, the panic scattering. Heartbeat by heartbeat, everything inside him began to stop, like time itself was slowing. There was nothing he could do, but desperately search for one last memory to wave him goodbye as he faded.

But instead an image filled his mind, and flashed before his dimming eyes. _His sword, his mallet, drenched in crimson...drenched in blood... _

_The virus. _

Horrific realisation hit Kirby as he took his last few breaths. It was killing him, and it was going to use him...to take others...

_No..._

Time ran out. Kirby died with his eyes open. It was then, that something sickly green crept behind them, removing the horror from his widened pupils. It replaced the emotion with a look of malicious hunger, hunger to perform the task it had been set. Error Code thirty five was set for phase two.

**-oOo-**

The light in the room faded away, allowing the smashers to see again. Each podium was now empty, the glowing orbs in front of them having been fully absorbed by the smasher's bodies. It was when stars vanished from everyone's vision that they threw glances about at eachother. Soon, they discovered, with slight annoyance, that the smash balls had taken no effect on their appearances.

"You all look disappointed," Master hand commented, earning him several 'well duh' looks. "Remember, those smash balls were different to the ones you use in brawls. The power you've absorbed has fused with your blood, making it more difficult to separate from you. This means you won't be able to see it."

"The only way the smash ball's power will leave you now, is if you get injured very badly, or take a critical hit," Crazy hand reminded them.

"So, what-a now?" Mario asked.

"Now that everyone's immune, we're going to send you out to track down the infected. It's only a matter of time before they find the base, so the quicker we end their lives, the less that the smashers should get hurt."

"We're splitting you into groups of-"

"Wait," Master hand cut his brother off sharply. Crazy hand would have protested at the interruption, had Master hand's tone not been deadly serious. "One of the podiums is missing someone."

"Kirby," Meta Knight growled. "He said he wasn't feeling well this morning, and skipped breakfast."

"I went to see him," King Dedede added. "He was burnt on his arm. I told him to tell you about it, but for some reason he didn't."

"Damn...damn it! Why didn't I notice that before?" Master hand cursed. "Lucario, where is Kirby?"

The aura Pokemon wasted no time. His eyelids dropped as he shut out his senses, sharpening his focus on the auras around him. Many buzzed around him, and he could recognise each individual one. Taking a deep breath in, he pushed them away and concentrated on trying to find Kirby...

"So, where is he?" Master hand snapped as Lucario opened his eyes. The Pokemon glanced over to the double glass doors. They had been closed once Pit, Ness and Lucas had arrived, but a blurred outline could be seen behind them, in the darkness.

"There," he stated.

Suddenly, the doors shattered with a _crash_ as broken glass cascaded against the floor and spun across the room. A long, curved blade twinkled in the dim light as it had finished being thrust into them, and was drawn back by the short figure. Kirby stepped forward, a malicious grin occupying his face. His eyes flashed threateningly.

"How?" Master hand breathed.

"Maybe the burn was from one of Pikachu's thunderbolts," Meta Knight suggested.

"You're right...it must have been-"

"Uh, bro..." Crazy hand cut in, signalling to where Kirby was. He had stopped advancing, and was now standing a few metres from the door. He was glaring, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Should we attack?" Ike whispered. Master hand paused, reluctant to give the command. However, the silence was starting to become deafening, unbearable. Not wishing to be locked in stillness a moment longer, he gave the command.

"Yes."

But before a movement could be made, Kirby suddenly whirled around, and dashed away.

"Go!" Master hand yelled. Meta Knight and Pit quickly opened their wings and without a moment to lose, took off after him, Sonic in tow.

**-oOo-**

Kirby approached the elevator, placing an arm against the doors. There was a _hiss_, before they suddenly jerked open, unnaturally fast. Sonic, Pit and Meta Knight all forced an extra spurt of speed as they saw him enter the metallic room. However, as soon as they were within a couple of metres, the doors snapped shut again, forcing them to stop abruptly.

"Now what?" Pit questioned, placing his palm against the cool, metallic surface with a sigh.

"There's no use in going after him; he'll be gone by now. It seems like we're going to have to begin our attack without him," Said Master hand, who had followed them out into the corridor. The rest of the smashers walked up to him, and he turned them. Meta Knight, Pit and Sonic went to join the group as he spoke. "No more wasting time. I'm splitting you into five groups of six, and each group will go after a different infected smasher. Bowser, Ganondorf, Snake, Marth, Ike, Sonic. You're on Link."

"Why us?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, I figured that I needed a group with a mixture of strong, fast and agile smashers for each of the infected, to give you all a better chance."

"And I'm familiar with Link's attacks." The Gerudo said.

"Precisely, which is why Samus and Peach are going after Zelda, along with Mario, Luigi, Wolf and Captain Falcon."

"Makes sense," Samus muttered grimly.

"As for Toon Link-"

"Wait, Toon Link? What about him?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Look around you- he isn't here," Stated Master hand.

"You mean, he's got the virus?"

"Well, I though everyone assumed that when he didn't leave the mansion with us, but perhaps I should have made it more clear that he's been infected too."

"Oh..." Lucas said quietly, trying to hide his devastation.

"Searching for Toon Link will be Pit, Ness, Lucas, Fox, Falco and Donkey Kong."

The younger smashers glanced at eachother nervously, while Fox and Falco nodded.

"Pikachu's group will consist of Red, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Nana and Popo, Wario and R.O.B."

"I know him pretty well, I could find his weaknesses," Red commented. Jigglypuff and Lucario muttered agreements.

"Lastly, Kirby. I'd like King Dedede, Mr Game and Watch, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Yoshi and Meta Knight to look for him."

"How will we find who we're looking for? Surely the only way to find them would be by chance," Meta Knight asked.

"We have DNA samples of all of the smashers here in the base, which we took when you arrived to check if you'd taken performance enhancers. Crazy hand and I have used these to create trackers. They'll be able to tell when the infected smasher is coming close, using their genetic code."

"I would ask how that works, but I doubt you'd have time to explain," Snake commented. "However, if I get out of here alive, I'm taking some of that technology back to my own world."

"I don't know how likely returning to your own world will be," Master hand sighed, as he turned to head back into the laboratory. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you where the trackers are. Then, you can finally get going."

**-oOo-**

Darkness had befallen the forest surrounding the base, casting everything into shadow. Snake glanced up at the night sky to see grey clouds illuminated by a half-covered moon. All that could be heard was the crunching footsteps on the leaf-littered ground and the pulsating beeps from his tracking device.

"I think we're getting closer," he whispered gruffly. "The beeps are getting faster."

The tracker wasn't as complex as he was expecting it to be. It consisted of a old walkie talkie device - rigged with more advanced technology to make it fit the purpose it was needed for.

"Yeah, they're getting faster alright. Maybe I should run ahead and check it out?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"No way. We're not splitting up when there's some twisted maniac on the loose," Snake hissed.

"Link isn't a twisted maniac," Ganondorf muttered.

"You never seemed like the type to defend him, and besides, he's not Link any more-"

"Will you guys just shut the hell up?" Ike snapped. "We could be attacked at any moment! You of all people should know that."

Ganondorf frowned. "And you're one to talk..."

The beeps suddenly sped up, so fast that that they began to merge into eachother until they became one high pitched whine.

Snake shivered in the cold night air, unusually nervous."Shit."

A voice, raspy and venomous, suddenly crackled through the speakers of the tracking device. "_I can see you..._" It radiated danger, despite being a whisper. "_...but can you see me?_"

"How the heck is Link doing that?" Sonic exclaimed, glancing around anxiously. The rest of the group were doing the same, apart from Marth, who was staring upwards. After a couple of seconds he gasped, muttering something urgently in Japanese and clutching at Ike's arm. The other knight quickly translated: "Everyone, move!"

The group had only just started running before a bomb dropped into the middle of them, the strength of the eruption hurling them into nearby trees or at the ground. Everyone looked up wearily from where they lay, some losing consciousness as they saw the gloomy outline of Link, walking casually through the smoke towards them.

**

* * *

Kirby died :(**

**Cliff hanger! Heheheheh...**

** I'm really relieved because the explanatory chapters are over for now, and there should just be some serious action/ epicness/ both in the chapters to come. Yay! I really hope you liked this chapter, and that it didn't have too many mistakes. I read it through myself and get other people to check it afterwards, but there are sometimes typos and things that I miss. **

**Until the next chapter: The Hunt, Part 2 (not a very creative name, I know)**


	7. The Hunt, Part II

**Wow. This chapter took a while. It was really hard to write! Thanks so much to all the reviewers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It focuses on group 1- Bowser, Ganondorf, Snake, Ike, Marth and Sonic, who are all hunting down evil Link. Enjoy :)

* * *

**

Something cold and sharp was pressing gently into his throat, Ike noticed, as the ringing in his ears subsided and the confusion fled his mind. Opening his eyes, he noticed that it was still dark in the forest, and that the shadowy outlines of the trees were still scattered around him. There was a soft chuckle from somewhere beside the knight, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Hello." Link leaned towards Ike, his cold breath tickling the knight's ear as he spoke. Ike squirmed, uncomfortable with the closeness.

"Get away from me," he mumbled, weakness preventing him from putting any force behind the statement. Link pulled back, grinning, but did not move the Master Sword from where he held it: at Ike's neck.

"I apologise for frightening you. I should have remembered that you are easily unnerved."

"I'm not afraid of you-" Ike was cut off as the Master Sword was pressed more firmly against his throat. He gasped as it sliced through the skin, warm blood soon trickling from it's edge and soaking his collar.

"Idiot," Link hissed viciously. "I could kill you so easily..."

As if to prove his point, he increased the pressure. Ike grunted, forcing back a cry. "Death...doesn't scare me..." he managed to choke out.

"You know what makes me sick about you? You're so damn arrogant! All of you, feigning bravery when your lives are on the line. Everybody fears death!"

"You're...just annoyed that...I'm not...scared of you..."

"Pathetic, arrogant, idiot! You are nothing compared to me, or the one who brought about my existence. His knowledge, his power...he is a deity to you!" Link snapped, his tone dripping with malice and hatred. "I can hardly believe that you think you can win the battle against the code."

"I don't suppose...you would care...to tell me who...your creator is?" Ike struggled, persevering against the pain and terror that tried to creep into his voice.

"Even if I told you, you would not live long enough to see him. You _will_ not," Link growled.

Ike could sense the tension in the possessed hero's body. Link was about to finish him. Gathering his wits, he harnessed the adrenaline surging through his veins, and readied himself for a final strike. Link moved forward to press his body weight against the sword, which would enable it to severe through Ike's neck. But as soon as this happened, Ike suddenly grabbed the blade, shoving it away from him, whilst sending a powerful double-legged kick into Link's stomach.

The hero toppled back, doubling over. At this point, the knight scrambled quickly to his feet, unsheathing his own sword. Ragnell's golden blade glinted in the moonlight as Ike advanced towards the vulnerable hero, right hand around the hilt, left hand rubbing the cut on his throat. "That's it. I thought there might be a part of the Link I used to know in you, but there clearly isn't. There are no more second chances, now."

Link glanced up from where he knelt on the soft soil, meeting Ike's gaze with an odd look. The most noticeable aspect of it, was that it held no self pity, or worry. "No more second chances indeed. For _you_," he spat, eyes narrowing.

Ike gasped again, as the tracker strapped to his right wrist started to crackle with green bolts of electricity, sending a sharp, scalding pain through his arm. His left hand jerked towards it, prising it away and tossing it to the ground. It exploded at his feet in a flash of white hot flames, sending pieces of shrapnel shooting about the place, some of which buried themselves into his skin. In amongst the confusion, Ike noticed that he had dropped his sword. It lay on the soil a couple of metres away. Had he thrown it? The pain must have blinded him from his own actions.

**-oOo-**

Marth grunted at the sound of the explosion, shifting position slightly. His consciousness was returning, allowing his eyelids to flutter open. He looked ahead wearily, only half aware of the two black shapes, not far ahead of him. It was Ike's agonised cry that shunted him back into reality.

Cursing, he jumped up, ignoring the dull throbbing in his head. One of the figures had to be Ike, and as he drew closer to the pair, he saw that his friend was the one on his knees, facing sideways on to him. The moonlight illuminated his face, revealing his clenched jaw and eyes, screwed shut in agony. The other shape was Link, half of his face visible in the darkness. Marth dashed forward, about to reach for his blade, when he noticed where Link's was.

It was protruding from Ike's back.

Horror hit him, stopping Marth in his tracks. He felt himself shaking as he saw Link wrench the sword from Ike's chest suddenly, stepping back. Instead of blood, a multicoloured aura flowed from the wound, rolling slowly down Ike's front like mist. As this happened, the Triforce on Link's hand began to pulse with a haunting green light.

"No wonder I couldn't infect you," the hero muttered, approaching the knight once again and catching some of the aura with his free hand. "You've been protected this whole time."

There was no blood, perhaps Ike was still alive, Marth thought. The knight hadn't fallen yet, maybe it wasn't too late to save him...

"Oh well," Link continued, raising his Triforce hand. Ike squinted at the unbearably bright light, too weak to raise his arms and block it. "That power is no longer there to protect you..."

**-oOo-**

Marth dashed out from behind the undergrowth, unsheathing Falchion and leaping at Link. Mildly surprised, the hero pivoted swiftly on his heel to parry the attack as he sensed Marth's aura come close. The blades clashed, but Marth speedily withdrew the Falchion and let loose a flurry of blindingly fast slashes. Each one was met with the Master Sword's blade, every crash adding to Marth's fury.

"(Why won't you just...die?)" he roared, swinging the Falchion will all his strength into Link's defence, which easily held out. Wordlessly replying with a smirk, Marth's opponent continued to block the attacks with unnatural speed. The knight's stamina was slowly draining, and his concern for Ike was throwing his concentration. Link worsened his anxiety when he finally spoke.

"(Your friend is losing blood now,)" he said in Marth's own language. "(It is only a matter of minutes...)"

A wave of sorrow washed over the knight, filling him with uncertainty. The distraction technique had proved effective, Link noticed, as he saw Marth flinch, lowering his guard slightly. It was only for half a second, but half a second was all he needed. He drew his elbow back, before slamming it into Marth's unprotected temple.

Falchion slipped from the Altean's grasp as he fell sideways, unconscious.

"Marth..." Ike's last word forced it's way through his dry throat as he saw the prince go down. His outstretched hand then dropped to the soil and his body slumped.

Link glanced down at the prince who lay at his feet, before turning and heading back over to the lifeless Ike. The virus was about to claim it's first victim of the night.

**-oOo-**

The group of four sprinted through the trees towards the glowing Triforce symbol. It was several metres away, and hung in the air, filling the surrounding area with it's corrupted light. Trapped in the middle was Ike; remaining motionless as virus seeped through the glowing triangle and into him.

Sonic arrived at the scene first, screeching to a halt in time to witness the triangle vanish, dropping Ike to the ground. Link lowered his hand, about to turn to Marth, when a new aura stirred his senses. He glanced to his right and noticed the blue hedgehog, who was soon accompanied by Ganondorf, Bowser and Snake.

"I'm afraid that you're late, if you were hoping to save your friend," he said, nodding in Ike's direction. "The other one is over there, if you wish to see to him. It doesn't mean anything to me. You will all be infected before the sun rises again, regardless."

There was a brief moment of hesitation, before Snake and Sonic dashed to Marth's side. Bowser and Ganondorf paced in front of them, forming a barrier between Link and the pair attending to Marth. Snake knelt down beside Marth, reaching for the small medical pack strapped to his belt. He found a bottle of painkillers and held them out to the re-awakening prince.

"Here," he whispered. Marth's bemused expression changed to one of recognition as he saw the tablets. He grabbed two from Snake's open palm, sitting up slightly and clumsily placing them in his mouth. "You'll have a headache after what that guy did to you."

"(What...happened?)"

"(From what I saw, Link hit you pretty hard over the head. Knocked you out,)" Snake replied fluently; his job required that he knew a wide variety of languages.

"(Oh yes, I remember...Link's against us. There's something else...Ike. He was here. Where is he?)"

The mercenary's expression turned to one of disgust. He grunted with discomfort.

"(Dead,)" Snake finally managed. "(And infected.)"

"(How...did that happen? If I was here, I should have saved him!)" Marth cried, body shaking with small sobs. He wrapped his arms tightly around his his knees, lowering his head to try and hide his tears. Falchion was left on the ground.

**-oOo-**

Snake reached across and grabbed the hilt of the thin sword. "(Hey,)" he said, in a tone that might have been mistaken as soft. The prince didn't respond. "(Don't you want to fight for him?)"

"(If he's infected, then he'll be fighting us.)" Marth said.

"(How about we go after Link, then. Avenge your friend's death.)"

"(Vengeance is never the way.)"

"(Yeah, but it feels pretty damn good. You'll feel better knowing that you've achieved something.)"

"(I don't want to fight any more. I'm sick of seeing people die!)"

"(Oh well. I'll let you think about it,)" Snake sighed, placing the Falchion on the ground, next to where the prince was sitting. He stood up, nodding to Sonic. The two smashers walked over to where Bowser and Ganondorf were, in front of Link.

"Ike will soon reawaken as a more powerful being, and with only four of you against the two of us, I doubt you will last long," stated the hero as they arrived.

"Don't you _ever _just shut the hell up?" Snake growled. "Instead of trying to intimate us, how about you just get on with it?"

"You will pay for your arrogance in blood, my friend," Link said quietly. "All of you."

"Not if we kill you first _hero_," Ganondorf replied, before he and the rest of the group dashed forward.

**

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger! Not a very thrilling one, but oh well. The next chapter will focus on a different group, but me being terrible at planning things out, I haven't decided which one yet. You can suggest a group in your review if you want. They're all mentioned in the last chapter if you need a reminder of who's in each group. Hope you liked this thing. **

**Until the next chapter: The Hunt, Part 3 (yet another creative title!)**


	8. The Hunt, Part III

**Eh, I'm really sorry guys. I tried to fit all three groups that were requested last time into one chapter, but I found that I couldn't do it in time. You see, I started with Pit's group, and then found that it actually took up about nine pages on Microsoft Word, a lot longer than I was expecting it to be. So yes, this chapter only centres around group three: Fox, Falco, Ness, Lucas, Donkey Kong and Pit. **

**I promise that I'll get everyone's group requests into the next chapter, or the chapter after that one at the latest (yep, crazy hand will bitch-slap someone in either chapter 9, or chapter 10. Sorry to The Great Fairy for not putting his bitch-slapping awesomeness into this chapter XD)

* * *

**

"It's freezing out here! I knew I should have put on something warmer," Said Pit, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He found the fact that he didn't own anything warmer to be strangely funny in the grim situation. A couple of giggles from the two boys beside him followed, and his smile turned to a grin. At least his attempts to lighten the mood had paid off a little.

Yells, shouts and sobs had been echoing through the black forest for roughly an hour. The voices- hatred and sorrow-filled-had spread fear into their surroundings. It was even worse that the group knew who the voices to belonged to; those who they cared for, their fellow smashers. Pit's team could only hope that when the night ended, it dragged the nightmare with it.

"Are we getting any closer?" Lucas asked, unable to hear the pulsating beeps clearly from Fox's tracker, due to the vulpine being a little further ahead than the rest of the group.

"A bit. The kid should be within about half a mile," Fox replied.

They walked on in silence for a while. Leaves rustled in the breeze and crunched under their feet, and the tracker continued it's repetitive sound, which became quicker and slowed down at random intervals, giving them a rough idea of which direction they were to head in. Apart from these noises, nothing else could be heard, until a further fifteen minutes had passed.

Falco halted, gripping Fox's arm. "Can you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds different...kind of like-"

"Music," Ness muttered quietly.

Lucas frowned. "I don't hear it."

"Then listen!" Ness replied, placing a finger to his lips.

**-oOo-**

It was quiet at first, but soon the eerie sound grew in volume. The whistling noise danced around them, becoming louder and fluctuating pitch. It remained in minor key throughout.

"That...can't be real..." Falco whispered. His voice was barely audible over the music, which was becoming louder and louder with each moment. At the same time, the wind began to pick up. It rushed about, whooshing through the trees and battering the group mercilessly. The scene was so chaos packed, that the team at first didn't notice a small outline making it's way towards them.

However, when the winds began to slow again, they spotted him. Toon Link's large, innocent eyes twinkled sinisterly in the scarce light. In his left hand he held out some sort of baton, which he had pointed directly towards the group. He soon lowered it, cutting off the music and banishing the harsh winds in an instant.

"Found you," he stated.

**-oOo-**

Taking the brief pause as an opportunity, the group made to attack. Pit leapt, powerful wings propelling him into the sky, whilst summoning an arrow and drawing it into his bow. He hung there, ready to fire if Toon Link tried anything. Ness and Lucas sprinted forward, energy quickly filling their palms as they readied themselves to hurl it at their former friend. Donkey Kong's large hands curled into mighty fists as he ran to assist the two psychics with their ground-based attack.

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco made for the undergrowth, priming their blasters. Too many people fighting at once would make things complicated, and they could easily join the fray if any assistance was needed.

**-oOo-**

Toon Link moved quickly, replacing the baton in his inventory and snatching his sword to face the oncoming fighters. He would save the Wind Waker for later, he decided.

Flames exploded from Ness and Lucas' hands, heading directly for the small hero. The boy ducked behind his shield, before springing up and rolling to avoid a PK thunder attack that came at him from above. The purple aura surrounding Lucas vanished, and he opened his eyes in time to see Ness jump over Toon Link's head. The possessed child swiftly turned, anticipating an attack from behind, but as he arced his sword to bring it upon Ness's head, the psychic summoned his PSI magnet, which surrounded his body and knocked Toon Link back as his sword struck the shield-like sphere.

Lucas dived forward. He summoned his rope snake, which latched firmly onto Toon Link's hand. The green-clad child snarled at this, about to try and tug his sword-hand out of the snake's mouth, when Lucas yanked on the tether, causing him to stumble backwards.

The psychic quickly spun to face the unsteady hero, unleashing his PK freeze attack. Ice erupted from his body, catching Toon Link in mid-fall and encasing him in a thick layer of frozen water. Ness closed his eyes, sending a ball of PK thunder at the structure, which shattered upon impact, breaking into razor-sharp ice shards which rained down upon the freed Toon Link.

Donkey Kong promptly approached, scooping up the fallen boy with one hand and tossing him at a nearby tree. The force of impact dragged a gasp from the short hero. He slid down to the ground, eyes glazing over.

Donkey Kong towered over him, raising two fists above his head, about to crush Toon Link in a single devastating blow.

"Wait!" Lucas cried. The large ape turned to see the boy, shaking, behind him. "Can't you see that he's harmless? We could just take him back to the base and lock him up, to help us study the virus. Maybe we could use him to find a cure or-"

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder, stopping him. Ness sighed before he spoke. "Last time we locked up one of the infected, it was the mistake that cost the lives of four more smashers. If we take him back to the base, he'll just escape."

"I..." Lucas choked, fighting the tears that pricked at his eyes. "I don't want to see him die."

Donkey Kong lowered his fists, turning away from Toon Link, who appeared to be unconscious. Blood stained the soil around his head, but his small chest still heaved with gentle breaths. At that moment he was just a young boy; a picture of innocence.

"There's no other way. We either kill him, or die," Ness said, attempting to sound measured, when in fact, he sounded closer to throwing up. "I don't like it either, but we have no choice."

Lucas closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his shivering frame to try and get a hold of himself. "Then do it, but I'm not gonna look," he muttered weakly; the prospect made his stomach turn.

Donkey Kong sighed, turning back to the unconscious child. Only to find that that Toon Link was no longer unconscious.

-oOo-

"Watch out!" The cry came from above, as Pit noticed that the baton had returned to Toon Link's hand. The three had no time to react before the possessed hero swung the Wind Waker horizontally, causing a strong gust of wind to rush in from the left and knock them off their feet. It sent them ,sprawling, away from him. He jumped up, before spinning the Wind Waker between his fingers rapidly. The winds began to circle around the dazed group, soon picking up into a powerful tornado.

Ness, Lucas and Donkey Kong were dragged into flow of air, being spun at dizzying speeds. Toon Link's grin was soon wiped away, however, when something sharp suddenly buried itself into his shoulder: a glowing blue arrow, he found. Growling, he turned, in time to see Pit swooping towards him, duel blades firmly in the angel's grip.

Pit swerved left at the last minute, holding his blades out to the right. They slashed through Toon Link's torso, leaving two, skin-deep cuts in his chest as the angel sped by. The boy growled, sheathing his sword to wrench the arrow from his shoulder. Blood loss had little affect on him -the virus needed minimal blood to allow it's survival.

When the angel landed, he spun on his heel and ran at Toon link, who had only just unsheathed his sword again. Hurling his body weight into the blow, he swung down at his shorter opponent's head. Toon Link crossed the Wind Waker and his sword to form a barrier above him. Pit drew back as the weapons clashed, plunging his in the direction of his opponent's stomach. He grunted as the twin blades rebounded from the hero's speedily summoned shield. Toon Link back-flipped, sending a gust of wind at Pit as he jumped, and landed to see the angel being thrown in the opposite direction.

His victory was short lived, however. Red and blue beams of energy were suddenly tearing past him, and before he could shield, the Wind Waker was blasted from his grip. It skidded well away from him, spinning across the forest floor and stopping abruptly as it hit a tree trunk several metres off.

**-oOo-**

Fox and Falco were at the scene in seconds. Fox sprang, using his momentum to perform a powerful flying kick, which caught the off-guard Toon Link in the side, knocking him back and forcing a pained grunt from the boy. Fox landed, before skidding to a halt and rounding on Toon Link, quickly using Fox illusion to swipe the sword from his opponent's hand. Falco slowed to a walk and paced to his friend's side, blaster pointed directly at Toon Link's forehead.

The boy was panting heavily, leaning against the tree trunk behind him for support and clutching his ribs. He eyed his sword, which was now in Fox's hand.

"Don't kill me," he said softly, eyes brimming with tears of fright. "I'm sorry..."

"It's a bit late for apologies now," Falco sighed. His conscience was screaming at him to lower the gun, but he had been trained to ignore it, and before doubt was able to overwhelm him, he pulled the trigger.

The gun didn't fire.

Sparks and bolts of electricity crackled from the weapon instead. Falco cursed, tossing it away from him and taking his burnt wrist in his left hand. He glanced over at Fox, who's tracker was sparking uncontrollably also. The vulpine seemed to have dropped Toon Link's sword in order to try and remove the device. It now lay at his feet.

**-oOo-**

The possessed hero was immediately sprinting at them, about to duck and retrieve the weapon when something stopped him in his tracks. A strained cough caught the pair's attention, and they noticed that it had come from Toon Link. He stood, eyes wide, with a blue arrow buried deep into his stomach. A couple of seconds later, and he collapsed onto his knees, retching.

Footsteps could be heard not far from where they stood, and Pit soon approached them, lowering his bow as he moved.

"Are you guys alright?" He whispered.

"We're fine, I managed to remove the tracker before it blew my hand off," Fox replied. "I don't know about _him_, though."

Toon Link was shaking, drawing in air with laboured breaths. His tunic was sodden: drenched in blood.

"We should go and get the others..." Pit murmured, evidently disturbed by the sight of the young hero. Fox and Falco turned to leave, when new footfalls came into earshot.

"Pit, is that you?" A call rang out from somewhere to the group's left. The outlines of Ness, Lucas and Donkey Kong could be made out in the distance.

"What do we do? Lucas and Ness are going to be devastated," Falco said.

Pit sighed, picking up Toon Link's tiny sword. He walked over to where the boy had been kneeling, and was now lying on his front. The angel crouched down next to Toon Link, and rolled him onto his back. He then placed the sword on his torso, and wrapped the boy's trembling fingers around it.

"We make him look peaceful," he replied, rising to his full height again.

"Is everyone OK here?" Lucas asked breathlessly as he joined Pit's group. "We would have helped more, but we were kinda-" he stopped.

"Sorry, Lucas," Fox muttered, seeing the boy's horrified expression at the sight of Toon Link-rapidly nearing death, barely a few steps ahead of them. Without a second thought, he dashed to his friend's side, kneeling down next to him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Ness said anxiously. Lucas took no notice, instead taking the hero's right hand from his sword to clasp it in his own. Toon Link looked up at him sadly.

"Sorry for hurting you," he spoke in a cracked voice.

"It wasn't your fault..." Lucas breathed.

"I couldn't help it...it was like this weird monster had control of my mind...I couldn't think properly..."

"Has the monster gone now?"

"Yeah...but...I feel really weak...and my...stomach feels like it's...burning."

Lucas' jaw clenched. He turned back to the group assembled behind him. "Who shot him?" he snapped.

"It was me. I shot Toon Link because Fox and Falco were in danger," Pit stated.

"Why didn't you pull the arrow out afterwards? It might have made his death quicker, so that he didn't have to go through all of this pain!"

"I could shoot him again. It would kill him instantly," Pit said quietly. "If that's what you really want."

"No," Toon Link choked. "Let me stay...for a bit longer..."

"Why," Lucas asked, "has it stopped hurting?"

"No, but...I want to...give you something."

"What is it?"

"Can...I whisper it to you?"

"OK," Lucas said softly, leaning in a little towards Toon Link so he could hear the boy's final words. There was a pause before the young hero said anything, in which his short, sharp breaths struck the inside of Lucas' ear, frightening him a little. Then, without warning, Toon Link spoke.

"I wanted...to give you..._this_!" he exclaimed viscously. The hero suddenly jerked, and pain ripped through Lucas' body he felt the small Master Sword being plunged through the flesh in between his ribs. He fell back as it was wrenched out of him again; a stain of deep crimson growing across his T-shirt. Powerful arms dragged him backwards and lifted him into the air. Donkey Kong cradled the psychic in his arms, watching as Pit fired a second arrow into Toon Link's torso. This one struck him directly in the chest, ending his life almost instantly.

**-oOo-**

Panicked voices came from all directions around him, yet seemed strangely distant to Lucas. His rapid heartbeat pounded painfully in his ears, and his side was stinging with such pain that everything seemed completely unreal. Like it was all just a bad dream...

His eyelids began to close.

"No!" Ness cried, running at DK to try and reach his injured friend. "Lucas, stay here! Please..."

He was dragged away from Donkey Kong by Fox and Falco, who each held an arm securely. "Listen. If we can just get him back to the base in time, then we might be able to save him. Your panicking isn't going to help him, kid," Falco assured the struggling boy.

"What if he doesn't make it...?" Ness asked.

"There's no way we can tell if he'll survive, but if we leave now, he'll have a better chance," Fox replied sternly, letting go off Ness' arm. The psychic turned to him, determined.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**And that's a wrap, people. Well, until next Sunday, that is. I'd like to finish by saying thanks to everyone who reviewed last time; yes, you know who you are and yes, you know that I love you (be afraid). I would have probably lost all motivation at chapter one if it hadn't been for you. Oh, and I wasn't sure if the fighting scenes in this chapter were very good. What did you guys think of them? **

**Oh, and I have a pointless bit of trivia for anyone who cares: Did you know that chapter six and chapter seven have EXACTLY the same number of words, including the author's notes? They both have 2,091. I didn't actually notice until I looked at the story traffic page. Pretty cool coincidence if you ask me :)  
**

**Until the next chapter: The Hunt: Part 4 (unpredictable or what?)**


	9. The Hunt, Part IV

**Sorry for the long delay! Thanky you so much to the lovely reviewers, thanks to those who voted, and thanks to anyone still reading this, and who hasn't been put off by my shameful lack-of-updatage. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that it makes up for my updating fails**.

* * *

Lucario's group stood at the highest point in the forest; a steep hill that overlooked most of the area outside the base.

"I don't think we're going to need the tracker any more..." Red trailed off.

Bolts of electricity were erupting from the forest below, some mile ahead of them, ripping through the velvet sky at random intervals before vanishing, only to explode into view again. The spectacle illuminated the area around it an eerie green when it appeared, and then let the forest slip back into darkness only moments later.

"Why would Pikachu be making his location so obvious, unless he was trying to lead us into some kind of trap?" Popo asked. Lucario, who stood with his back to the group, sighed at this, his figure suddenly cast into shadow by another burst of lightning.

"There's only one way to find out. We go on through the thunderstorm, and we don't look back."

"It could-a be suicide..." Wario grumbled.

"Stay here if you want."

The anti-hero weighed this, before deciding on an answer. "It's not that I'm-a scared, but I'm gonna sit this one out...I don't really like-a the idea of getting infected."

"Someone else will have to remain back here, just to give the two of you a fighting chance if you're discovered by one of the infected."

R.O.B. moved forward. "I will remain here, so that I can send out the signal to your tracking device once you are finished. It will reprogramme the device to lead you back to us."

"Then we have our plan," Lucario stated.

"But we're two fighters down!" Nana exclaimed with a hint of irritation.

"The odds are against us, yes..." The fighting-type Pokemon turned his stare from the sky, to face his team. "But we no longer have time to worry. Our final hours will eventually arrive, no matter what we do. However, if in that hour we feel that our lives were wasted, that we let our fears consume us..."

He shot a look at Wario, who scoffed and gave him a defensive glare.

"...It will be worse than if we die, knowing we have died _trying_."

"Don't think your speech is-a going to move me," Wario snapped, plodding over to a large tree- rooted securely into the centre of the hill-and sitting himself down in front of it. Red shrugged.

"Doubt you'd be of much help anyway," he said coldly, before turning away and heading down the steep hillside. Jigglypuff followed on after him, anxiously singing to herself as she went. Nana and Popo muttered a quick 'good luck' to R.O.B., before following the others. Lucario looked over his shoulder at the pair behind with determined, steely eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to help?" He said each word slowly, as if to increase their effect.

"I'm not leaving."

"Then," Lucario closed his eyes momentarily, "good luck to you both. Hopefully we will meet again, but as that is an uncertainty...goodbye."

"See ya," Wario said coolly, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back against the tree trunk.

The aura Pokemon grunted, before taking off down the hillside after what remained of his team.

**-oOo-**

"What the heck is that?" Wolf breathed, unable to ear his eyes from the electronic eruption in the sky, far off in the distance.

"None of our business, that's what," Samus replied curtly. "We're looking for Zelda, not some battery powered mouse."

"I thought Pikachu was your friend-" Wolf started, only to have his sentence halted my the bounty hunter's hateful expression. Well, the one he could imagine she was firing at him through the glass of her helmet, anyway. "Sensitive subject, I get it. Sorry I ever spoke."

"You'd better be, in case I suddenly feel the need to tear out your voice box."

Wolf cringed, but said nothing. Instead he looked at the rest of the group, who were visibly disturbed also.

"She's-a pretty badly affected by this-a whole thing," Mario whispered to Luigi, who nodded worriedly.

"So am I, bro..." The green-clad plumber muttered back. "I don't like-a this one bit."

The tracker's beeps were slowly climbing in speed as they travelled, and Mario noticed that his brother was becoming increasingly pale with each step they took.

"Don't worry, this-a will be over soon," he said.

"Yeah, for-a us. We're gonna die out here, bro..." Luigi whimpered.

"Don't say that," Peach exclaimed, somewhat forcefully. "We're always being attacked by Bowser, you always face your fears to save me, and we always come out of the whole situation alive!"

"And then you bake me a cake..." Mario chuckled.

Luigi sighed. "But it's-a never me who saves you..."

"You saved-a me before, bro."

"Right..." Luigi mumbled, unsure of whether Mario's words had really filled him with any new confidence. However, feeling that his reply was a little too empty to sound thankful, Luigi opened his mouth to add something else. That was when a high pitched whine exploded from the tracker.

Wolf jumped, and a frightened squeak escaped Luigi's opened mouth instead.

"Here-a we go..." Mario said anxiously, glancing over his shoulder. A whistling sound entered the air, seeming to come from all directions. It was too dark to make out the cause of the noise, but the group instinctively ducked as six shimmering needles whizzed through the air above them. The next

six needles embedded themselves in the ground, each a couple of centimetres from a different team member's foot.

"Sheik," Samus stated.

"Yes?"

Zelda's alter ego stepped out from the shadows. Blood-red eyes flicked over the group, somewhat hungrily. Soon finishing her observation, the Sheikah summoned a new set of needles. She grinned under her cowl at the sight of everyone tensing before her. "You think I would try and hit you with these? They're not even dangerous...yet."

All of a sudden, Sheik plunged one of the needles into her own arm, slowly drawing it across the limb horizontally. Peach couldn't suppress a small cry of horror, and Luigi blanched at the sight of the thick crimson substance trickling in vast quantities from the wound.

Chuckling quietly at the group's reaction, Sheik then proceed to press the tip of each needle into the blood, one by one, looking up occasionally to immerse herself in the smashers' terror. Once each needle's tip was coated in blood, she positioned the weapons between her fingers.

"What...the heck?" Wolf stuttered.

"Her blood contains the virus. One critical hit will get us infected," Samus replied.

"But you've got your suit-" Started Captain Falcon, being cut off by Samus' cry off pain as her Power suit suddenly began to spark, green bolts of electricity crackling from its surface. The bounty hunter dropped to one knee, grimacing in agony.

Sheik turned to Falcon. "Very clever, but it's not going to be of much use."

"What did you do?" He snapped.

"Perhaps you'd like to answer my question first," said the Sheikah, raising her hand to display five of the needles. "Ready to run?"

**-oOo-**

"Charizard," Red instructed the fire-type Pokemon, "fly ahead and see if you can find out what Pikachu's up to."

The dragon nodded, before taking to the skies. Red then threw a second Pokeball. It hit the ground and morphed into Ivysaur. "Go ahead too, but be careful. Make sure Pikachu doesn't spot you," the Pokemon trainer said, before adding, "and report back here as soon as you can."

The plant-type darted away, and Lucario placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "Good thinking."

"I don't know, I feel like a bit of a coward, making those two look for him, but I thought it would be important to know what we might be getting ourselves into."

"It was a clever move, in my opinion, though I'm guessing you're keeping Squirtle behind for a reason."

"Well, water-type Pokemon are super effective against electric-type Pokemon. He'll be the most effective against Pikachu."

"So what do we do now, wait for them to come back?" Popo asked.

Red turned to look in the direction that Ivysaur and Charizard had headed off in. "Pretty much."

**-oOo-**

R.O.B. and Wario had been waiting on the large hill for something that felt close to an hour, but the night sky was revealing no clues of what time it might be. Naturally, Wario was getting bored.

"Go fish."

"Apologies, but we do not appear to be in possession of any cards," R.O.B. told him.

"It was a joke, bolt-brain. You're-a no fun."

"My design makes it difficult for me to understand the concept of fun-"

"Ah, shaddup...can't-a you make some interesting conversation for once?"

R.O.B. flinched slightly, and at first Wario assumed it was because of the insult, before the robot spoke, "Separate life-form detected."

"Not that kind of conversation, that's-a boring."

"Separate life-form approaching. Separate-" R.O.B. suddenly shut off, the red light vanishing from his eyes and his head snapping down. Wario frowned, getting up slowly and shuffling over to the robot. He brought a fist down on R.O.B.'s head in an attempt to reactivate him.

"Come-a on! You run out of batteries or something?" The anti-hero demanded. Upon receiving no reply, he sighed and was about to return to his sitting place, when the leaves on the tree before him rustled. This would have been understandable, had there been any breeze. "What the...?"

Something fell from the tree, landing on all fours at Wario's feet, snarling as it glared up at the anti-hero.

It was Pikachu.

* * *

**Crazy hand: Huzzah, take this Wario fans! *bitch-slaps Wario fans*  
**

**Master hand: That was a bit harsh! And, you were meant to bitch-slap someone in the chapter, not in the author's note- *gets bitch-slapped by Crazy hand* What was that for?**

**Crazy hand: Well you were here, so I thought I might as well...**

**Master hand: Who gave you permission to go around bitch slapping people?**

**Crazy hand: IT WAS THE GREAT FAIRY! SHE HAS CONTROL OF MY SOUL! *flies away crying hysterically***

**Master hand: Hm, wonder what the heck that was all about...anyways, I'll bet you readers are all wondering how Pikachu can be in two places at once!**

**Crazy hand *zooms back in* actually, they're probably wondering why this chapter was so God-awful when they were forced to wait almost two weeks for it to be updated!**

**Master hand: Damn it, you're right...*starts handing out cookies to disappointed and let down readers.***

**Crazy hand: Kattheamazing would have updated earlier, but she's been really busy doing work experience this week. Oh, and she's not sure if she'll be able to finish the next chapter for this Sunday either, since she'll only have one day to write it-*notices readers throwing their complimentary cookies back at Master hand out of annoyance*-but she'll try her best, so keep your eyes out for the new chapter at all times!**

**Master hand: Hopefully...we'll be back...on the normal updating schedule soon...Kattheamazing apologises for the inconvenience...*notices that readers are now loading up their cookie guns with the left-over complimentary cookies* ZOMG, RUN! *flies away crying hysterically.***

**Crazy hand: So yeah, um...sorry...*notices cookies flying towards him. Flies away screaming.***


	10. The Hunt, Part V

**So sorry! I decided to update this Sunday instead because, from the number of hits the last chapter received, it seemed that lots of people missed that chapter as it appeared on a different day. That's why I decided I had to update on Sunday, so I could get the updating schedule back on track again. Again though, sorry! If it's any consolation, I made this chapter extra-long with the extra time I had to write it :) Also, I've decided to say a proper thank-you to all of the reviewers so far. **

**They include: Razcoolzle, XxoO-Light The Sky-oOxX, The Shadow Ice Alchemist, PikaYoshiGirl, NinjaKrabz, Sapphire Drakon, Link PWNs u all!, Hazzarr, Master Assassin Darkstorm, Solo X, Pikachu127, kdsjngtturd, Ultra-Tech 777, Blured, The Great Fairy, doggiefan, guy, ThePrincessofHyrule, Midnight Ghost, AlteaAuroraRia, Bouncefox, The-City-is-alive, Tilt and RaNdOm CaT927! **

**You make writing this story so much more enjoyable for me, and the concrit you gave me has saved this story from falling into complete epic-failure land, so thanks very much for that too :) **

**Now on with the finale of 'The Hunt'

* * *

**

Almost an hour had passed, and the two Pokemon had not yet returned. Popo looked up at Red anxiously.

"Do Ivysaur and Charizard normally take this long to...you know, look at stuff?"

The Pokemon trainer frowned. "No."

"The electricity hasn't stopped, we should go," Lucario pointed out. "And I know this goes without saying, but be on your highest guard. In the event that Charizard and Ivysaur have been injured, or even killed-"

Jigglypuff's eyes widened in fright.

"-then Pikachu has grown very, very powerful indeed."

**-oOo-**

About half an hour later, they arrived on the outside of a small clearing, in which Pikachu seemed to be residing. The fact that most of trees around them were scarred with coal-black patches, and that the leaves had been burnt away, gave the strong impression that Pikachu had been heading in that direction. The thunderbolts also seemed to be sourced from the direct middle of the clearing, and an electric buzz occupied the area nearby.

Everyone stopped and waited at the edge of the large, empty circle, peering out cautiously from behind the scorched tree trunks. The sight that met their eyes was certainly not what they were expecting.

"That...isn't Pikachu," Nana murmured.

"Why has the tracker been leading us this way, then?" Asked Red, nodding to the device that was strapped onto Lucario's wrist. The aura Pokemon's expression hardened.

"The contraption out there is some sort of machine, used to generate powerful electric currents, probably used to simulate thunderstorms."

The large generator-type box sat in middle of the empty space as it continued to fire electricity into the sky at random intervals.

"The tracker probably lead us to it because Pikachu left some of his DNA on it. As for its relevance, or how Pikachu found and activated it, I have no idea what could possibly be going on..."

"Perhaps it wasn't Pikachu who set it up. Maybe there's another force on the virus's side, someone that's helping it to fight us. Someone else could have put this here, to help him!" Popo suggested.

"But what help is it to Pikachu? It isn't particularly dangerous." Nana said.

"Perhaps he needed it for something else, but what?" Sighed Lucario.

"A distraction, maybe? It certainly distracted us," Red pointed out.

"But why? Unless he was planning on attacking someone more important and wanted us out of the way...unless-" Lucario jerked as realisation hit him. "-unless he was planning on attacking the base!"

"We have to go back, now!" Red gasped, about to turn. Instead, he collapsed as a bolt of electricity struck him directly in the chest. A figure appeared on the other side of the clearing, brandishing some sort of remote control. Lucario didn't quite have time to scrutinize the form, or tend to Red, as he was struck almost immediately afterwards. Jigglypuff squealed, shell-shocked, as the figure jerked on the controls again, causing the machine to fire another thunderbolt at her.

"Go, Squirtle!"

A pokeball was hurled from behind her, landing about a metre ahead of her and forming into Squirtle, who took the force of the impact. She had no time to contemplate this as she was bundled out of the way by one of the Ice Climbers. Popo looked over his shoulder as he ran, finally catching a glimpse of the figure.

It appeared to be an alloy. It was tall, but with a thick build and a blue-tinted steel frame. From what Popo could see, there was only one distinguishable difference between this alloy and a normal one; it had a kind of glowing visor in the area in which its eyes would have been if it were a human, and that visor displayed a distinguishable pair of eyes that could only have brought back the worst feeling of nostalgia in Popo's stomach.

"Tabuu..." He breathed.

"Come _on_!" Snapped Nana, whisking him from his split-second trance. Before he could blink, he noticed yet another fork of lightning heading at him. This time, they had no chance to run before it struck them, hurling the Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff to the ground.

Lucario and Red were back on their feet again, groaning slightly from the pain. Apparently, the machine wasn't as highly powered as Lucario had first thought, and the blows both of them had taken weren't that deadly. Still, a few more hits would probably be enough to knock someone unconscious. They would have to act fast.

Red sprinted to Nana, Popo and Jigglypuff's aid whilst Lucario dashed in the opposite direction, firing aura spheres at the machine as he went. The first one erupted, but dealt no damage upon contact, as did the rest. Even worse, it seemed the machine was about to retaliate.

Lucario was ready this time, flipping backwards and grabbing hold of a thin tree trunk as the attack shot beneath him, narrowly missing its target. He then pushed off hard, sending him several metres into the air, and just as he saw another electricity bolt forming from the metallic box's surface, he activated his final smash.

A deadly column of blue aura streamed from his paws, directed perfectly at the electric generator. The alloy-type figure darted off as the machine exploded violently, shaking the ground and sending a ring of excess energy outwards.

Lucario dropped back to the ground as his mid-air attack ended, finding that Red, Popo, Nana and Jigglypuff were all waiting for him below.

"Not dangerous, my ass!" Popo grumbled, glaring at his partner. Nana huffed.

"How was I expected to know it was a killing machine?"

"Squirtle's not in a terrible condition, but I've called him back to rest. I've looked around a bit for Charizard and Ivysaur. There's no sign of them," Red sighed, changing the subject. "And who was that person controlling the machine? Did anyone get a proper look at them?"

"I did! It was so weird, they kinda reminded me-" Popo started, being cut off by Lucario.

"We can discuss this later. We need to get back to the base."

"What about R.O.B. and Wario?" Nana asked.

"They can wait."

**-oOo-**

Marth blocked out the exhaustion and pain, ignored the images of Bowser, Ganondorf, Snake and Sonic lying in pools of their own blood, focused carefully on his next swing, before letting it go. Ike was ridiculously fast, and unbelievably powerful. He and Link had quickly slain the others at a single slip in their concentration. At least their deaths had not been completely in vain, as, at the peak of the battle, they had managed to take Link's life as their own were taken only moments later. Only the prince of Altea and Ike remained; how, Marth wasn't sure. Several skin-deep cuts ran across his torso in almost every direction, most caused by last-minute dodges and careless mistakes.

Ragnell and Falchion clashed, and Marth's arms began to shake with the force Ike was driving behind his sword. Marth was about to try and move, when his opponent did instead. Ike tossed his weapon skyward. Marth stood for a few moments, momentarily stunned by the sight of the blade, spinning slowly into the air...

Ike moved with it, leaping up and catching it with both hands, shocking Marth from his stupor. He hurled himself sideways as Ike brought the weapon down with him, narrowly missing his opponent's head as he landed. Instead Ragnell collided with the ground, sending a shockwave of energy outwards that reflected the mercenary's strength.

However, the blade would not leave it's place as Ike tugged it. It was stuck. The mercenary frowned, before pulling harder. Ragnell only just came free before Marth was upon him again. Adrenaline was surging through the prince's body with the knowledge that he had caught his foe off-guard. Marth slashed left, right, diagonally in what seemed to be almost one motion, Ike's final desperate block leaving his midriff open. Falchion was plunged forward into the gap, the mercenary twisted his body to escape being pierced, and his defence fell completely as he tried to keep his balance.

Mind and heart racing, Marth set a roundhouse kick into Ike's torso, toppling him. He ran forward as Ike fell, raising Falchion high above his head as he loomed above his former friend. All he had to do was bring his sword down...

Marth heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, tasted the coppery blood in his mouth, felt the icy wind bite at his skin and send his cape flying over his shoulders, saw the look on Ike's face of hurt and hate and sadness, but did not stop. If there was anything that the real Ike would have wanted, it would have been for Marth to deliver this finishing blow to him and stop the virus...

But the prince faltered.

He could hear rapid footsteps approaching, of which seemed to belong to several people. Four smashers appeared in his line of sight, not for away, and all sprinting towards him at high speed. They would reach him before he could finish Ike off, and more importantly, he had no way of telling whether they were infected or not.

Cursing his luck, he turned to run. Ike's hand suddenly snatched his cape, dragging him back. In the few seconds that Marth had been distracted, his opponent had recovered.

Marth stumbled, and Ike moved his hand from the prince's cape, to his wrist, placing an iron grip on it and twisting it behind Marth's back. Ike's golden blade was then pressed into his throat.

"Goodbye, Marth Lowell..."

Shuddering with fearful anticipation, the prince closed his eyes. As Ragnell was pushed agonisingly slowly into his throat, he heard voices over his shoulder, whether real or not, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that the weapon's blade was cutting deeper and deeper into his skin...

"Hya!" A voice, lined with a thick Italian accent, rang out behind him. Ike's grip suddenly vanished as he was dealt a sharp kick to the head. Marth moved to the side as Ike fell forward, and saw his saviour standing over Ike's unconscious body.

"Mario?"

The plumber surged forward, snatching Marth's wrist again and pulling him away. "Come on, we're-a in danger!"

"Wait, what danger?"

A needle whizzed through the empty space where Marth had been standing a second ago, answering his question. He tugged himself free of the plumber's grasp and started to run alongside him.

"You're in a different group, there should be six of you. Where are the others?"

Mario jerked his thumb backwards. "Behind us."

Marth looked back to see Luigi, Peach, and Wolf all running a couple of metres back. Then he noticed Sheik, suddenly appearing in one of the trees and flinging at set of needles at them, which were narrowly dodged, before vanishing again and reappearing in another tree further ahead.

"She's-a been playing this game for a while now," Mario panted. "Probably trying to wear us out, so that we're easier to take down."

"I thought there were six in your group. Where are the other two?"

"Captain Falcon was-a hit, and Sheik managed to-a deactivate Samus' Power Suit, I-a don't know how, but I think it-a might have injured her."

"Link managed to deactivate Ike's tracker as well...it seems the virus has some sort of telepathic control over electrical devices."

"If only we had-a known earlier..." Mario said, laughing sadly. "It might have-a saved some lives."

_Including Ike's_, Marth considered saying, but knew that speaking those words out loud would only make his anguish worse.

**-oOo-**

As they ran, they found that the trees around them were starting to look as if they were dying, with blackened leaves and peeling wood. Travelling further, the trees only worsened. Now they looked as if they had been badly burnt in some sort of forest fire, or thunderstorm. It wasn't long before they reached a large circular clearing, littered with singed tree-stumps. What looked the like the remains of an electric generator sat in the centre of the clearing.

"I wonder if that broken machine was what was responsible for-a this..." Mario muttered, jogging over to the mass of tangled, broken wires and melted metal, before inspecting it carefully.

Marth stayed back, slightly more cautious than the inquisitive plumber, who was in the midst of picking up a piece of broken wire when the rest of the group dashed into the clearing behind them, all slowing to a halt and taking in their surroundings breathlessly. A couple of seconds later, Sheik joined them, slowly replacing her needles in her inventory and summoning her chain.

"There's nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. This really does make an _excellent _battle arena."

Luigi leaned over to his brother. "I'm so-a tired. I don't know if I can fight, bro..." he whispered.

"We're all tired," Mario replied, looking doubtful. "But we're gonna have to give-a this all we've got left..."

The smashers moved inwards and formed a group together, waiting as Sheik advanced through the night towards them.

**-oOo-**

Not long after he had defeated R.O.B. and Wario, Pikachu had reached the base.

The night was almost at its end, and Pikachu had only taken two new victims. His new, twisted mind was almost disappointed with itself. Well, it would have been, if the knowledge that he was about to strike the core of the smasher's rebellion. The base would not provide cover and resistance for them any longer, not once he was inside.

The electric-type Pokemon built up speed as he approached the building, before kicking off with his back legs to send him skywards. He extended his front paws and grasped the bars that covered a large air vent at the back of the base. Pulling himself up, he was about to pry the bars apart, when something bit down hard on his tail.

Hissing, he swung his body left to free himself of the creature that had latched onto it. Squirtle's hold wasn't quite strong enough and he was tossed away, but managed to land on all fours after he fell. Pikachu released his hold on the bars and pounced down towards the water-type Pokemon.

"Squirtle, use water cannon!" Red called, stepping into view from the battle's far right. The Ice Climbers, Lucario and Jigglypuff stood at his side.

A powerful jet of water burst from Squirtle's mouth, aimed at the fast approaching Pikachu, who was knocked off course as the water made contact with his tiny frame. The Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff quickly ran in to join the fray at this point.

Pikachu soon recovered, and was in the process of shaking himself dry when twin mallets struck him hard in the head. Nana and Popo stood before the dazed Pikachu, about to strike again, when Jigglypuff stepped in front of them, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Popo asked, slightly irritated by the interruption. There was a short pause, before Jigglypuff's eyes closed and soft music started to drift gently through the air. As it trickled into Pikachu's ears, he felt it weigh his eyelids down. Slowly but surely, the group watched him fall into sleep's waiting arms.

Noticing this, Lucario walked over to join his group. In his paws he held a tree branch, which he had sharpened with his claws to form a stake. He knelt down before Pikachu's curled-up form and raised his new weapon.

Nana and Popo were suddenly horrified. "What are you doing?"

"Giving him a peaceful death," Lucario replied.

The Ice Climbers ran forward in an attempt to stop him, but Jigglypuff moved in front of them and raised the volume of her voice. The song soon sent both of them to sleep, and Red reached out to catch Nana and Popo as they fell, laying them down carefully. He nodded to Lucario.

"Do it now."

The aura Pokemon closed his eyes, uttering a sad apology under his breath, before plunging the stake down.

**

* * *

**

**:'( I feel bad for Pikachu**...

**The final battles will happen next chapter (Kirby and Zelda's group), including other events (which I'm going to stop myself from spoiling RIGHT NOW because I know I have the tendency to let bits of info slip sometimes). By the way, I know Popo using the word 'ass' made him sound kinda OOC, but I felt the line had to be said XD**

** Hope you liked that chapter, and it would be awesome if you guys could tell me what you thought of it, because I have mixed feelings on it, personally... **

**Until the next chapter: Their Grim Return  
**


	11. Their Grim Return

**It's another extra-long chapter people! And I didn't even manage to fit in everything I was planning to...*sighs* typical. Anything I promised you guys that would be in this chapter and isn't, will almost certainly be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that at the very, very latest (e.g. other events, Ike's appearance, Zeldas group's battle). **

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed last time- Bouncefox, The Great Fairy, some dude (I didn't know about Lucario not having claws, sorry), TheUglyBardOfLyra'sOxford, NinjaKrabz, Midnight Ghost, Sapphire Drakon, Razcoolzle, AlteaAuroraRia, Link PWNs u all!, XxhylianprincessxX and The-City-is-Alive.**

**Yes, I'm listing people now. **

**I can't believe it, almost 100 reviews! The person who writes the hundredth review gets cookies! Actually no, all of you do, just for being amazing! **

**Now on with the actual freaking story.

* * *

**

A tiny wedge of the sun finally appeared on the horizon, igniting the sky with it's dim light. The vast space had turned from black to a dark navy blue, and was now streaked vibrant red in places. The sight filled Master hand with anxiety.

"It's been what, eight hours?" He said. "Surely they would be back by now?"

"I'll bet they're fine. It probably took them a while to find the infected smashers. It's a big forest," Crazy hand, who hovered beside him at the window, put in. His brother sighed, Crazy had always been optimistic, sometimes ridiculously. His happy-go-lucky nature had always remained solid, even in the darkest of times.

"Yeah..." Master hand replied, deciding to humour his companion. "You're right. It's a difficult place to navigate, especially without a map. They've had to play hot or cold to try and find who they were looking for, which I can't imagine is easy."

"Hm," Crazy replied in a disinterested voice. If there was one thing that annoyed Master hand more than his brother's tendency to become hyper, it was his stupidly short attention span. "I'm hungry. And tired. And bored. And-"

"All right, I get the picture. I can keep watch, why don't you go off and do something else for a while?"

Crazy hand immediately perked up, and promptly left without leaving a reply.

Master hand felt that without his brother's excitable presence, he might fall asleep. But secretly, that was exactly what he wanted to do. He was worn out by dread and worry, and felt that there would be nothing better for him at that point than to fall asleep and wake up to find it had all just been an awful dream...

"BRO! BRO!"

Crazy's hysteric screams soon pulled him out of _that _stupor.

"What is it?" He called as he made his way out into the hallway. His brother's voice had held considerable excitement, perhaps their luck had changed. Perhaps something good was happening to them for once.

"It's them, they're back!"

As the commentator reached the hallway, he caught sight of Lucario's group in the doorway. They were bleary-eyed, and their shoulders slumped as they dragged themselves in. However, they were very much, alive. "Look, bro. It's them! They're back-"

"I can see that Crazy," Master hand said, in between chuckles of delight. "And I've never been so happy to!"

The group before him registered the welcoming with a variety of nods as they pushed past Crazy hand, who seemed to be trying to bear-hug them. However, as they approached Master hand, something about them snagged his attention. "You're...you look as if something's wrong."

Lucario answered him. "Unless you've failed to notice-"

Sudden horror struck Master hand "-of course...you're missing two."

"Indeed."

"What happened to R.O.B. and Wario, then?" He asked quietly.

This time, Red spoke up. "Wario didn't want to come with us to find Pikachu, so we left him with R.O.B. and went on our way without them."

"But when the tracker lead us to this clearing, which seemed to be erupting electricity from it's centre, we found that the cause of the electricity was some weird machine, not Pikachu," Nana added.

"It seemed like it was designed to distract us from Pikachu, so he could attack someone or something else. It turned out he was planning to attack the base," Red sighed. "But just as we were about to go and stop him, the machine started firing thunderbolts at us."

"I saw this weird alloy on the other side of the clearing. It looked kind of...tougher than a normal alloy, and unlike normal alloys, it had these weird eyes..." Popo trailed off as the vision flickered before his mind's eye, before picking up on his train of thoughts again. "The eyes kinda reminded me of, and I know this might sound weird, because he's dead and all, but-"

Worried looks bombarded him from all directions.

"-but they reminded me off Tabuu."

"Brilliant," Master hand snapped. "All I needed was the news that Tabuu had miraculously returned from the dead."

"Chill out, bro. Let him finish!" Crazy hand scolded him.

"Sorry Popo," the commentator sighed. "Carry on."

"So yeah, this Tabuu-slash-robot person looked like he was controlling the machine with a remote control device, but when Lucario destroyed the machine using his final smash, he was nowhere to be seen afterwards."

"I saw him run off," Lucario stated. "But I knew we didn't have time to go after him. We came back to the base instead, and only just managed to stop Pikachu clambering in through one of the air vents in time."

"You killed him, I presume?"

"It would have been a lot more difficult without Jigglypuff. She sent him to sleep, making it much easier to-" Red stopped upon noticing that the Ice Climbers had broken into quiet sobs. He concluded with a soft,"you know."

"Jigglypuff sent us to sleep, so we didn't have to watch...and when we woke up and Lucario said they'd buried him..." Popo sniffed.

"Then we waited for about two hours for R.O.B.'s signal. He said he'd send out a signal to reprogramme the tracker in four hours, so that would lead us back to Wario and him. It didn't come, and it had already been roughly six hours, so we presumed Pikachu had infected them whilst we were under attack by the machine," Lucario said gravely. "We decided to return here instead of looking for them..."

"I'm glad. The risk was too high, you made the right choice," Master hand sighed. "But damn, have you given me a hell of a lot of information to process."

"Hey Master hand, can we leave now? We're all kinda tired, and I need some time to think over what happened today as well," said Popo.

"Sure. You guys grab yourself food or whatever you need, and I'll stay here for the others who arrive."

The commentator waited for the group to trudge past him and off down the hallway, before turning to his brother. "You know, I wish I never sent them out there. I don't think it was the right decision."

"Naw, I don't either. They were outmatched from the start, bro. Thirty against five might as well have been three against five million."

"The infected seem to be so much more powerful than I thought, and cunning. What if more smashers are infected instead of returning alive?"

"I dunno. You're in charge bro, you tell me," Crazy hand replied. It didn't take him long to notice that his brother didn't have an answer. "Maybe you should have thought about that first, huh?"

Master hand sighed sadly. "I should."

**-oOo-**

Meta Knight's wings beat quickly as he flew above the trees. His gaze was fixed on the ground, due to the fact that he was trying to get a full birds-eye view of the forest floor. The tracker had been leading the group in that direction for a while, and as of yet, it hadn't shown any warnings of Kirby's presence. However, if Meta Knight were able to spot Kirby in advance, they decided that they would try to launch a surprise attack on him.

The peace was beginning to relax Meta Knight, though. Nothing had happened for a while, and sometimes he would snatch his eyes from the ground to glance at the the sun rising above the horizon. It was a stunning sight, and difficult to peel his stare from at times.

He was lucky that when Kirby did arrive, it was from a distance.

Kirby shot towards him like a bullet through the sky, travelling so fast atop his star that the knight almost didn't register the sight of him. Meta Knight watched the blur head closer for a spilt second, frozen in awe, before readying himself to move out of the way. However, Kirby had slowed down significantly as he got closer to Meta Knight, and did a last minute dive once he was within about fifty metres, that sent him plummeting towards the ground instead.

Kirby's reasoning hit him quickly enough. The ground was where the rest of his group were.

His wings folded behind him, sending him into free-fall. As he sped downwards, he tackled Kirby, knocking the puffball from his star just before he collided with the rest of the smashers.

The two, both dazed, then fell the rest of the journey downwards. Upon landing, Meta Knight released Kirby from his grasp to reach for his sword. Just as he realised he no longer had it, Kirby's punch struck him hard, and he staggered back, only to be met by a furious combo of jabs by his opponent's hand. Just as the tenth one passed, Kirby reared back and delivered a particularly powerful hit. Meta Knight reeled. Tiny bursts of white speckled his flickering vision, before darkness overcame him.

**-oOo-**

Diddy Kong was the first to see Meta Knight fall, and signalled for the rest of the group to follow before he dashed in Kirby's direction.

The possessed smasher summoned his mallet as Diddy Kong leapt, twisting in the air to perform a flying kick. Kirby used the hammer's shaft to block the attack, but had no chance to counter as Yoshi flutter-kicked into the air above him and ground-pounded. He rolled backwards to dodge instead, allowing him to get in front of Diddy Kong as the ape landed his attack.

He swung the mallet with unnatural speed. It slammed into Diddy Kong's stomach before he had time to move, and he was swept several metres away by the sheer force, before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop beside Meta Knight.

Yoshi and King Dedede were advancing, and Kirby had only just finished his swing when Dedede's larger, more deadly mallet struck him. Yoshi then jumped after the dazed Kirby as he soared into the sky. When the dinosaur's flutter jump brought him the Kirby's height, he flipped forwards and head-butted the puffball, smashing him hard into a nearby tree.

Consciousness left Kirby as he slid to the forest floor.

**-oOo-**

"We should go and see if the others are OK whilst he's down, 'cause he ain't gonna be down for long," King Dedede pointed out to Yoshi as he landed. The dinosaur nodded and followed the penguin as he headed in Meta-Knight and Diddy Kong's direction. "Oh, and just where the hell are that game and watch guy, and Olimar? I'm sure they were here a second ago. Maybe they chickened out or somethin'..."

Yoshi shrugged.

As they approached the injured pair, the sight of Meta Knight's mask was the first thing to strike both of them. A jagged crack ran diagonally across the shining mask of silver, and exposing nothing but darkness beneath.

"Freaky...I always wondered what was beneath that mask, but it seems that the crack don't reveal much. That guy's always gonna be a mystery," Dedede muttered.

"Yoshi..." the dinosaur commented.

King Dedede frowned. "If we get out of here alive, I'm requesting that Master hand get you a language translator."

They moved on to Diddy Kong, as he was awake. Yoshi extended a hand to his friend as he sat up. Diddy Kong rubbed a nasty cut on his forehead, before picking up his hat, placing it back on his head, and taking Yoshi's hand. When on his feet, the ape suddenly became excited by something, and began to bounce up and down and point in Kirby's direction.

"Make that two translators," Dedede grumbled as he tried to discern what Diddy Kong was pointing at. "Hey, wait a minute. That's Meta Knight's sword, over by Kirby..."

Yoshi dashed over and scooped it up, before bringing it back and handing it to King Dedede. The penguin glanced at Meta Knight, who still had not awoken, and then down at the sword. When he spoke, his voice was slightly cracked. "We could use it to kill Kirby y'know, whilst we have the chance."

Silence fell across the trio, but the pause didn't last long before a gruff voice rang out to break it. "I'll-a push that sword through your head first." It could only have belonged to Wario. He, R.O.B., Mr Game and Watch and Olimar were moving through the undergrowth towards them. From a first glance, it would have been difficult to tell whether they were infected, but Wario's statement, the way R.O.B.'s eyes kept flickering green, the fact that Olimar's helmet was cracked and Mr Game and Watch's silence all screamed the latter.

Kirby grunted and stirred.

Dread leaked into the atmosphere.

"There are too many..." Whispered King Dedede.

Wario moved his hand out to the side, signalling to the group behind him to stop. Instead of heading for the conscious trio, he plodded casually over to Meta Knight. With a gruff chuckle, he leaned down to grab a hold of the fallen knight and hoist him into the air. His gloved hand wasn't able to get a hold in time before Meta Knight's eyes suddenly flew open, and in a swish of his cape, he had vanished and reappeared at the trio's side.

"I believe you have my sword?" The knight stated, glancing up at Dedede, who looked back with an expression of shock.

"Damn, you're good, MK!"

"Just give me the sword before we're torn to pieces."

The penguin rapidly handed Galaxia back to its trusted owner. Wario growled under his breath. "You're still outmatched, five to four," he hissed.

"He's right," Dedede sighed, watching as Kirby awoke fully and ran over to join the group of infected before them. "We had trouble with just one, so how the heck are we gonna fight five?"

Meta Knight considered this for a minute, all the while icy stares from the infected bore holes into the group. Eventually, he spoke in a hushed tone, only allowing his group to hear. "Yoshi and Diddy Kong will return to the base. Dedede, if it's OK with you, then the two of us will hold off the infected until both the younger ones are out of sight."

Yoshi and Diddy Kong both glared.

"I'm not suggesting that either of you are weak, but I know for a fact that Diddy Kong's uncle would be beyond despair if anything happened to his wonderful nephew..." Diddy Kong's glare faded. "...and if he is to return to the base, I would prefer that he would not do it alone. Other dangers may await you in the forest, and if you stay together, you're more likely to be able to overcome them."

Yoshi nodded, patting Diddy Kong's shoulder. The young ape looked at Meta Knight with tearful eyes, searching for another way. As if the knight could hear his thoughts, he shook his head. "There's no need for sadness. If we don't return, then I wish you farewell, from the bottom of my heart. Now is the time for haste though, not regret. Now you must hurry!"

"Don't forget to send the other smashers our goodbye, now get movin' ya pair of gibberish-speaking freaks!" Dedede chuckled.

And with that, the two headed off into the night, without looking back. Sobs echoed in the distance as they vanished from sight.

"Stop them!" Wario called to his group. Meta Knight and King Dedede moved directly in front of the charging mass of infected smashers.

"Not going to happen," the penguin stated.

Meta Knight raised his sword in front of him. It caught the moonlight and flashed threateningly. "You'll have to get through us, first."

**-oOo-**

It was another hour before the next group returned to the base, and both hands were still waiting in hallway when there was frantic knocking on the door. However, due to their lack of sleep, there was a significant delay before either of them managed to bring themselves to go and open it. However, the delay had apparently been too long, and when Crazy hand floated forwards, the door shattered and its pieces were splayed across the floor. Donkey Kong's right fist was then withdrawn, and he moved it back to where it had been before, cradling the head of the boy in his arms.

"Lucas!" Crazy hand cried, backing up to allow Donkey Kong and the rest of his group through. Master hand, now fully alert, moved to inspect the damage. Lucas's T-shirt was logged with blood, the pattern no longer visible underneath thick layers of crimson. His breathing was ragged and irregular, but at least it was still there. Deciding to save questions for later, he began giving out instructions. "If any of you are hurt, then go with Crazy hand into the kitchen to get first aid. I'm going to take Lucas to the basement where we have some more advanced medical supplies. DK, if you'd follow me."

Ness watched Master hand and Donkey Kong hurry off weakly. He was shaking all over, and had to place a hand against the wall to keep himself upright. Pit went to his friend's side, eyeing his unusually pale face with concern.

"I think...I might actually be sick..." Ness mumbled. "Oh no-"

Pit dashed into the kitchen where everyone else in his group were being treated for various injuries, grabbed the nearest bowl and headed to Ness's side, before placing it underneath the boy's chin.

The bowl was soon full, and the angel, when he was sure Ness had finished, tipped its contents down the kitchen sink and went back to speak with him.

"Sorry about that..." Ness sighed. "It's just...I got really close to Lucas by coming here to the smash universe. We're practically brothers now. Plus, there was all that blood, and just the knowledge that we killed Toon Link, one of my best friends...and today's just been so horrible-"

"Don't worry, Ness. For one, I feel exactly the same way about this whole thing, it's been really upsetting, and I never expected it to be this awful, but you're especially close to Lucas so it's normal that you feel even worse than the rest of us. But what I know, is that Lucas will be OK."

"Everyone says that, when you're worried about something. They don't even think about it, they just tell you everything will be fine because it's the only thing they can find to say."

"Oh what, so you don't trust me now?" Pit teased. "Surely by hanging out with me, you'd have figured out that I'm always right?"

Ness chuckled. "You always manage to make me forget about the things I'm supposed to be worrying about by distracting me with bad jokes, that's the only thing I know about you."

"It takes a lot of my brain power to come up with those jokes actually, so I'd prefer it if you didn't take the piss out of them," Pit huffed. Ness laughed harder, and when he'd finished, he realised that he really had almost forgotten his worries.

"Thanks for staying Pit. You should go get some bandages now, though. You've got some pretty bad scrapes."

"They don't hurt, and besides, I'd feel better knowing you were OK."

"And I'd feel better knowing you'd gotten some first aid."

"You win," Pit sighed, raising his hands in the air. He turned to go back to the kitchen, but not before adding:"I know he's going to be fine, though."

Ness was however, was much more uncertain.

**

* * *

**

**Olimar and Mr Game and Watch should never have lagged behind...**

**I hope that this chapter, roughly around 3,715 words, made up for my updating failures, but most of all, I hope that you all enjoyed it :) **

**Their new plans are about to be unveiled... **

**Until the next chapter: Apocalypse of Salvation  
**


	12. Apocalypse of Salvation

**Two reasons for me to celebrate: One, it's finally the summer holidays, so I should be able to write slightly longer chapters (expect when I'm in France, but I'll put an A/N up with the details closer to the time) and two, I can't believe I actually have one hundred reviews! You all deserve an awesome chapter for that. I don't know how close this is to awesome, but I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to the amazing reviewers: Midnight Ghost, The Great Fairy, AlteaAuroraRia, Sapphire Drakon, XxoO-Light The Sky-oOxX, NinjaKrabz, Link PWNs u all!, Guy, TheUglyBardOfLyra'sOxford (don't worry, the suspense/ horror theme will reappear in chapter 13 or 14 at latest), Osaki-Hime and Razcoolzle. Hugs for all! (again, be afraid)  
**

**Now, back to Zelda's group...

* * *

**

Marth's hand drifted slowly to the hilt of Falchion, which had been replaced in its sheath for the time being. It was only seconds until Sheik was in range. His fingertips brushed the handle of his sword, the cold metal sending a shiver down his spine. Blood red eyes flicked cautiously over them, watching for movement. The smashers would have to be quicker than they had ever been, despite feeling more exhausted than they had ever felt.

Two more steps now, Marth judged. His fellow smashers knew it too. He caught them tensing in the corner of his eye as Sheik took the final step into their attacking range. Then there was a jerk, and suddenly everyone was running.

They surged forward like a tidal wave. Sheik flicked her wrist left and right, swinging the chain in different directions to try and break the group apart as they approached. Marth and Mario lead the group, and instead if moving they ran straight into the attack, letting the chain tear and slash at them as they ran through Sheik's defence.

Mario stopped and drew fire into his hands as Marth twisted his body back to swing his sword. Both attacks hit Sheik simultaneously as they were released, and she was in the process of staggering back when Wolf, Luigi and Peach charged into her, unleashing attacks of their own.

Sheik fell, but as the smashers approached her, she pushed herself back up and kicked out at the same time, catching the fighter at the head of the group, Wolf, in the midriff. Peach and Luigi grabbed hold of him as he lost his balance, whilst Marth dashed past them to get to Sheik, who had taken the distraction as an opportunity to get back to her feet.

He rammed Falchion forward, powering the attack with his momentum, but Sheik vanished before she was hit. She landed behind the rest of the group, but didn't have the chance to hurt them as she noticed Mario soaring through the air towards her with his fist drawn back. She jumped at him instead, speedily flinging a set of needles at him.

Mario was forced to dodge instead of letting his punch fly. As his feet hit the ground he heard Sheik land behind him. He whirled around to try and hit her, only to have his fist caught by her chain. She didn't leave him time to think as she suddenly jerked on the chain, and sent him flying into the rest of his group.

The force of the impact was enough to bowl everyone over. No sooner had they been knocked down, they began to struggle back up again. Heavy, ragged breaths and pained grunts signalled the effort being put into the process; the smashers were beginning to reach their limits, whereas Sheik appeared to have an endless store of energy, despite her injuries.

Mario, who had come off worst of all, was having trouble staying on his feet. Luigi grabbed his brother's arm and looped it over his shoulder. "You should sit this one out, Mario," he said.

"N-no..." the plumber mumbled, almost incoherently.

Sheik chuckled. "One down already, I see. How many more do I have to hurt before you finally realise this is a battle you cannot win?"

The smashers gazed at each other for a moment. A sense of hopelessness was spreading through them, they could see it in one another's expressions. Was it really just a matter of time before they were done for anyway? Was fighting just a pointless waste of energy?

**-oOo-**

Sheik began to advance again, and the fighters instinctively formed a protective line in front of the Mario and Luigi.

"Perhaps you need me to break you further..." She muttered darkly. White light promptly enveloped her, fading seconds later to reveal Princess Zelda. As Wolf, Peach and Marth moved forward, they were instantly greeted by Din's fire. Only Wolf managed to avoid it in time, by leaping high and using an air dodge as the fireball exploded. He landed, rolled and pulled out his blaster simultaneously. He then tapped the trigger quickly. Zelda easily deflected the laser blasts using Nayru's love, but Wolf dashed left as his own attacks were reflected back at him, narrowly escaping being hit.

Just as the crystal shield around the princess shattered, Wolf charged at her with claws outstretched. He slashed right in a quick, powerful movement, only to find that he was attacking thin air. She had used Farore's wind to get behind him, and green sparks erupted from her fingertips before he could move. He growled as burning pain shot through his back, before collapsing.

Marth and Peach were already running at Zelda though, and it was the princess' turn to be caught off guard as both Peach's frying pan and Marth's sword made contact with her. She countered with Nayru's love, but Marth used his blade to block whilst Peach jumped and opened her umbrella, before floating peacefully above them.

**-oOo-**

Fury built up inside the prince of Altea as he looked at Zelda. He wasn't angry at her, he wasn't angry at any of the smashers that had been infected. He was angry at the virus, the twisted illness that had turned his friends against him, forcing him to fight them whilst trying not to consider whether there might still part of themselves inside their infected minds.

As more sparks of magic exploded from Zelda's hands, the prince growled and plunged Falchion forward for what he hoped to be, the last time. His blade pierced Zelda's shoulder just before her attack hit him, the latter forcing him to let go of Falchion's handle.

He was knocked back, but not from his feet. Although immense pain shot through his body, he was able to hold onto his consciousness and watch Peach float down towards Zelda. As she glided down, she delivered a sharp kick to the vulnerable Hylian, whom finally fell under the blow.

Marth wiped away of bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, caught his breath for a moment, before heading over to where Zelda had fallen. Peach landed at his side and peered down at the half-conscious princess below her, before gasping and turning away.

Falchion was still buried in Zelda's shoulder, and her shaking hand was weakly grasping the hilt. She managed to wrench it from herself and held it above her. Marth reached down cautiously, but as the handle reached his palm, she released the blood-drenched blade, allowing him to take it.

"K-kill...me," she managed. "Please..."

Marth couldn't reply, his throat had clenched at the sound of her voice. She had to be back.

Swallowing hard, he slowly found the strength the speak. "Why?"

"Because...otherwise," she choked, "it will kill...you."

"You mean the virus?"

"Yes...I-I hate...it. It hurts..." She had never sounded so close to a frightened child.

"OK." The word was forced through gritted teeth as Marth struggled to compose himself. He raised Falchion. "OK..."

He didn't think. Thoughts were driving him to madness, and he knew that the only way to get rid of the feeling of losing control was to plunge Falchion down. He took one last look, one last breath, and did what only the strongest could have done.

He killed her.

Once he was sure that Falchion had pierced straight through her heart, Marth turned away and didn't dare to look back at what he had done. Instead he made to head over in Peach's direction, try to comfort her and stop the tears streaming from her eyes. She shouldn't have looked in the first place, true, but how can someone continue to look away when something that terrible happens to their friend? Marth was considering this, trying to tidy of his now scrambled thoughts, when an inhumane roar erupted from nowhere.

"Marth, behind you!" Peach stammered.

The hilt of Ragnell slammed into his head before Peach's warning did. He collapsed for what seemed to have been the millionth time, groaning in agony as he rolled over to try and catch of glimpse of his attacker before lost consciousness.

The only shape he could discern, was the blury outline of Ike.

**-oOo-**

"So here we have Lucario, Red, The Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff from group one. That's minus two smashers, Crazy," Master hand stated, and Crazy hand quickly scribbled the information down. The smashers who had returned and both hands were assembled in the kitchen for a head count. "Then, from Toon Link's group we have Pit, Ness, Fox, Falco, DK and...well, Lucas is questionable..."

Ness shuffled, uncomfortable. His friend was lying in the basement on the scarce scraps of bedding that Crazy hand managed to salvage from the Base's old store cupboard. Although the base lacked medical equipment, Master hand had done a good job of treating Lucas with the wide variety of medication that the base held for emergencies. Lucas was unconscious for the time being, but Master hand remained confident that he would awake in a 'day or two'. If only Ness could have shared his enthusiasm.

"The smashers from Link and Zelda's group have not yet returned, and all we have so far from Kirby's group are Yoshi and Diddy Kong, who returned about half an hour ago."

Diddy Kong sniffed sadly and snuggled deeper into Donkey Kong's fur, whom had been holding him protectively and lovingly ever since he had arrived. Yoshi glanced at them longingly, silently wishing that he something to make him feel better about the day's dark turn of events.

**-oOo-**

Master hand was about to resume, when there was a _thud. _It sounded like it came from somewhere by the door.

"I'll get it!" Crazy hand chirped, leaving the desk he had been writing at and hovering out into the hallway. He opened the door to reveal Meta Knight, who was lying a couple of feet from the doorway. It had begun to rain, and the water crashed against his mask, mixing with the crimson liquid that stained it. Streaming down the silver surface, it pooled around him like a tiny lake. Crazy hand almost shrank back at the sight. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Master hand asked as he approached the scene, before muttering grimly, "Not another one hurt..."

Meta Knight shifted a little as Master hand moved forward. The Knight's eyes drifted open and closed drowsily. When he finally managed to keep them open, he fixed his weak stare on master hand. "King Dedede...is dead..." he mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault," the commentator said gently as he scooped up the fallen knight, before shouting at the tail of smashers whom had followed him outside to get back into the kitchen.

**-oOo-**

Thirty minutes of treatment later and Meta Knight was amongst the gathered smashers, insisting that he was well enough to stand and listen. He had taken several nasty injuries, and the crack running across his mask was clearly beyond repair.

He and King Dedede had only managed to kill one of the infected, Mr Game and Watch, before they were forced to run themselves. Meta Knight couldn't keep the scene from his mind, when he and Dedede had turned to run, and after a while had been unable hear his comrade's footfalls. He had looked back to sight Dedede lying several metres back, motionless. He hadn't been strong enough to carry on...

Meta Knight shuddered.

"So, from Kirby's group, we also have Meta Knight, and that's it. Got that?"

"Yup," Crazy hand replied as he wrote. When he finished, he tossed the list to Master hand. The commentator read aloud. "We sent out thirty five smashers. Ten and a half hours later, we only have thirteen back. We know we have lost at least five-wait, what does that say? I can hardly read your writing..."

"'Possibly,'" Crazy hand stated, somewhat angrily.

"We know we have lost at least five, _possibly_ six..." Ness sighed, knowing full well who the hand was referring to. "...and we're still ex-is that word expecting? Expecting twelve more, but we don't know how many of those will come back."

Master hand threw the clipboard across the room, and it landed messily on the desk. "I'll make a proper write-up of that later," he said, much to his brother's annoyance. "Right now there are some important issues to be faced. The first one, is that we believe Tabuu is back."

The smashers' expressions darkened, but they knew better now than to interrupt when time had become an luxury they couldn't afford to waste.

"Popo thinks he saw an alloy with his distinctive features, and although I'm not sure how he managed to possess one of the alloys, or how he has even survived, it's safe to say that we should be on the look out for him. Any more sightings, and you will report them back to me as soon as you can."

"Why would we be seeing Tabuu? You're not sending us out again, surely?" Popo asked.

"Please, just hear me out," Master hand begged. "Words cannot express my grief at the idea that some of you have lost your comrades and friends, and that I have lost the smashers that I was supposed to be supervising over this period of time. I know that sending you out there was wrong, even if we did manage to kill a few of the infected, it was hardly worth losing any of you."

"But don't worry, because this time, bro has a plan he knows will work!" Crazy hand said cheerfully.

"But that isn't to say that it lacks danger. To put it simply, if we stay here, we will be found and we will die. The thought of losing more of you is something awful, but if this plan works, it will end the virus for good, and perhaps even put a stop to Tabuu and whatever he's up to."

"Would this plan happen to be, then?" Pit asked.

"There was one item, tested in this very base, that was not allowed into the brawl tournaments. Its power was deemed dangerous, and fractions of its energy were used to empower the smash balls instead."

Red smiled."Let me guess, you're keeping it here, right?"

"Yes. This item is the most powerful of them all, named the Apocalypse Orb to symbolise it's strength. The name is, admittedly, a little over dramatic, but once activated it could easily destroy ten stages put together, plus KO'ing every single smasher instantaneously."

"A little bit too powerful for a brawl, then," Ness pointed out. "So, what does it do?"

"We actually created it before we invented the smash ball, it was sort of a prototype. It basically allows the fighter to unleash their final smash, but a much more devastating version."

Meta Knight frowned. "We can't use our final smashes against the infected."

"But the Apocalypse Orb can be used. Say two smashers were fighting. One had the power of the smash ball within them whereas the other had the power of the Apocalypse Orb. The smasher with the orb would be able to use their final smash, whereas the one with the smash ball wouldn't. The orb's power can override anything that would cancel out a smash ball's power."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Lucario questioned. "It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"At the time, I was sure it would be too dangerous. I still am, but it's the only option left."

"So, why don't we just grab it, lure the infected into the middle of the forest, and finish them whilst we can?" Pit asked.

"It's not that simple. Just before Tabuu attacked a couple of months ago, I decided to break the orb in two so that he couldn't use it for his own desires if he found it. I hid one half here, and the other half in the underground level of the mansion."

"I didn't even know there _was _an underground level," Fox murmured.

"I didn't want word to get out to anyone of the orb's location, just in case the information fell on ears of those who would take advantage of it, which is probably why you've never heard of the underground level. It's spilt into two rooms, the first is a basement used to store broken weaponry and items, and the second is a control room. It's filled with computers that store data about all of you, and sometimes we leave battle-damaged alloys in there if the basement is full."

"The other half of the orb is stored down there, in the basement. It's under the biggest pile of broken items, inside a safe. I will give to one of you, and only one, the code to open the safe."

"Why just one?" Fox questioned.

"I don't want lots of copies of the safe's code on your persons, just in case the infected find it and take that half of the orb for themselves."

"Oh, and anyone who doesn't want to go, doesn't have to. We need some of you to head out, though," Crazy hand said.

Before the smashers could contemplate, Master hand quickly cut in. "Actually, I'll give you all some time to think. You have two weeks, and then whoever wants to go, can go back to the mansion. Right now, I'm just hoping that the rest of the smashers return safely. The more we have, the higher the chance that we can actually end this."

**

* * *

And thus ends chapter twelve... **

**If any of you are a bit confused about what happens when an infected smasher is dying, and if they really are still infected or not, then don't worry. You're meant to be. I used Toon Link and Zelda's deaths to make sure that you don't know whether there is still a part of the good smasher inside their infected mind, as I'm trying to keep it a secret until the end of the story. **

**Which brings me onto the next subject nicely: the poll. As you've probably guessed, it's gone (cue cries of shock and astonishment). Thanks to the 23 voters who took the time to share their opinions, you've been a massive help. I now know exactly how the story will end (which sounds stupid, because I really should have planned it out before I started writing this.) **

**From the next chapter onwards I'll show Master hand's list of smashers that are infected and smashers that aren't. That way it should be a little easier to keep track of who has died and such XD**

**There's one more battle to go. Now Zelda's group must battle Ike, whom doesn't seem very happy for some reason. It's going to be difficult, I can tell you that... **

**Until chapter thirteen: Fighting for Life**


	13. Fighting for Life

**Meh! **

**Why is writing this suddenly so difficult? I feel like it's getting repetitive. Heck, it kinda is, which is why I'm glad this is the last repetitive chapter. Chapter 14 should be more interesting, as we're delving back into the horror theme a bit... **

**Thanks so much to these guys for their comments: Midnight Ghost, The Great Fairy, Sapphire Drakon, Vulpixi Misa (new reader! :D) , AlteaAuroraRia, Link PWNs u all!, Bouncefox (sorry for not replying to your review btw, I told myself I would, but forgot because I'm an idiot) and Razcoolzle. **

**I don't like this chapter. I swear my writing skill is decreasing, or maybe I'm just paranoid. Anyway, make of it what you will, and I'm sorry if it sucks...

* * *

**

"What's happening over there?" Mario asked his brother, who shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't see past those-" Luigi pointed to a thick layer of shrubbery further ahead of them. "That's-a where I saw the others go."

Wolf, Marth and Peach had not come back since.

"I can't-a hear anything."

"Maybe they won?"

Mario glanced up at him worriedly. "I want to go and-a see."

"You can't-"

**-oOo-**

Stinging pain coursed through Wolf's paws and arms as he struggled to keep his grip on Ragnell. He and Ike stood on opposite sides of Marth's unconscious frame. The mercenary's sword loomed over the gap, the only thing rendering it immobile was Wolf, who was struggling to stop Ike from plunging it into Marth's chest.

He was slowly, but surely, losing.

Ragnell's edges were cutting deeper and deeper into his gloved paws; blood dripped from the cuts and fell like raindrops onto Marth's tunic and face whilst he lay there, unaware.

Ike grinned and increased the power behind his drive again, drawing a desperate snarl from Wolf as he struggled to hold on. Melancholy images drifted into his head as the pain grew, of his own death, of his own claws around someone else's neck, of bodies with no life in their eyes. He began to let go. Ragnell's tip dropped further.

"Why do you hold on, when you have nothing to lose?" Ike questioned tauntingly, shoving Ragnell down with renewed force. Gasping, Wolf gazed weakly at his opponent. He would have made to choke out an answer, had the look on Ike's face not caught his attention. The mercenary's teeth were suddenly gritted and his stare went over Wolf's shoulder, into the clearing behind him. One word tumbled from his lips.

"You..."

Wolf glanced back in time to see Mario and Luigi standing there, fists flaming. Ike quickly switched targets, kicking Wolf aside and jumping over Marth's body. He blocked a double barrel of fireballs with Ragnell's shaft as they came, before charging at the Mario brothers.

He swung his sword horizontally, but the blow was ducked instantly. The brothers scattered before he could strike again, both Mario and Luigi moving to different areas. Angered, Ike ran at the closest one, Luigi, who sent a barrage of fireballs tumbling towards him. The mercenary grinned and slashed quickly at the flames, dousing them. Luigi reverted to close combat, lashing out with his own fists. Ike blocked one punch and caught the other. Instantly, the possessed smasher's free hand flew forwards and snatched his shirt front.

"Let go of him!" Came Mario's voice. Ike didn't react to this, he could sense Mario's aura, rapidly approaching him from the right...

He pivoted to face his oncoming opponent, hoisting the terrified Luigi into the air as he went. Mario skidded to a halt, eyes widening. In a movement so fast it looked unreal, Ike swung his arm back and hurled Luigi into his brother.

The impact sent them sprawling in a way that felt all to familiar. After coming to a halt, they were left in a heap in the dirt yet again.

"That...was all my fault..." Luigi choked. "Sorry."

Mario clambered to his feet and tugged his brother up with him. "Don't be. I'm-a not hurt."

The two went on the attack again. Mario, slightly in front, feinted a fire punch but instead sprang over Ike's head. The mercenary turned, only to have Luigi's kick strike him from behind. He staggered forwards but regained his composure in time to sidestep Mario's fire punch and swing Ragnell in a heavy diagonal arc, catching the plumber in the side. He sensed that Luigi was still behind him and spun round again, using his momentum to power a horizontal swipe. It was too fast to dodge and knocked his opponent down swiftly.

A fireball suddenly struck his right side, setting his cape alight. He grunted and snatched the corner of the material, before swinging it rapidly to put out the flames. By the time he had released it again, Mario had broken into a run at him. A smile twitched at the corner of the mercenary's mouth. He had no idea how they kept it up.

Mario jumped before he reached Ike, planning on performing his meteor smash. But the mercenary was quicker. Instead of moving away, he moved forwards as Mario's feet left the ground, and caught the plumber in mid-air as he surged towards him. How he'd done that, Mario had no time to ponder on, as he was tossed over Ike's shoulder. He might as well have been a feather, for all the effort it took.

**-oOo-**

He landed next to his brother again, but at least he hadn't collided with him this time. Still, it was the worst landing he's taken, and stars were flickering before his eyes. He tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness swept him down. Ike's hulking figure loomed over him like a dark cloud.

The infected smasher raised his sword. Fire began to stream down the shaft of the weapon. Sharp red and orange illuminated the area around him, glowing brighter and stronger with each second. The wind picked up at Ike's heels and his cape soared behind him as he charged up the eruption attack. Finally, the furious _whoosh_ of the flames and the air as they picked up, halted.

Ragnell, burning brighter than the sky, sped down and pierced the ground between Mario and Luigi. The power inside the blade was unleashed, and it erupted outwards in a flaming explosion, finally bringing death upon the two brothers.

But for Mario it didn't come instantly. He gazed above him as he died, watching the last of the dawn stars go out. Then he caught something. Burnt tree branches hung over him like claws, and he could faintly see something in their grasp. Desperately, he tried to make out who it was, and only saw at a final glimpse, when the sun rose further over the horizon, the bloodied face of the person he'd hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

"Peach..." he stated. At least now, they could spend their time together in death. He smiled weakly at the thought, his last thought, and slumped.

**-oOo-**

"Now," Ike muttered to himself. "Who next?"

Marth was still unconscious, and Wolf had fallen under too. Once they were all dead, he could pass on the virus to all of them and bring his army back to Tabuu. But who would go first? Marth was the one to catch his eye. Disturbed memories still lingered in his head of that man's face, and every time he saw it, he weakened. He did not want that. The power thief was to go next.

He walked over to the prince, ready to end him, when a new aura brushed his subconscious.

There was a sudden _bang_, and pain ripped through Ike's right hand. "Where the heck?" he spat as Ragnell fell from his temporarily paralysed hand. Zero Suit Samus revealed herself, jumping down from the tree she'd been sitting in and pointed her gun at him.

"Shame you never bothered to look up," she said.

Ike glared."As a good a shot as that was, it won't stop me from killing you. Most of your friends are dead, and two are unable to fight," he gestured at the man at his feet, and then to where Wolf was. Or had been.

"Who said anything about me being unable to fight?" Came the Star Warrior's voice. Ike turned to see that Wolf was on his feet again. He clutched his bloody paws to his chest, but that would clearly not stop him from trying to get them around the mercenary's throat.

"Two, that's nothing..." Ike trailed off unexpectedly. A look of genuine fear came into his eyes, and when he spoke again, he sounded confused and weak. "...I can leave them...we need some energy for his resurrection... can return..."

He backed away, and darted off through the forest, as if he were a completely different person.

"Are we really that scary?" Samus questioned after a confusion-filled silence.

"You are," Wolf replied, chuckling softly. "But we clearly weren't it. Something else went on there."

"Maybe he's leading us into false sense of security?"

"Doesn't look like it. I mean, he's a bulky guy. He'd be stupid to try and hide behind these." He patted a spindly tree trunk nearby. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. We need to get whoever is alive back to the mansion."

Samus knelt down and carefully tucked her arms underneath Marth, before lifting him. She gazed sympathetically at his condition. There was a lot of blood on him, some bruises and even a couple of burns. Nothing she hadn't seen before, but it saddened her nonetheless.

**-oOo-**

Wolf took one look at the Mario brothers and sighed. He'd seen Peach already, she'd already been ensnared in the tree branches when he's reached her. She'd only just managed to hold Ike off until he arrived. At least he'd survived when he had held Ike back, whereas she had not. The Mario Brothers must have been doing the same thing whilst he'd been unconscious, before the mercenary killed them too.

"Marth's the only survivor, lucky bastard," Wolf said bitterly.

"It's not his fault they died."

"I know...but...it's just that...I suppose I wish they'd never died in the first place."

"I think that goes for both of us. The only thing we can do right now is take Marth back and get his injuries taken care of."

"End his pain."

* * *

The list so far:

**Dead: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr Game and Watch.**

_Infected: Ike, R.O.B., Wario, Olimar, King Dedede, Bowser, Sonic, Snake, Kirby, Captain Falcon._

Alive: Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, Yoshi, Ness, Pit, Samus, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth. Lucas?

* * *

**Yay for annoyingly short chapters! I tried to lengthen it, but I was really running out of time and wanted to get something up today, because it's been ages since I updated this story :( **

**I hope that list has helped you guys to keep track of things. Hopefully it's a bit easier than backtracking through the whole story. **

**There may be typos in this, because I've been writing it for ages and your brain slips when you do that. I usually miss them when I look through the chapter afterwards. **

**Oh, and thanks to all the favouriters and subscribers (lots more, yay!), I haven't thanked you guys in a while ^-^ **

**Until Chapter 14: Dark**


	14. Dark

**Stupid freaking internet connection... **

**My internet completely died yesterday, which was why I couldn't update. I had the chapter all ready as well! At least it's working now, and it gave me the excuse to update on my birthday! :D**

**Huge amounts of gratitude go to: TdiBridgette, Aquas DragoKnight, emmy (sorry for killing Snake btw!), Link PWNs u all!, The Great Fairy, Midnight Ghost, TheUglyBardOfLyra'sOxford (thanks for reviewing Poisoned too!), Razcoolzle, AlteaAuroraRia, a (thanks for both reviews!) and TUL Angel. You people are amazing! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**

When Samus and Wolf staggered in to the base, the rest of the smashers rushed to their aid. Pit and Fox lifted Marth from Samus' hold together. Her Power Suit's deactivation had inflicted several painful burns on her, which were evidently beginning to take their toll. As Falco and Lucario moved forward to support her, she nearly fell into their arms.

Wolf was even worse. His clothing was logged with blood from the deep cuts in his paws, and it clung to his body. Donkey Kong ran to catch him as he sank to his knees, drawing rapid, weak breaths.

Master Hand sped into the hallway in time to witness the returned Smashers being supported by their fellows. Samus had lost her suit, Wolf was blood-drenched and Marth was unconscious. The sight brought questions and worries upon him, but he pushed them aside, instead rushing in to help.

First he lead Fox and Pit to the basement, and recovered some spare bedding that they could lie Marth down on. The prince had showed no signs of waking since he had been brought in, another cause for concern that Master Hand would have to deal with later on.

Afterwards, he headed back to the ground floor. Cries of panic drew him into the kitchen. In the middle of the floor was now Wolf, who was barely clinging to his own consciousness as blood continued to stream in vast quantities from his injuries and colour the tiles.

Crazy Hand had pushed his way through the circle of horrified smashers and reached the star warrior first. Together, he and Master Hand brought him into the makeshift infirmary and placed him down beside the others.

Upon returning to the kitchen, the hands found Samus, slumped weakly against the counter. Sincerity replaced the exhaustion in her expression as they approached her, and she promised them that she was fine. Master hand had no doubt that she had suffered worse in her own dangerous life, and that her knowledge of the severity of certain wounds was probably more extended than his, so took her word and left to tend to the others.

The smashers watched him glide through the doorway, before turning to her.

"So," Pit said softly, "what happened?"

She sighed. "It's a long story."

"Maybe you could start with what happened to the missing smashers?" he suggested.

"What do you think happened to them? If they were still breathing then they would be back here, wouldn't they?" She snapped.

Pit shivered. "So that's Mario, Luigi, Peach and Falcon, all dead?"

"Yes."

Tears clouded Yoshi's eyes, and Diddy Kong grasped his hand in an attempt to offer some comfort, although he couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow in his own chest. Many of the smasher's gazes dropped sadly, whereas others became angered and muttered darkly to themselves, bitter at losing their companions.

After a couple of seconds, she continued. "If you want a more accurate account, you'd be better off talking to Wolf, if he survives. I was out of the picture for most of it, but I think he knows how it all played out. I think that they killed Zelda though, but it took a hell of a lot out of them. They were hardly able to defend themselves when Ike came along-"

"Ike...wasn't he in Link's group?" Fox inquired.

"He was killed and infected. The only non-infected survivor from Link's group in the end was Marth, who somehow joined our group. I don't know how he ended up in the state he's in either, but I think it was Ike that put him into it."

"Why is it that you have no idea what went on?"

"Basically, and I have no idea how, but Zelda managed to deactivate my Power Suit. I swear it was just by looking at it."

"The same thing that Toon Link did to my gun," Falco muttered.

"To put it simply, it hurt. I could hardly stand up, even after I'd broken out of it. So I was just left there whilst she chased them off into the forest. As soon as I was back on my feet, I followed them, and found most of them at the edge of a clearing. The Mario brothers and their princess were dead, Wolf and Marth were out of it. Captain Falcon was nowhere in sight. There was more blood than I'd prefer to go into, but I can tell you that it didn't look pleasant. In the middle of it all was Ike, trying to stab Marth. I managed to distract him, and Wolf woke up soon after. We were about to take him on, when he had a funny turn. He ran off instead of staying to fight, like he was possessed. For once, he looked genuinely scared."

Fox's brow furrowed. "We should tell MH. That's a piece of information we could use."

"You can tell him. I'm going to go and get some rest..." Samus said, walking to the door. She hovered there when Falco suddenly called after her.

"What about your Power Suit? How are you going to get it back?"

She looked back over her shoulder, and replied coldly: "It's gone now. There's nothing I can do."

With that, she left hastily.

The hunt had finally come to an end.

**-oOo-**

The next day, Ness and Pit were granted access to the basement by Master hand. As they walked in, they found that Wolf was now awake. He was disinterestedly fiddling with his blaster when they entered, and greeted them with a gentle nod, before his attention returned to the machinery in his grasp.

"Have...either of them woken up yet?" Ness asked, eyeing Marth and Lucas, who lay on either side of him.

"Nope," muttered the Star Pilot. "One of them was stirring last night, but it was too dark for me to figure out who. I don't think they were properly conscious, though. They were talking to themselves, and they sounded really worried. Delirious, I think."

Pit grimaced."That isn't good."

"I know. If anyone, it should be me who's delirious."

"How are you, by the way?" Ness asked.

"Not great, not awful. I got a blood transfusion last night. It wasn't nice, but in the end I feel much better than I did yesterday. Something tells me I'll live, although I'm not gonna be able to use these for a while," Wolf sighed, raising his paws, which were wrapped firmly in red-stained bandages.

"Ouch," Pit murmured.

"Yeah, ouch. Anyway, I'm guessing you were here to check up on your friend, and not me, right?"

"We were just coming down to see how everyone was, really. But Ness was also going to see if Lucas had woken up yet."

The angel glanced to Wolf's left as he spoke, watching the psychic. Ness had knelt down at Lucas' side, and appeared to be examining him. His hand hovered shakily above his friend's face, before sweeping a stray strand of blonde hair from the boy's sweat-drenched brow. His shoulders slumped when he received no response from Lucas, aside from slow, heavy breaths.

Wolf grunted at the sight. "I'd assume he's been given some more blood too, from the amount he lost. Looks like he took a nasty hit, the poor kid. A lot worse than what happened to me, anyways."

"Did...you hear Master Hand talk about when he thinks he'll wake up?" Ness asked quietly.

"I hate to say this, but the only prediction I heard was at least a day late, and I haven't heard any more since," Wolf replied.

Icy air streamed in through the basement's air vents and swirled dismally around its inhabitants. Ness reached for Lucas' blanket and tugged it up gently, so that it fully covered his friend, protecting him from the bitter wintry cold. He the rose and turned to Pit, who swept in and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Do you still trust me?" The angel inquired.

Ness drew in a breath to form a reply, but ended up releasing it as he restructured his answer. Instead he replied sincerely. "I could say yes, but it would be lying. I don't mean that in a hurtful way, but it seems like there's no chance for him now. You've always been optimistic about things, which is by no means bad..." he sighed, "...but life isn't like that. Not everyone has happy endings."

He broke away from Pit, and started to drag himself back to the basement's exit. The angel was slightly hurt by the psychics' comment, but did not show it. Instead he moved to follow his friend.

Just then, amidst the melancholy silence, came a murmur. It was so quiet that it was almost missed, but Pit had caught it. There could be no mistaking who it had arisen from. Dashing in Ness' direction, the angel quickly grabbed the boy's arm and swung his arm left, pointing back towards Lucas.

A second murmur came, and this time it was heard by all. Without a second thought, Ness spun on his heel and flew across the infirmary to Lucas' side, dropping onto one knee and rapidly, but carefully, taking the boy's hand up in his.

He shook it gently, until a word, now comprehensible, stumbled from the blonde boy's lips. "You...?"

Ness struggled to hold back a sob. Tears of ecstasy rolled down his cheeks. Once he'd wiped his face with his free hand, he replied softly: "Yes, me."

The numerous computer screens in the titanic rectangular room lit up at once, radiating a haunting blue glow that fell upon the faces of the infected army. A gravelly, broken voice screeched from the speakers around the smashers, and yet they did not flinch. The virus had shown them things more terrible than the voice of their new leader.

The being himself stood at the front of the room, the screens at behind him cast their light over his shoulders as he spoke indirectly to them through the electronic equipment. Alloys were incapable of producing sound, and so part of his being had to remain inside them computers to allow him convey his thoughts.

"I have...called you back...to participate...in the most vital part...of the plan..." his voice was a monotone, and yet sinister. "I must be restored...to my full self...I must become more than a digital being..."

He gestured to the group standing in front of him, before continuing. "You must await...the others...capture them...and bring them to me...for the final stage of the plan..."

The infected nodded to the alloy before them, signalling that they understood. His resurrection would need plenty of energy.

The speakers crackled to life once more as he spoke. "Leave now...take your posts. We will be ready for them."

With this, the screens shut off, plunging them back into the dark.

**

* * *

Not too scary, I know...sorry about that... **

**Anyways, comments always appreciated :) **

**I cba to come up with a name for the next chapter. You'll find out when it arrives, I suppose...  
**


	15. The Plan

**I just read the last chapter, and realised that I forgot to separate the scenes and put the list at the bottom of it (tsk, tsk). Oh well, I'll fix that later. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that gave their time to comment on the last chapter: Aquas DragoKnight, The Great Fairy, TdiBridgette, doggiefan, NinjaKrabz, Link PWNs u all, GirlofNintendo, Midnight Ghost, TheUglyBardOfLyra'sOxford, emmy (glad you still like it :D), kurdave (nice avatar by the way...), and Sapphire Drakon. **

**I can't emphasise how amazingly amazing you all are. I love reading what you have to say, I really do :) **

**Not an extremely thrilling chapter, but it's all about getting ready for the major action and horror to come in later chapters. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

**

Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were pacing briskly through the corridor leading to the basement, intent on fulfilling Master Hand's request. He had asked the pair to do a check up on everyone down there, due to him being too busy with planning what was hoped to be the final assault.

They were conversing casually about their previous outing, in which the hunters had become the hunted. Both were packing as much cheer into their conversation, trying to focus on the positives of the mission instead of the looming failures. The miserable atmosphere hanging around the base had lifted slightly over the past couple of hours, although it seemed like it would be a while before the smashers were able to laugh again.

As they reached the doorway, they were so engaged in each other's mishaps and speculations, that they didn't notice, at first, the scene unfolding before them.

It wasn't long before the movement caught Falco's eye, though. He stopped dead and had to stop himself gasping. Fox, confused, glanced hurriedly at him, before following his stare towards the inhabitants of the basement.

Firstly, Marth was actually awake. Even more shocking was the fact that he had deserted his bedding and had moved to kneel at Lucas' side along with Pit, Ness and Wolf. The four appeared to be trying to get through to him, speaking softly and yet clearly to the blonde as he started to come to.

Pit soon noticed them, and as he fixed his stare on them, they recognised his expression to be something they hadn't seen in while. For the first time, he appeared genuinely gleeful. "Go and get Master Hand! Tell everyone you can find!" he called, triumph resounding in his energetic voice.

They whipped around and dashed off, grinning like a couple of idiots. Somehow, Lucas had prized himself from the jaws of death; the kind of victory to restore the hope everyone so desperately needed at that point.

**-oOo-**

The world was taking shape slowly before Lucas' eyes, and yet he struggled to comprehend it. Every speck of his attention was concentrated on trying to discern the meaning of the thousands of voices buzzing around his head. A moan of pain escaped his lips, as a stinging sensation bolted through his chest. It had been caused by the most brief movement of his body, and so he gave up trying to respond to the sounds around him. Instead he watched and waited for the world to take some sort of understandable shape as it continued to contort and blacken randomly.

The faint memory of a recognisable noise still lingered in his mind. The voice of someone he knew, the shape of their fuzzy outline, had seemed familiar. Their smell, of nothing in particular, had also dragged mangled memories to the surface of his subconscious.

Still, there were many more gaps that he was struggling to fill. He didn't actually know the person that he remembered, he just remembered them. Now that there were so many noises around him, it was almost impossible to concentrate any more.

Gradually, his hearing became crisp and he could understand the breathless, excited words that were stumbling from the smashers. When his sight cleared up and returned to its former quality, he saw that there were many around him, with Master and Crazy Hand both hovering in the air directly above.

Something was squeezing his hand. He cautiously turned his head, managing not to cause himself any more agony. His eyes walked up the length of his arm until they reached the hand of the other person in his, and looked up to reveal the owner.

"Who...?" he breathed to himself, certain that he had just spoken with the same black-haired red-capped boy a few moments ago. Then it clicked. "Ness!"

Speaking the word caused him to recoil as his injury flared again. Ness stared at him, panicked. "Careful, Lucas. Go easy..."

The blonde nodded as the burning feeling fled again. He saw relief beginning to appear amongst the large group assembled around him.

"Lucas, buddy, we missed you!" Falco chimed.

"We didn't think you'd make it," added Fox.

Pit smirked at him. "Not all of us did. I kept _telling_ these guys that you'd survive in the end!"

"And you did," Lucario said. "An amazing feat, my friend."

"Even I couldn't pretend that I'm not impressed," said Meta Knight.

"Congrats!" Exclaimed Crazy Hand.

Lucas managed a weak smile at the praise. "Thanks..." he rasped.

"You kept saying that you were weak, but Lucas..." Ness spoke seriously, "...you're the strongest person I know."

"And you've more than proved it to the rest of us." Master Hand was talking now, and signalled to those surrounding him. Every smasher in the room nodded or murmured genuine agreements. The commentator chuckled heartily. "Welcome back."

**-oOo-**

Three days after Lucas' return, and all the smashers in the base, minus him, were assembled in the training dojo. A large plastic map had been rolled out across the wooden floor, taking up most of the space in the room. Master Hand's shadow swamped the map's centre as he hovered over it. Everyone else stood around its edge, studying the structure laid out before them whilst listening to the string of instructions being delivered by the commentator.

"As you all know, this map shows a birds-eye view of the mansion. At every corner there is a picture of one of the four floors," he said, pointing to each before continuing. "The two floors you will be taking are the ground floor, and the basement."

Red glanced up at him."I thought you said that the orb was in the basement, so surely that's the only floor we'll be spending much time on."

"Ah, well there's another part of the plan that I haven't shared with everyone yet. You see, we'll need two groups to enter the mansion, not one. The first group will go and retrieve the other half of the orb, whereas the second group will stay on the ground floor to make sure that nobody follows the first group."

"So you think that the infected will be there?" Popo questioned.

"I think it's a possibility."

"Group two just hangs around until the first group have the orb, and then they leave, I'm guessing?" Falco said.

Master Hand turned to him. "Group two will also have the other half of the orb. That means that when the first group get their half from the safe, then you will be able to reunite and complete the orb."

Lucario nodded."Besides, that would mean that if the infected get to one group, then they still won't have the full orb."

"Once both groups have reunited, then somebody will have to break it and absorb its power. I don't mind who, but that person will then have the responsibility of using their final smash to destroy the infected."

"But how do we know that all the infected will be there? There's no point in wasting such power on just a few," Meta Knight said.

"Once the power is inside someone's body, it is in a much more concentrated form. Anyone can sense it, and it can be picked up even when someone is miles away from the person who has the orb's energy within them. I have no doubt that this will attract the infected."

"That puts whoever is using it at risk, then. If they don't use their final smash at the right time, then they might be killed before they can," Crazy Hand added.

"This was always going to be a risky operation, though. I'm sure you were all aware of that before you decided to volunteer to take part."

Confirmatory nods followed, before Fox spoke up, "Shouldn't we decide who's going to use the orb, before we go?"

"If you want, but I fear the decision could be a difficult one."

"I agree. If anything, this decision is the least important of the ones we may be about to face. Let it be a spur of the moment thing, that way, there won't be any arguments," Marth concluded.

When nobody made to disagree, Master Hand continued. "Now that's sorted, we might as well move on. Before we start discussing directions, timings and more detailed aspects of the plan, does anyone have any more general questions?"

"I do," Wolf said. "Won't it be a bit dangerous for the rest of us, when the person with the orb uses their deadly final smash?"

"Yes. That's why you're all going to have to run."

Everyone in the room visibly deflated.

"I know, I know, it isn't the most sophisticated plan of action, but we're very low on resources here..."

"I suppose," Pit muttered. "There's something else I've been wanting to ask, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Go ahead," Master Hand said encouragingly.

"It's just that...I know we don't have the time and options to think of something less risky, but this plan seems like it could go seriously wrong. I was wondering, that if it does...what do we do then? Do we have a backup plan?"

The commentator didn't answer immediately. He hung in thought for a while, before coming up with a steady, and serious reply. "There is no backup plan...as such. This is because...if the plan does go wrong...then...you will probably die." The faces arround him bore grim expressions, but the fighters seemed undettered nonetheless. He sighed. "It's either we get it right, or all hell breaks loose."

**

* * *

The list so far:**

**Dead: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr Game and Watch.**

_Infected: Ike, R.O.B., Wario, Olimar, King Dedede, Bowser, Sonic, Snake, Kirby, Captain Falcon._

Alive: Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, Yoshi, Ness, Pit, Samus, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth, Lucas.

* * *

**A bit short, I know. I'm finding it difficult to write longer chapters now that I'm back at school X( **

**This is going to be by busiest year yet, and so it will be very difficult to write. Still, I'll try my best. Just saying that if the update doesn't arrive Sunday, it will arrive at some point. **

**Anyways, until chapter sixteen: Assault**


	16. The Assault

**WARNING! **

**This is an annoyingly/ stupidly/ frustratingly short chapter. I have a reason! I need some time to plan some really awesome action/ horror stuff for the final chapters, and so needed to upload this quickly so that I can get onto planning the other chapters. I know it's stupid that I keep putting the assault off, but I want it to be of a decent quality, and not just some rushed piece of shiz like the rest of this story is. **

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! **

**Internet hugs go to: The Great Fairy, TdiBridgette, Aquas DragoKnight, Pikachu127, Midnight Ghost, Kurdave, doggiefan, AlteaAuroraRia, emmy, Link PWNs u all!, GirlofNintendo, LadyFreyaOfTheLake, Lyle22 and Seth Morningstar (thanks for reviewing poisoned too by the way, forgot to mention it in the review reply...). Thank you all so much!  
**

**Now, onwards!**

**

* * *

**

"Group two are going in first, and group one are going in fifteen minutes later," Ness explained to Lucas, who's head was cocked slightly in interest. Two days had passed since the plan had been revealed, and now everyone was either training, or enjoying what could potentially be their last moments together. Ness, however, was spending time filling in his rapidly recovering friend on the details of their final assault.

The reason for Lucas' unnaturally fast recovery was thanks to a recent revelation of Crazy Hand's. The optimistic commentator had been studying different methods of helping to heal the scar tissue in Lucas' body, when he had come across an idea.

The orb, he had realised, had been said to heal its host of all battle damage, acting like a heart container. He had soon tracked this back to the smash ball, and discovered that if they concentrated the brawl item's power into a liquid form, the form that it took when it entered the smasher's bodies, then it would act as the orb would have, healing the person it was administered to.

He and his brother had spent the next day draining several smash balls of their power, and converting it to a liquid, and the day after that administering it to the psychic.

But as quickly as Lucas was improving, his wound had been so near fatal, it was highly unlikely he would be healthy in time for the assault. Despite this discouraging news, his fascination concerning the operation did not waver. Every time Ness visited, the two would discuss the topic enthusiastically, and Lucas would be able to sit upright whilst he spoke.

"Only twelve days left..." he spoke, feeling dazed. "When you go out there...please Ness, please don't die."

The psychic readjusted his cap and chuckled nervously. "I won't. You've got to be patient though. We might take longer than you expect. You'll be safe here, though."

"I don't really care about that," Lucas mumbled.

"I know you don't, but I do. Even if we take hours, don't do something...stupid..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...I don't know...I'll just give you ideas if I say."

"You think I'll follow you?"

Ness sighed. "Maybe. And you'd better not."

"You act like you're my dad or something."

"Just don't do it," Ness snapped, noticing Lucas flinching at the sharp words. "I'm going to go and train, now, anyways. See you later."

"I was just kidding..." Lucas called after him, half irritated, half upset at his friend's behaviour. The words were ignored as Ness walked hurriedly to the door, cast one last glance over his shoulder, and left.

**-oOo-**

The days rolled onwards after that, so quickly that when the departure date was upon the smashers, everyone was feeling completely stunned. The assault had, in the two weeks before, been a mere topic of discussion, not something that they could actually imagine themselves doing.

And yet, all fifteen healthy smashers were standing in the doorway of the base's main door, facing the unnerving wait for Master Hand's confirmation that they could leave.

Wolf's brow furrowed as he surveyed the group scattered about the hallway. "We might as well as be on the gates of hell," he told Samus, the bounty hunter resting against the wall to his right.

"From the looks on their faces, I'd say you're right," she muttered, eyeing the many anxious faces with disapproval.

"You're not scared, then?"

"No."

He shrugged, turning his attention to Master Hand and his brother. The two were several metres behind the fighters, and appeared to be bickering about something or other. Ears pricking, he shuffled their way slightly, and managed to catch part of the faint argument.

"-said he's fine, bro! He wants to go with them!"

"I don't care what he thinks, it's clearly irrational and unnecessarily risky. I will _not_ throw an injured smasher into this operation, it's dangerous enough as it is."

"But bro, I-"

"_You_ will go and tell him to stay put. You're to remain here, and make sure he does not leave under any circumstances!"

"I...I won't! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You think I can't? I'm in charge of this operation!"

"Nobody said that! Nobody decided who was in charge here...you just...you just took the head place because...because-"

"Because you couldn't lead this operation to save your damn life, that's why!"

"You think you're better? Then why did we have to resort to this plan in the first place?" Crazy Hand cried. "Why are more than half of the smashers missing?"

Master Hand visibly tensed at the blow. Silence trickled on for what could only have been a couple of seconds afterwards, because Master Hand soon began to speak again, the sound so icy and quiet that Wolf almost missed it. "Fine, OK...how about you take charge then? You choose whether Lucas lives or dies, and then the cost of his life will be your own damn price to pay."

Presuming this to be the end of their conversation, Wolf slipped back into the assembled group as the seething commentator whipped round. As he reached the smashers, Wolf saw Crazy Hand dart off in the other direction, noticeably wilted in appearance. No doubt the hateful words had stung.

Master Hand spoke solemnly. "Before I give you permission to undertake this, I would like to ask; is everyone absolutely sure they want to go ahead with it?"

No objections arose from the fighters, and so he continued. "Then all I can do, is wish every one of you the very best of luck."

Pit, heading the group closest by the door, looked behind him. "We can go?"

"Yes."

Pit's mouth twitched into a childish grin, and the angel's wings flexed outwards. "See you later, then," he chirped, and with a leap, shot skywards. Fox swivelled on his heel and gave Master Hand a hasty salute, before dashing after his team's leader. Falco nodded to the commentator and took off, hot on the vulpine's heels. Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers and Yoshi then followed suit, and Samus left last, leaving the second group and Master Hand with only a cold farewell.

The commentator watched as the figures were swallowed by the horizon, and then addressed the remaining eight. "You have five minutes, and then you're after them."

Meta Knight, Ness, Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and Marth gazed into the shadowy forest awaiting them, and then at each other. If they had ever had a long night, there wasn't a doubt that it would be this one.

**

* * *

Groups:**

Group 1-Fox, Falco, Pit, The Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Samus, Yoshi

Group 2- Meta Knight, Ness, Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth

* * *

**The list so far: **

**Dead: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr Game and Watch.**

_Infected: Ike, R.O.B., Wario, Olimar, King Dedede, Bowser, Sonic, Snake, Kirby, Captain Falcon._

Alive: Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, Yoshi, Ness, Pit, Samus, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth, Lucas.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, sorry... **

**Now what was that other thing...? I know!**

**!IMPORTANT NOTICE! (I'm a bit high at the moment...) **

**I have a new Super Smash Bros. Brawl fic! It's called SSB Deception and, in my opinion, is better than this one. That's only because it has more character development, more humour, and has actually been planned out. If anyone feels like reading/ commenting, I would be so grateful! **

**If you want an idea of how it compares to this fic, just think of a fic with the same level of action (at some points) but romance instead of horror. That's basically what it is. **

**All blatant advertising aside, I really do hope you enjoyed this, despite its horrible two-page-on-OpenOffice-ness (wth?) **

**Until Chapter 17, which I haven't come up with a name for yet...**


	17. Panic

**It only took me two days to write this, thanks to a massive burst of writing inspiration that I gained from reading...uh...Lord of the Rings? Weird, I know, but hey. I guess when I read good writing it kind of makes me itch to get writing for myself again. **

**I'll say that I'm rather fond of this chappie. Maybe because it gets back to the horror theme a little, maybe because it's getting nearer to the end and therefore should be more epic, or maybe it's just a load of rubbish that I've tricked myself into thinking it was half decent. I don't know. **

**Just saying, this focuses on group one, the next chapter will focus more on group two...**

**A HUGE (and I mean HUGE) thanks to: Seth Morningstar (I listened to the song, and 'twas awesomesauce!), The Great Fairy, Aquas DragoKnight, emmy (my new story is the one you reviewed, so thanks for that! Oh, and it will involve that pairing, but after quite a while ;)), AlteaAuroraRia (I just realised I didn't reply to your review for SSB Deception! Sorry about that, and thanks very much for your kind review as well!) , Midnight Ghost, Kurdave, Gamerofloz, TheUglyBardOfLyra'sOxford** **(injections are so scary! I'm really glad I made you feel better. I hate them so much...), Link PWNs u all, GirlofNintendo and Axel Harribel! **

**More internet hugs for all! (gotta love being naive)**

**Now I'd better start the chapter before this A/N becomes longer than the story...

* * *

**

Swamped in shadow, sat the Mansion. It towered above the dark fir trees surrounding it in the large clearing, and loomed dauntingly over the six fighters grouped beneath it. Each face was upturned, each set of eyes attempting to pick out the safest route to the structure's entrance. Yet again, the night air bit at them with its frozen jaws, but went noticed by all but Pit, who's attire was least suited to the temperature of their surroundings.

Whilst the others muttered speculatively to themselves, the angel dropped his gaze to the leafy ground on which he stood and wiggled his numb toes miserably. "Can't we just go in?"

Fox turned to him, brow furrowed, and answered simply. "No."

"We've spent ages evaluating the different routes."

"Two minutes isn't what I'd call 'ages'."

Pit's irritated huff turned to swirling steam before his lips. "What's so dangerous about this anyway? How can you be scared of the Mansion?"

"Believe it or not, kid, things change. The Mansion isn't home sweet home any more," Falco added, albeit distractedly. His eyes raked the area as he spoke.

"It could, on the other hand, be perfectly safe," Pit said casually. "How do you know that we're not just wasting our time here?"

"Instincts," said Fox.

Pit raised an eyebrow. "Not a lot to go on."

"They're enough."

"Cocky..." Pit breathed, arms folding across his chest defiantly. The vulpine's ear twitched at the quiet comment, but he did not react otherwise. Pit shuddered as irritation pricked his insides and the cold breeze slithered once again over his skin. He paced briskly in the direction of the others in a bid to warm himself up. When the moon's pale glow revealed the separate group members nearby, he found that The Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff and Yoshi were hanging a couple of paces behind Samus, who's analytical gaze tore itself away from the building as he approached.

"Any progress?" he asked.

She nodded briefly. "I think I've found our way in."

**-oOo-**

Samus' entrance plan had, undoubtedly, been classic. A two-man wide, but steep, garbage chute connected the mansion's second-floor kitchen to an incinerator on the ground level. The machine was attached to the back wall of the building's exterior. Having sighted it, Samus, Fox and Falco had de-wired it in a joint effort. Still, the process had wasted several precious minutes, as none of the three had had any electronic equipment on them, due to the infected's curious ability to deactivate it.

Once the fighters had broken into the vast metallic box, they had waded through the sea of muck and begun their accent up the chute. It's walls were slick with old food waste. The stench led Pit to wish they had just taken their chances and used the front door, but he didn't waste his breath on complaints as pressed on with his ascent.

**-oOo-**

The Ice Climbers exited the chute first, and found the ground of the pitch black area they were left in was soft and squelched sickeningly beneath their boots.

"What's up there?" Falco's rebounding call echoed from the chute behind them.

"I...don't know...there still isn't any light..." Nana called back timidly.

"There's more food waste underneath us, I think," Popo added.

An exaggerated sigh, obviously belonging to Samus, could be heard clearly by the pair. "OK, just think for two seconds. If this is a garbage chute, then what will it be attached to?"

The Ice Climbers faltered, before Nana suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah, a garbage bin!"

"Get on my shoulders!" Popo exclaimed enthusiastically to his partner.

"I...I can't see you."

"Oh, right. How are we going to lift the lid, then?"

"We should wait for the others, they should be tall enough to reach it."

Coincidentally, the sound of scrabbling on metallic walls arose from behind them, and somebody hurled themselves from the chute's exit. Popo jumped as they landed close by him, drawing exhausted breaths.

"Pit!"

"Hi..." he gasped.

"Didn't you fly up?"

"I had to climb the last bit, my wings...got clogged with the food waste...so I couldn't fly..."

"Could you try to lift the lid on this thing?"

"Sure..." the angel sighed, struggling to his feet and trying to ignore the fact that his limbs and torso now had a thick coating of slime. He raised his arms, and his fingertips soon found the roof of the skip. Then, with a shove, he flung it open. It's roof toppled forwards and hit the kitchen floor, revealing the vast, dim room it was set in.

**-oOo-**

Pit offered the Ice Climbers assistance with getting out, which they gladly received, before he clambered out himself. The kitchen's orange tiles were bathed in moonlight, which flooded in through both of the room's windows. Heading to the sink beneath one of them, Pit splashed tepid water onto himself and let the dirt slide from him, forming a murky pool at his feet.

Seeing as the room's door was closed, he decided that nobody would hear this, and allowed his companions to do the same. By the time the Ice Climbers had pulled a footstool up to the counter and taken turns to remove some of the putrid slime from themselves, Fox, Falco and Samus had appeared from the skip also.

The three, however, did not follow suit, and simply waited around the skip for Yoshi and Jigglypuff to emerge.

"Anything the matter?" Pit asked in a whisper.

Samus' dim outline shrugged. "I don't think so. It's just that the Pokemon and Yoshi aren't as fit as the rest of us, so they could take a while to get up there. We'll have to wait."

"We don't have time. Wave two could already be here by now, and we're meant to be providing cover for them on the ground floor, so they can sneak into the basement unnoticed. Us being in the kitchen ain't a lot of use," Falco said.

"We could make cake for them," Pit joked.

"Somehow, I don't think they'd much appreciate it."

The angel chuckled. "Alright, I get it. How about we split up? Some of us wait for the Jigglypuff and Yoshi and some head off, at least that way we'll be able to provide some cover for group two."

Fox shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"You're in charge," Samus added.

"OK...before I go any further, who has our half of the orb again?" Pit asked.

"We do," Nana chirped, as her partner dug into the folds of his parka and removed it. It could only have been described as a transparent half-sphere, made of what one would have assumed to be glass, for it's see-through surface twinkled in the scarce light. Master Hand hadn't informed them what it was actually made of, so The Ice Climbers assumed the former and treated it with care, keeping it safe in the soft folds of their clothing.

"Right. You two stay here then. Samus will remain also, for your added protection."

"Nobody will lay a finger on them whilst I'm here," confirmed the bounty hunter.

"Fox, Falco, you're with me. The three of us will go down to the ground floor, and the rest of you can join us later."

With this, he spun on his heel and made for the door, flanked by both Star Pilots. Popo replaced the Orb fragment within his outfit, and waited until their footsteps faded off down the corridor until he spoke.

"You know, Pit's a pretty good leader."

"Actually..." Samus mused, "I think you're right. He surprised me...for a kid, that is. He's a very kind hearted leader. I'd hate to see his his little angel wings get bloodstained."

"That..." Nana muttered, "...is probably the most disturbing, but nicest thing you've said so far."

A rare smile appeared on the bounty hunter's face. "And that has to be one of the most interesting compliments I've ever received, not that I've received many..."

"I'm sure Pit will be fine. Who's to say the infected are even here?" Popo said.

Samus made to speak, but then stopped herself and answered with a shrug and a sigh instead. Another minute dragged on after that, and the unnerving wait for the other two team members finally sparked her temper. "What the hell is taking them so long?"

"Maybe we should go and ask them ourselves," Nana suggested.

"Oh no, I'm not clambering all the way back down there again..."

"Popo and I can do it if you want."

"Actually, no, it's fine," the bounty hunter huffed, before swiftly lowering herself back into the mini-skip and trudging towards the chute. Half way across, she stopped dead in her tracks and cursed under her breath, before turning back to the others. "Don't tell me...that you can't hear that," she said, somewhat wearily.

"Hear what?"

"It's that voice..." she appeared to be having some inner struggle; her words were pronounced with effort and she looked unsteady, "...that...song."

All of a sudden, she collapsed. Panicking, the Ice Climbers glanced wildly at each other for support and then back to Samus' unconscious frame. That was when they caught the sight of their team-mates, advancing up the tunnel, and heard the sound of Samus' demise. It was Jigglypuff, her voice haunting in the darkness. It grew louder as she and Yoshi emerged from the chute and made their way towards the bounty hunter.

"Popo...they're..." Nana choked, fear reducing her to tears.

"Infected, I know," Popo quavered, as Jigglypuff and Yoshi both stared him directly in the eye with frightening uncharacteristic blood thirst, swirling madness in their pupils.

As the Pokemon's disturbing tune snaked into his ears, the familiar sensation of his strength being sapped overcame him. With the last of his energy, he reached for his partner's soft, mitten-clad hand and squeezed.

"We...can't let them...get the orb..." Nana protested, sobbing weakly.

"Shh...it's...all right..." Popo mumbled, desperate to tighten his hold on her, but without the strength to do so. He could only watch with bleary eyes as Jigglypuff and Yoshi walked over Samus' body towards them instead. Jigglypuff's song was so loud now that it caused his knees to buckle, and his grip on Nana to fail. He would have cried, had he been awake long enough to hear his partner's final words.

"I...I'm...too scared to die."

* * *

**Groups:**

**Group 1-Pit, Fox, Falco, The Ice Climbers, Samus, **Yoshi, Jigglypuff

Group 2-Meta Knight, Ness, Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth

**

* * *

**

**The list so far:**

**Dead: ****Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr Game and Watch.**

_Infected: __Ike, R.O.B., Wario, Olimar, King Dedede, Bowser, Sonic, Snake, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Jigglypuff._

Alive: Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, Ness, Pit , Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth, Lucas, The Ice Climbers? Samus?

**

* * *

Until chapter eighteen: The Death Race**


	18. The Death Race

**How do I say this? **

**I am EXTREMELY sorry for the massive wait. A mixture of homework, coursework, writer's block and paranoia has made it almost impossible to write this. It WILL get finished though, and I intend to return to the normal updating schedule for the next chapter. I know the wait was ridiculous, for a puny 2316-word chapter... **

**On a happier note, a huge thanks to the people that have inspired me to keep writing: Painted Teacups, RaNdOm CaT927, AlteaAuroraRia, Seth Morningstar (again, nice song choice. It's a pretty creepy song and I think it would go along well :D), Aquas DragoKnight, Midnight Ghost, NinjaKrabz, Axel Harribel (yes, you are special! XD), TheUglyBardOfLyra'sOxford, Link PWNs u all, Kurdave and zexion12! I don't know what I'd do without you all.**

**Now, after a two (and a day) week wait, here's chapter eighteen...

* * *

**

The dimly lit lounge in which Marth found himself in seemed oddly unfamiliar, despite the fact that it belonged to the mansion. Perhaps it was the eerie silence that swamped the room, the blue-white glow that illuminated the pearl walls, or maybe it was the dark shapes of the furniture assembled on the carpeted floor.

At least nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was, as far as he knew or could recall, in the right place, except the window pane behind him, which had been removed to allow his group entrance to the mansion. It had been a risky decision to enter through one of the windows on the ground floor, but by the time they had arrived at the mansion they had already been five minutes behind schedule, and would, no doubt, have fallen too far behind if they had attempted to find a safer way in.

After taking one more scan of the room to confirm its safety, he beckoned the group behind him. In turn, each group member entered through the window frame, and once everyone was in, he turned to Lucario.

"You can sense people's auras, right?"

"Yes..."

"Including that-"

"Of the infected? Surprisingly, I can," Lucario said.

"You can sense the auras of the infected? But...I didn't think that they would have auras. Aren't they technically dead?" Wolf inquired.

"The virus creates a conscience for the infected, I think. That is what I believe I could sense when Pikachu was nearby us a couple of weeks ago. After all, it was quite...cold. Cold with the faintest hint of warmth, to be completely accurate."

"Warmth. Surely then, that could mean-?" Red started, only to be cut off by the aura Pokemon.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Marth, I believe you would like me to check for any infected smashers."

The prince nodded. "If there aren't any around, then we can move faster and pick up some of the time we've lost."

The Pokemon's eyes drifted shut, and soon reopened. Amber pupils regarded the smashers confidently. "The other group are here, but aside from them, we are alone."

"Finally, a bit of luck. Alright, let's move," Wolf stated, before moving ahead and leading the group out into the corridor.

The corridors were windowless, and so the others waited by the lounge room door as Wolf went to locate a light switch; a difficult task in the pitch black surroundings. A couple of seconds after his departure, there came the familiar clicking sound of the switch being flicked. However, nothing happened.

"Try again?" Marth suggested. Wolf flicked the switch a few more times, and yet they remained in the dark. Silence dragged on, before it was replaced by fumbling sounds as Wolf searched for a torch in his inventory. Once it was found, he clicked it on, and a small white beam sliced through the blackness around them, It illuminated the Star Pilot's face as he spoke.

"A power outage? What an unlikely coincidence..." he trailed off unexpectedly, ears pricking. When inquisitive looks bombarded him, he elaborated. "I think...I hear something."

The sound of footsteps pounding towards them slowly came into earshot. Marth and Meta Knight's hands flew to their sword's handles, Wolf jerked the torch in the direction of the sound and the others took defensive stances, ready for the oncoming attackers.

Pit, Fox, and Falco suddenly burst through the set double doors at the opposite end of the corridor, and everyone tensed as they drew near.

"It's alright, we aren't infected yet," Fox called to them, grinning as the group's serious expressions faded to ones of embarrassment.

"If you hadn't been racing at us full pelt, it would have helped," Ness said as Pit, Fox and Falco stopped a couple of metres away from them, standing directly in the torch's beam.

"Sorry, but we were in a rush. We thought you'd already have the other half of the orb by now," Falco huffed.

"Says the guy who's missing half of his team," Wolf snapped.

Falco glared at him. "For your information, I'm not the one in charge. Besides, they're not even-"

"Pointless banter can wait until later. At the moment we need to get down to the basement floor," Lucario cut in. A quite snarl escaped Wolf's mouth, and he threw Falco a hateful look before he turned to lead his group in the other direction.

But as soon as they were facing the other way, the torch beam fell upon the six infected smashers that had been waiting behind them in the dark, the entire time they had been there.

"Damn-" Fox breathed shakily. Captain Falcon, Wario, R.O.B., Bowser, Kirby and Ike burst into sprints, hurling themselves forward. Both teams whirled round at the first hint of movement, each darting away just in time to avoid being brought down by the infected.

"There goes the plan..." Pit muttered as everyone raced back in the direction that his group had just come. As they drew near to the double doors, the glass suddenly shattered, revealing Samus and The Ice Climbers. Everyone halted, and waited with uncertainty as the bounty drew back her electric whip.

"Samus-?" Pit murmured as she advanced. A calmness diluted the normal ferocity in her eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at the infected, quickly drawing near to them from behind, and then back to Samus, just in time to see the whip's crackling tail surging at him. Someone grabbed his arm and hauled him away just in time for the weapon to miss, and before he knew it, he was being pulled down the corridor to the group's left.

So she really was infected, and the Ice Climbers must have been too. How had that happened? He sighed sadly to himself as he drew away from Fox's hold and ran alongside the others.

"What now?" he asked.

"The infected must be able to hide their auras. That is the only way they can have eluded me..." Lucario muttered. "We must think of a new plan."

"The Ice Climbers are infected...and they have one half of the orb...if they get the other piece now..." Fox added as they exited the corridor through another set of doors and dashed across the common room, the infected not far behind.

"We won't get out alive..." Marth concluded.

"All we can do...is try to get the other piece, and take it back to the base...where it should be safe," said Meta Knight as Fox lead them out of the room and through a smaller door, into a vast, empty courtyard.

"If we want to get to the basement, we'll need to double back..." Ness panted.

"We can't, unless we wish to be torn to pieces," Meta Knight stated, pointing back to the infected, who were now slowly closing the gap between them. "We need a distraction."

Fox slowed his pace and glanced back to the group trailing him, face grim. "Then I have an idea."

Wolf glared at him. "If I know you, Star Fox, then I know exactly what it is."

"Tell us," Marth said. "Quickly."

"He's planning to hold off the infected, all by himself, whilst the rest of us double back," Wolf told them, his tone mocking. "I bet he reckons he can do it."

"I don't," Fox growled, "but if I can last long enough for the rest of you to get to the orb, then it will have been worth it."

"You make it sound like your life ain't worth anything, and it is, which is why I'm not letting you do it-" Falco said determinedly, "alone."

"You'll both die," Wolf pointed out.

"Since when did you care?" Falco retorted.

Wolf shrugged, but said nothing.

**-oOo-**

Fox picked up his pace again and reached the door before everyone else, heaving it open and holding it there to allow Meta Knight, Pit, Marth, Lucario and Ness to enter; each expressing their gratitude and goodbyes as they went. When Falco drew near to the door, he stopped beside his friend and waited for DK and his nephew to go through, Except, the primates did not.

"Come on," Falco prompted them. Yet they stayed standing by the doorway; DK shaking his head. Wolf and Red quickly caught up. Wolf made to move past the stubborn primates, but Red stopped.

"Actually, I think I might stay."

After pausing, Wolf turned back. "And...so will I."

"You're kidding," Fox muttered.

Wolf huffed. "If you don't want my help, that's fine-"

"No, you're good. We need all the help we can get..." Fox replied, eyeing the approaching band of infected smashers anxiously. "Red, I can't express how grateful I am. And Wolf...thanks."

His former nemesis grunted in reply.

"Speaking of help, I think these two want to stay," Falco added, gesturing to Donkey and Diddy Kong, and receiving enthusiastic nods from the pair.

Fox closed the door and turned to the oncoming wave of fighters. "Alright, but I hope they're ready..."

**-oOo-**

Pit and Meta Knight lead Ness, Marth and Lucario up a flight of stairs and into Master Hand's office. A desk sat on the opposite side of the room, and about a metre behind it was a set of French doors, leading to a balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

"We can go from the balcony, and fly over the courtyard back to the door that we just came out of. Then we'll take the corridor back to the stairs leading to the basement," Pit told them, pointing towards the window and then tracing their path in the air with his hand.

Marth opened his mouth to respond, when a thunderous crash struck his ears. He whirled round in time to see that the door behind them had been blown from its hinges, and was now lying at the feet of Bowser, Olimar, Snake, and most worrying of all, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Go!" He yelped as the infected darted towards them. Meta Knight vaulted the desk and slashed the lock from the French Doors, just before Pit reached him and shoved them open. The pair sprinted out onto the large balcony first with Marth, Lucario and Ness in tow.

Sonic sped at them, and curled into his spinball form at they neared the balcony's edge. Ness threw a panicked glance back and then watched Pit and Meta Knight leap over the safety barrier. Marth and Lucario jumped it next, and were deftly caught in mid-air by the winged pair. With Lucario in his hold, Meta Knight bolted away, leaving Pit, already with Marth in his grasp, to wait for Ness.

The psychic scrambled over the safety barrier just as Sonic's spinball struck it, sending powerful vibrations through the thin metal. Unable to maintain his balance, Ness toppled from it, heart leaping in his chest as felt himself falling.

Pain suddenly bolted through his arm as he was caught, a strong palm suddenly secure in his. Looking up, he found Marth to be his rescuer, the prince bravely gripping both Pit's hand and his.

"Ouch..." groaned Pit, who was even worse off, having to support both weights with one arm as he flew the pair over the courtyard.

Ness gasped in relief and looked back to the balcony. The group of infected stood before the barrier, simply watching them as they escaped. No doubt that they would come after the five soon enough. Unnerved, he turned his attention to the fight happening below them. Their former team-mates were fighting desperately. They were horribly overwhelmed, and were struggling to avoid the furious attacks being thrown at them. Ness tore his eyes away when he saw Fox, having barely recovered from a punch to the gut, being brutally cut across the torso by Ike.

**-oOo-**

Pit hurriedly lowered Marth and Ness to the ground as they reached the door, before landing himself.

"I'd open it, but I can't feel my arm..." he murmured. Marth took the hint and opened it himself, letting Pit enter first. Ness paced forward slowly, about to take one last look back at the fight on the other side of the courtyard when Marth snatched his arm and pulled him towards the door. The prince's ocean eyes locked with his.

"Don't look back..." Marth instructed him, sincerely yet shakily. Ness realised that the entire time Marth had been holding the door, he had been watching the fight.

The psychic's eyes widened."Why not?"

But before Ness knew it, he had been pulled through the doorway, and Marth, having closed the door behind him, was now tearing down the corridor, muttering about having to catch up with Pit instead.

**-oOo-**

"_Crazy!_" Came Master Hand's roar, booming loudly through the base. It was lucky that only his brother was around to hear it. Not that many would have heard it anyway. It was roughly two in the morning, two hours since the smasher's departure, and had the circumstances been normal, they would have been fast asleep at the present time.

Crazy Hand speedily entered the laboratory. "What?"

"You know what," snarled the commentator, pointing accusingly to the pile of empty bedding on the laboratory's floor. "Lucas. Where is he?"

**

* * *

The list so far:**

**Dead: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr Game and Watch.**

_Infected: Ike, R.O.B., Wario, Olimar, King Dedede, Bowser, Sonic, Snake, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, Samus._

Alive: Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, Ness, Pit , Lucario, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Marth, Lucas.

* * *

**Next chapter should be here Sunday (if not, it will be here at some point). I hope you all enjoyed this... **

**Until chapter nineteen...(no name, sorry guys :P)**


	19. Hopeless

**The update is on time! Would ya believe it? **

**So close to two hundred reviews! I never dreamed I'd get this many. Thank you so much to every single person that has reviewed so far, and super-special-awesome thanks to: The Great Fairy, Link PWNs u all, Aquas DragoKnight, doggiefan (haha! Yes, Red's pretty evil...), PokeTrainer, Midnight Ghost, Kurdave125, AlteaAuroraRia, Painted Teacups ( I LOL'ed at your suggestion for where Lucas might be XD), Seth Morningstar (oh yeah, I know that song! 'tis quite creepy, now that you mention it...) and Axel Harribel *gives Taco* More internet hugs for all! **

**Here's chapter nineteen...

* * *

**

Lucas stumbled his way forwards, grasping at black branches for support once in a while as he blindly navigated his way through the forest. The only sound arose from the leaves and sticks at his feet, crunching with each step he took.

The air chilled his bare arms, and the moon was shrouded by cloud, providing no light to aid him as he progressed. He's started off faster, and made a good mile before the repercussions of his injury had begun to catch him up. Now a dull ache pressed on his ribs and lungs, and occasionally he'd break out into a dizzying sweat that forced him to stop and wait it out.

Only now he realised the severity of his condition, and not to mention his situation. He was out in the cold and dark alone, severely injured and with no hope of returning to safety. He'd come three miles, and knew that he was definitely closer to the mansion than he was to the base.

Besides, he'd left the base because he'd wanted to prove himself, even if it killed him. Of course, the idea had seemed a lot more appealing before he'd left than it did now. Now he was was frightened.

But the only way was forward. No matter how many times he cursed himself for the decision he'd made, he could not return to the base.

And so he trudged on, shivering, and hoping that when he arrived at the mansion, he'd arrive to the virus' end.

**-oOo-**

"So where is he?"

"I told you," Crazy Hand huffed. "I don't know and that's it."

"Even if you weren't responsible for this, just how did he manage to escape? How did you miss him?"

"I was busy. Plus, you said that it was my decision as to whether he left or not."

"I know, but- arrgh! I didn't mean it! I say stupid things when I'm angry!"

"Yeah, well it's too late now," Crazy Hand said, turning to leave.

His brother growled. "I'm going to go and look for him. Wait here until I get back."

"But-"

"Crazy, please. Just let me past."

"Fine," Crazy Hand muttered, and moved away from the laboratory's doorway. "Be quick, though. I don't like being here on my own..."

"I know," Master Hand said despairingly. "I'm sorry."

Unable to think of anything that would truly convey how sorry he was, the commentator sped off, silently cursing to himself.

**-oOo-**

Meta Knight and Lucario dashed down the stairs towards the basement, feet pounding the corrugated iron stairway as they went, before they emerging in a vast room, bathed in an eerie turquoise glow. The light poured from the several computer monitors, lining every wall apart from the one opposite to them. More surprising than the burnt and battered control panels underneath them, were the cracked faces of the screens themselves and the loose wires pouring from control boxes, and stretching across the room to the centre. There, the wire's sparking ends were melted together, forming a kind of electrical spider-web, that swamped the area.

"I presume this is the control room that Master Hand was referring to. It appears rather different to how I would have imagined it," Lucario stated.

"It has been hijacked. The power from the computers is being fed into the centre of the room, and then directed outwards, through the door on the other side," Meta Knight told him, pointing to a much larger wire joining the lattice, that snaked across the floor and exited through the half-opened door. From there, it appeared to bend right, seemingly leading through the corridor to a different place.

Pit, Ness and Marth joined the pair during their inspection of the electronic lattice.

"I don't think it would be safe to cut the wires. They aren't well insulated enough," Lucario concluded as the other three moved to his side.

"We'll just have to see where that bigger one leads to, then," Pit announced, and started to duck and weave his way through the spider-web towards the other side of the room. The other followed suit, and once everyone was out into the corridor, they started to follow the wire, before Meta Knight spoke up.

"Look. This corridor ends in a T-junction and the wire takes the right path. The storage room is on the left. Do any of you recall Master Hand mentioning a third room on this floor?"

"No...not when I come to think of it..." Marth replied distantly.

"Whatever it leads to, we know it's probably something dangerous. I think that for now, we should go and get the orb fragment, which is our main priority. If the infected don't come after us, then we can investigate further," Lucario stated.

"Sounds good," Ness said.

-oOo-

So the group carried on forwards. When hey reached the T-section of the corridor, they found that the wire lead through a large crack in the wall to their right, that seemed to carry on into darkness. They went left instead, and ended up in the storage room, piled high with boxes, crates and disused items, everything backed against the wall on the other side. The only reason that they could faintly make out their surroundings was because of the aqua light leaking from the control room, and it had grown fainter the further away they had moved from it, leaving the room dim and shadow-ridden.

Everyone hurried to the boxes, leaping onto the pile and tearing away at it, crate after crate being flung backwards as the group struggled to dig their way through the mass of cardboard. Everyone knew that the safe was somewhere underneath, and that the faster they reached it, the more quickly they'd be able to retrieve the orb fragment and leave.

Meta Knight used his sword to shred the cardboard with rapid strokes, so fast that his arm movements blurred into what appeared to be just one constant swing. Marth aided him using Falchion, and the others helped to toss away any crates they'd missed. Soon, a large opening had been formed in the pile, revealing an empty space below.

"Where is it...?" Pit said worriedly. Lucario extended his arm, paw directed at the back wall.

"There."

It was difficult to see, but when the other smashers moved closer, they found there to be a steel rectangle fixed into the wall. Pit flapped his wings, propelling himself into the crevasse. When he feet reached the floor once again, he ran to the safe and retrieved its code from his tunic.

The others followed him down; Ness heading to his side and, with a click, igniting a small flame of PK fire at his fingertips to provide light. Pit's eyes narrowed as he reached for the small dial on the metallic surface, trying to make out the minuscule numbers in the luminance of the flickering amber flame.

He quickly consulted the paper in his his hand, before twisting the dial. It wasn't long before completed the ninth number, and he held his breath as he twisted the dial for the final time, entering the last digit of the sequence.

There was a quiet buzzing sound, and the angel's heart leapt, only to sink again. The buzz hadn't come from the safe, he quickly realised, it had come from somewhere behind them.

Suddenly, the whole area was aglow, the darkness melting into a furious blue. Gasps arose from the smashers as it pierced their eyes, and they hadn't time to shield their gazes from it before there was a sudden eruption, causing the entire room to shudder and the boxes around them to fly outwards. Now that their view to the door was cleared, they found that in the midst of the unbearable light, was a figure. It was tall, heavy-set, metal-plated and had a set of angered eyes radiating hatred from the visor that they resided on.

The light surrounding the alloy had died a little, but still hugged its outline, giving it a potent aura. Nobody knew what had just happened, but Lucario knew exactly who was standing before them.

"You...you are-" the Pokemon's sentence was shred halfway by a strangled cry from his own throat, as a column of energy burst from the alloy's outstretched hand and struck his midsection. It shut off abruptly afterwards, letting Lucario sink to his knees, eyes glazed and wide.

"Tabuu." The alloy's monotone voice crackled faintly, as if it were coming from somewhere else. "The virus incarnate."

Whilst the alloy had been speaking, Pit had backed towards the safe again, and his trembling fingers were in the process of reaching the safe's handle when he too was struck by the searing beam. Seconds later he was slumped against the wall, head hanging like a scolded child's.

The eyes in Tabbu's visor fixed on the three remaining smashers. "Please...do not move..."

Ness' breath constricted. His instincts were screaming at him to run. Still, he stayed rigid in fear. Pictures of his own death surged into his mind like a looming tidal wave.

Tabuu was speaking to them again, in that voice that froze his blood. Yet he was in his own world, the words bouncing off the invisible shield he'd constructed around himself, letting him drown in his own fear. His vision swayed and he felt himself becoming light-headed from the shallow, rapid breaths he was taking.

Marth's hand hovered, shaking, over Falchion's hilt. It remained there, as he didn't dare move it. He felt cold sweat trickling down his fingertips as Tabuu's words slithered into his ears. He could hardly believe that they had been so close to the orb fragment, only to have their supposedly dead mortal enemy appear from nowhere, now with power too great for them to comphrehend.

He'd sometimes wondered what it felt like to die, having seen others around him fall into its hold so many a time. Now that thought was consuming him. There would be pain, blinding pain, and then the memory of him would be lost, buried in the minds of his dead companions.

Meta Knight's gaze dropped sadly. They had been so close, within inches of the orb fragment, and now all was lost. It had been so hard, and everyone had suffered unbearably, only to have their torment add to nothing. He felt sickness and anger pulse through him as he looked back at Tabuu, and saw the tyrant raise both of his metallic arms, palms facing the last three smashers.

"This...is not the end..." Came Tabuu's final words, before Meta Knight, Ness and Marth were struck down, his sentence lost to them in the dying light.

**

* * *

The list so far:**

**Dead: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr Game and Watch.**

_Infected: Ike, R.O.B., Wario, Olimar, King Dedede, Bowser, Sonic, Snake, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, Samus._

Alive: Fox? Falco? Meta Knight? Ness? Pit? Lucario? Red? Wolf? Diddy Kong? Donkey Kong? Marth? Lucas.

* * *

**The next chapter is the big one. Stay tuned, peoples!**


	20. The Silence

**Hells to the yeah, it's chapter twenty! **

**I think I'd better mention that this chapter has been halved. It was originally going to be six thousand words, but I realised that I probably wouldn't be able to write that much now that I've been set loads of homework for over half-term. That's why the climax of this story is now in two roughly three-thousand-word halves: this chapter, and the one afterwards. Double the awesomesauce. **

**Thank you so much to the absolutely loveable reviewers: AlteaAuroraRia, doggiefan, RaNdOm CaT927, Kurdave125, Midnight Ghost, PokeTrainer, The Great Fairy, Seth Morningstar (LOL, awesome song!), clumsyheart17** **(thanks for reviewing! You won't be upset for long, I promise :P), Mariko Midori (thanks for the review! Hope you like the rest of the story), Aquas DragoKnight, Painted Teacups, Axel Harribel (don't worry, I don't think I'm broken XD), Link PWNs u all (I haven't thanked you yet! Thanks very much for all of your reviews btw! ), NinjaKrabz, incinirmatt (thanks for the review as well!) and TheFanOfNintendo (thanks very much!). Sometimes you guys make me want to cry with happiness, which is a little bit weird on my part, but hey, you do. **

**Just one last thing before I start: this chappie gets a little graphic. Not above T rated, at least I don't think, it's just gore. I'm 95% sure you guys won't mind it, because it really isn't that bad, but yeah. Just a heads up. **

**P.S. _italics_= flashback  
**

**Now, on with the chapter...

* * *

**

Lucas released a long, exhausted breath and pressed himself into to the cool wall behind him. Titling his head back gave him a breathtaking view of the flawless sky. The cloud cover had passed and now millions of stars blinked down at him, helping him to forget the sharp burning in his chest for the moment.

He smiled, satisfied with his progress. He was at the mansion; he had done what he had set himself to do. He'd worsened a little on the way, but no more than a small amount. The success caused him to crave more; he wasn't at his limit yet.

To his near left was the building's main entrance, and once he'd caught some of his weakened breath back, he slid over to it.

He hadn't exactly planned to go inside, but now he felt a need to. Something about the silence of the place made him hungry to know more. Besides, he didn't feel that bad, he reasoned, and if there was any trouble, the door would be close by.

He carefully opened it and slipped inside, a large, soft welcome mat sinking beneath his feet. Lucas soon noted that it was no warmer in the mansion than it was outside. An icy breeze hit him from somewhere to his right, and he decided to follow it, curious of its origin. Maybe one of the windows was broken? A door left open? Either way, it was a place to start.

A short trek through the corridor brought him into the common room, which was where he found the source of the chill. The door on the opposite side had been left open, swinging lightly on its creaking hinges in the night breeze.

As he moved closer, a violent gust of wind hurled it open fully, revealing a complete view of the courtyard. Faintly, he made out black outlines in the area, and slipped outside to investigate before the door slammed again.

By now he could feel himself becoming nauseas, the bitter taste of bile scathing his throat. His temperature was rising and his head began to pound furiously in harmony with his heartbeat. As staggered forwards, he realised he was about to have another dizzy spell.

He let himself sink to the floor and screwed his eyes shut, wishing that it wasn't happening to him now.

It came as a shock to him, then, when the feeling instantly lifted again. Opening one eye, he checked to see whether his surroundings were at all blurred, which thankfully, they weren't. He then stood, shook his head, and continued more slowly across the courtyard.

A couple of dark puddles, supposedly from an earlier downpour, were left scattered around the courtyard, drenching the stone. He walked around them as he made his way towards the outlines, which weren't far off now. Three of the people were leaning casually against a set of pillars on either side of the opposite door, and three were sitting against the wall next to it.

Wincing, he managed to make out that the three sitting down were Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong and Red, and the two leaning on each pillar were Fox and Falco, whereas Wolf was propped on the other side of Fox's pillar. Still, he couldn't really see them, only their shapes, but he was familiar with the sight and couldn't think of who else it would have been.

"Hey," he called softly to them, being careful not to cause himself pain by doing so. When he didn't receive a reply, he concluded that he'd been too quiet and that they hadn't heard, and carried on towards them. He couldn't help but feel excited at the idea of seeing them again, and picked up his pace a little. He would have run if he'd been strong enough.

He cut through the large puddle stretching out before him instead of heading around the small lake, to save himself time.

But as he reached the middle of it, he found that it clung to his feet like tar.

He set a small flame of PK fire alight at his fingertips, only to discover that what he'd believed to be a dark puddle of rainwater, was actually a lake of thick, warm blood, pooling around his ankles.

He barely choked back a scream as he broke into an agonising run, desperately attempting to ignore the sensation of the tepid substance splashing up and sticking to his legs.

He'd almost made it out, when he stopped again. Now that he was closer to the five smashers, and their faces were illuminated by the light of his PK flame, he found that he could no longer move at the sight of them.

Fox and Falco's faces and bodies were drenched in crimson, heads slumped forwards. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were in exactly the same shape, and horrifyingly, blood was running from a wound in the younger ape's forehead into his own eyes, staining them red.

Red was sitting, hair matted and cap in pieces on the floor next to him. In his cut and burnt hands, he cradled Squirtle. The Pokemon's face and torso had been slashed and blood streamed from his mouth, down his chin, soaking his trainer's jacket.

Most terrible of all was not the sight of the dead, but the sight of Wolf, barely clinging to life as he fought to stay on his feet against the pillar. His head turned gently in Lucas' direction, but the Star Pilot could not even force a weak smile when he met the boy's wide eyes. He tried to speak, but the effort brought on a coughing fit that left the ground by Wolf's feet splattered red. A few seconds later, and the pilot tensed, and then went limp, sliding from his backrest and hitting the ground with a quiet _thud_.

For a moment Lucas was rooted to the spot, and then the dizzy spell overcame him suddenly, and he collapsed into the dark puddle underneath him, unable to feel the warm liquid on his face.

**-oOo-**

Marth heard a groan escape his lips. Opening his eyes slowly revealed nothing but blackness to him. Weakness weighed on his limbs, a numb sensation lingering in his mind. He simply lay where he was for a while, struggling to awake himself.

Something stung his right wrist all of a sudden. Before he could jerk his arm away, he was struck by a raging sea of memories, and life poured back into his veins, lifting his exhaustion instantly. He suddenly recalled the infected, the base, the hunt, the plan, the assault, and finally, their defeat at the hands of Tabuu's reincarnated form.

Then why was he still alive?

The question was drowned out by a fresh stab of pain in his wrist. Drawing in air through his teeth sharply, he sat up, and attempted to pry away whatever was digging into his flesh with his free hand. As his fingers scrabbled at it, he found it to be a soft fabric cuff, which, as hard as he tried, he could not free himself from. As he felt his way around it, he came across a small, solid lump beneath the fabric. It was directly above the main vein his wrist; above the the source of the stinging.

Sweat formed, cold, on his brow. This wasn't an ordinary cuff.

Familiar grunts arose from either side of him. Momentarily forgetting the contraption, he called out into the darkness. His voice echoed. "Pit? Ness?"

When nobody replied, he inhaled shakily and tried again, louder this time. "Lucario...? Meta Knight?"

The following silence crushed his hopes. He exhaled lengthily and huddled his legs into his chest. Resting his head on his knees made him feel like he was ten years old again; unnerved and upset.

A couple of uneventful minutes slid by, in which he sometimes murmured the names of his team mates, trying to gain a response. Maybe he'd imagined their voices? Sighing miserably, he let his shoulders slump and closed his eyes, as if it made a difference.

Moments later, there was a creaking sound. He raised his head instantly, in time to see a crack of light stream into the room. Tabuu's shadow stretched across the ground before the open door, the sight sending a feeling of giddy fright shuddering through him. The alloy's metal frame then clanked into the room, heavy footfalls resounding as their sound bounced off the blank walls.

Now that the door was open, and the darkness scattered, Marth could take in his surroundings properly. To his left there were three metal tables, each further outwards than the other. On the closest one lay Ness, still and silent as death. One the one after that was Lucario, in a similar state. The outermost one held Meta Knight, who remained unmoving like the other two. To his instant right, Pit was on the same sort of table and in the same condition as his fellow team mates.

Marth soon noted that, like him, each had fabric cuffs locked onto their right wrists. Glancing at his own, he found that several multicoloured wires buried themselves into the metal square on his shackle, and that all of them lead downwards. Marth turned his gaze to the floor, and saw that they were all attached to a small generator underneath the table. Was it _feeding_ something into him? He felt sick all of a sudden.

"You are confused," Tabuu's voice shunted him from his nauseated state. He switched his attention to the alloy, who had stopped walking and was now stood a couple of feet away from the row of steel tables. Marth's mind struggled to form an answer.

"I...am. Yes," the prince muttered.

"I will explain. There is time yet before the machine is ready-"

"What machine?"

"Look behind you."

Marth looked over his shoulder, eyes falling upon a monstrous sight. A circular, plastic pad, similar to the ones that were used for teleportation to and from the mansion, was secured to the floor by the back wall. Around this, shimmering steel rods arose from the ground like claws, stretching about six metres above the pad before hooking over, looming over it like poised predators. To the contraption's left there was a titanic control panel, a vast array of buttons littering its face. At the moment, the machine appeared lifeless. Marth scanned for the power source, and quickly noticed the thick, snake-like wire that they had been following earlier was attached to the control panel's base.

It lead into the room through a vast crack in the wall to the right of the machine, which he soon recognised to be the one his group had seen before they had entered the basement. The one that they had decided to ignore, in order to retrieve the orb fragment instead.

Now he had a slightly better idea of where he was, and could begin to make guesses about Tabuu's plan, but was still pretty much clueless. As if sensing this, the alloy spoke again.

"I should wake your friends before I venture further."

Four clicks sounded in harmony, as did the pained cries of all four of his team mates.

"What...did you do?" Marth questioned half-heartedly. Tabuu regarded him with, what appeared to be in his illuminated pupils, amusement.

"The contraption attached to your shackle is an energy recycler. It simply removes, stores and replaces energy. The device on your wrist is the port between your being and the machine; as long as you are wearing it, the recycler has access to your body's energy. A couple of seconds previously, your companion's own generators were storing their energy, but now their strength has been returned to them, as you can see."

The four other smashers in the room each sat up at relatively similar times, disturbing the prince. "You have complete control over us."

"Yes. And should I choose...I can have these recyclers remove every last trace of energy from your bodies..."

"Rendering us dead..." Marth completed.

"Dead?" Came a disgruntled mummer from the prince's right. Pit rubbed his eyes and then looked with uncertainty at Marth. "You mean we're not already?"

"I thought that when we were hit...surely, that blow should have-?" Meta Knight stopped speaking when he sighted Tabuu.

"It did not kill you..." the alloy said, "...because it was not a killing blow. If I had wanted you dead, then I would have called upon your..._friends_...to carry out the task."

"I presume that you are talking about to the infected," Lucario spoke quietly.

Tabuu grunted, a noise that resembled steel being ground to shreds because of his synthesised voice box. "So that is how you refer to them. Interesting."

Meta Knight's yellow irises narrowed. "Our friends are gone. The infected are what have become of their remains."

"I suppose they are whatever you choose to believe them to be. And that reminds me. Perhaps if I am to explain everything...I should start there...at the virus' beginning."

Pit's eyes glazed over. "The day that Link was infected."

Tabuu and cackled, a sharp screeching sound. "Ah yes, that was the night..."

**-oOo-**

_He does not remember what it felt like to die, but he still remembers the way in which it happened. _

_Years ago, it had to be now, all thirty five smashers had stood determinedly before him. They had ploughed through hoards of his primids, survived the mighty eruptions of his subspace bombs, teamed together to enter the very fabric of the subspace itself, and even escaped their golden trophy prisons in order to reach him. _

_In their battle against him, even sworn enemies had set aside their differences, and were awarded with triumph. Tabuu remembered the final blow, the light enveloping his godly being and seeing the different worlds drifting from his grasp. And then...nothing. _

_Yet. _

_Two years afterwards, he finds himself in a newly constructed mansion, sitting in a computer-lined room along with the other prototype alloys that were deemed to powerful for brawl training. He realises when his hydraulic-powered legs propel him to his feet, that when he was defeated, his life energy must have lingered. After all, Gods cannot be truly destroyed. _

_His life force must have accumulated and entered the alloy's empty body. Why or how, he does not know. He doesn't even care. _

_There are more important matters at hand. He can sense that the smashers are near him, something that he has always been able to do. With his new eyes he scans the room for an exit. He will find them, and retake his long-deserved victory over them. _

_As walks to the corrugated iron stairway, he recalls his defeat once more. In this weaker body, how can he hope to take on all thirty five of the world's most legendary fighters? He walks slowly up the spiralling staircase, one metal-plated sole at a time. There is no need to rush, although his advanced mind is rapidly devising a new plan._

_By the time he reaches the ground floor, he knows exactly what he is going to do next. He has realised that the only thing that can ever truly defeat the smashers is themselves; and so he will work around this. As his life energy is transferable (otherwise it wouldn't have been able to enter the alloy's body in the first place), he will try and transfer some of it into one of them. A small test. _

_As he slowly makes his way down the carpeted corridor, he hears voices approaching. Irritation pricks him and he slides back, swiftly stepping into a nearby empty room. He gets behind the door and peers through the crack between its hinges and the wall. Soon he sights a group of five, several metres further down the corridor, but cannot make them out. His vision suddenly rockets forward and focuses in on them; surprising him. Perhaps his new eyes aren't so bad. _

_There's a short blonde boy in a striped T-shirt and shorts, looking up at an angel in a pearl tunic. There's also a heavy-built swordsman with a tattered cape falling from his shoulders and a crimson banana around his head; he's speaking with the angel whilst the other two; a medium-built swordsman in a green tunic and a brunette woman in monarch's dress, listen intently. About a minute passes and then the green-clad swordsman leans over, gently kissing the brunette woman at his side. _

_The other three laugh as he breaks off from the group and paces hurriedly down the corridor with pink-tinged cheeks. The man's footsteps grow in volume and for a moment Tabuu contemplates whether the swordsman might be heading for the room that he is hiding in. _

_However, the soft clink of the man's sword bouncing in its sheath passes by him and comes to an abrupt halt somewhere further back. Tabuu lets a couple of seconds slide by and then exits the room, heading silently towards the one that he had heard the swordsman enter. _

_The door has been left open and once again, Tabuu crouches by the wall and gazes in through the gap between it and the the door. Automatically, his vision pinpoints Link and zooms in. The swordsman collapses onto the bed, lying face up, eyes bleary. He doesn't even bother to change, and his eyelids soon drift shut. Moments later his chest heaves with slow, deep breaths. Tabuu stands again- his test subject is ready. _

_He takes one last look over his steel shoulder to check that the group of four are gone, which they are, and quietly enters._

**-oOo-**

"I presume that this clarifies the reason for my existence."

"More than," Marth said, glaring. "If only we had seen it coming."

"It isn't as if you would have predicted my return to have come about in such an improbable fashion."

"No, but we would have stopped you earlier," Pit snapped.

Tabuu's horrid laugh rent the air once again. "I'm sure you would have."

"You still haven't told us everything. I think that you owe us that much," Meta Knight prompted the alloy.

"Correct, I have not told you everything. However, I think you will find, that I do not owe you _anything_...I suppose though, in the end, it does not really matter. You are soon to die, and I will have the victory that I deserved so long ago. I must do something to pass the time whilst the machine reaches its full potential."

"About that..." Lucario said. "Maybe you will be so _kind_ as to tell us what exactly the machine is."

"All in good time," Tabuu spoke calmly. "You should know of what happened to your swordsman friend first..."

**

* * *

The list so far:**

**Dead: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr Game and Watch, Fox, Falco, Red, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong**

_Infected: Ike, R.O.B., Wario, Olimar, King Dedede, Bowser, Sonic, Snake, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, Samus._

Alive: Meta Knight, Ness, Pit, Lucario, Marth, Lucas.

* * *

**Word Count (not including author's notes): 3452 words :D Longest chappie yet! **

**Sorry about the slightly disturbing Lucas scene. I'm too cruel to that boy, I really am... **

**There are two more chapters to go! That's when you'll find out what the poll result (about what ending this fic should have) really was...**

**Until Chapter 21: The Storm**


	21. The Storm

***wipes forehead* phew...it's finally done. It took me all day to finish this...so sorry if there are loads of typos**, **but I'm kinda running out of time, so I can't do a thorough spelling and grammar check on it. **

**Thank you so so so much to all of the amazing and awesome reviewers, who happen to be: AlteaAuroraRia, Doggiefan, MinervaScribendi (thanks for the reviews, you're too kind!), RaNdOm CaT927, Seth Morningstar (creepy song, melikes! And in case you didn't get my reply, which you probably did, I'm happy to do a Oneshot request ;)), Kurdave125, Axel Harribel, Razcoolzle, Painted Teacups, The Great Fairy (thanks so much for all of your reviews! :D), Sorceress of Shadows (thanks very much! Sorry it made you sad, though! I love TL too :)), incirimatt (thanks for the review!) and Poketrainer (yep, there was definitely too much blood in the chapter, I have to agree with you XD). **

**Now here's the chapter already...  
**

_

* * *

Tabuu looms over the sleeping swordsman, fists crackling. His claw-like fingers retract, energy sparking between them as they move, before he jams them into the man's shoulder. Quickly, he draws them out again and steps back into the shadows, in case the man wakes up as a result._

_He watches Link jerk and thrash for a while, asleep and yet wary of the pain. After a minute his frame slumps, and Tabuu moves in to inspect him. The colour is slowly draining from his face, sweat beads hang on his brow and his breathing is fast. Tabuu's sharp fingers take up the man's wrist and press down. Link's heartbeat pulses rapidly against them, uneven and too quick._

_He checks Link's temperature to find that it also is far above what it should be, and yet the swordsman shivers. It's almost as if he's suffering from a severe fever, an illness. _

_The smashers...is Tabuu's life force some sort of disease to them? _

_He decides that he will wait and witness the answer with his own eyes. Sighting the blanket at the foot of the bed, he snatches it up and tosses it over the swordsman. He then proceeds towards the door. As he flicks the light switch on the wall beside it, a fiery spark bursts from beneath his fingers. He cackles quietly to himself (although the sound seems to erupt from another place, farther away) and closes the door behind him._

_Nobody will notice a thing. _

**-oOo-**

Tabuu raised his gaze from the floor and fired it at the five before him. "And then, that was when I returned the next morning to find him gone. A couple of hours afterwards, there was commotion around the kitchen, and I watched in the background as those hands dragged him away. It was when I visited him in your quaint little prison that I realised that my life force had taken influence over him. Well, more than taken influence, I suppose. It had moulded him into a version of myself; different and yet the absolute same. The same desires, the same knowledge, he'd even taken on some of my own abilities."

"You were hiding in the mansion, all of that time?" Lucario said, astonishment ringing clear in his voice.

The alloy's eyes flickered and narrowed. "Not hiding, waiting. Waiting for my chance. You see, the swordsman and I had a discussion through the bars of the cell you'd thrown him into. He told me everything I needed to know about the effects of my life force on him, and I informed him of my new plan. He was to spread my gift to the rest, the thirty five legends of the Smash universe, until I had _each_ and _every_ one of you at my feet."

"But only a couple were infected before we escaped to the base..." Pit murmured.

"That was no problem. I sent them after you, without a doubt in my mind that they would track you down. Meanwhile, I remained here, creating _this,_" Tabuu strode past them towards the machine. The metallic clatter of his claws on its surface prompted them to turn, which revealed him to be tapping calmly at the keys on the control panel.

"But according the the owners of the mansion, this room doesn't exist," Marth said.

Without turning, the alloy replied dismissively to him. "I created this room. I'd sensed a power source on the other side of the wall, and broken through to reach it."

"Hence the crack in the wall," muttered Meta Knight.

"Yes, that was how I first entered. I found a disused generator in here, and used it as the base for my machine," Tabuu said, eyes glued to the control pad but sharp fingers gesturing to the contraption before him. "Later I built a more refined entrance on the other side, and used much of the left over building materials and electronic devices in the basement room to forge the energy recyclers."

"But...what was all that for?" Pit asked.

"Well..." Tabuu turned back to them. "Converting all thirty five of you into my servants wasn't the only part of the plan. I want to be free of this body and it's limitations. Once again, I wish to be a king."

"You wish to revert to your former self..." Meta Knight said.

"And this machine will allow me to do that. It will draw in energy, combine it into a single stream, and feed it into me. My life force will outgrow this pathetic frame and I shall return to my real self; the god that could send the smashers into eternal sleep with one movement!"

"You're just self absorbed. All that you really want is to feel more powerful than us!" Pit growled. Tabuu's eyes suddenly pierced his, there was a soft _click_, and the angel gasped. Tears of pain started to pour down his face as he fell back onto the table, shaking.

Marth stared desperately at the alloy. "Stop it!"

"Not likely. He deserves it, after all," Tabuu stated coldly, ignoring the angel's weak whimpers of agony.

"What are you doing to him?" Lucario exclaimed.

"I am simply removing a small portion of the energy in his body. He will learn not to speak unless his words are what I wish to hear."

Ness, having remained silent throughout the time they had spent in Tabuu's presence, shot a fierce glare at the alloy. "Stop hurting him!"

There was a second _click_. The psychic was soon on his back, in the same state as Pit. Tabuu towered over him. "I would not recommend that you shoot your petty demands at me. Especially not because I have control over whether you live or die."

"But you said yourself: we will all be dead before the night is over. What does it matter, if our time comes to an end earlier rather than later?" Meta Knight put forward boldly. The alloy regarded him silently for a while before he replied.

"I understand your point," he finally said. "The machine will be ready in all but half an hour, and that will mark your death. However, I would not imagine that you wish to feel more pain than is necessary before you go; the process is painful enough in itself."

"What process?" Marth said quietly.

"The process in which the energy recyclers you are wired to remove every last scrap of energy from your beings and feed it through the wires into the machine, where it will be relayed into me."

Marth felt cold all of a sudden. "So that's what we're here for. Our lives in exchange for your freedom..."

Tabuu nodded. "The most worthy sacrifice of all time! You should all feel privileged."

"So you will only need the energy from five of us to resurrect yourself...?" Lucario questioned.

"Oh no. I will need a lot more. I have the energy of my servants at my disposal as well. The infected do not need the energy in their bodies, just as they do not need half of the blood in their veins, to remain alive. I am certain that their contribution will be enough to bring about my resurrection."

"What about when you've taken our energy? What happens then?" Marth said nervously, fearful of the answer and yet faintly intrigued to know what Tabuu's next move would be.

"When you are dead, I will have my servants infect you. We will depart to the forest and find those who were killed in battle, and they will be infected likewise. Then...then my plan will be fulfilled. All thirty five of you...lead by someone with limitless power. My everlasting vision is finally about to become reality."

Marth smiled grimly. Meta Knight's expression remained unseen through the jagged crack in his mask, but his eyes were dull, weakly radiating his misery. Lucario's sympathetic gaze brushed Pit and Ness, and then pinned itself to a spot on the table in front of him. He didn't look up from there.

"I presume this means that there will be no more questions," Tabuu said curtly. He didn't receive a reply. "Good. I will take my leave, and return again when your time is up."

When he had left, Lucario addressed the others softly. "At least he is not aware of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. As long as they stay out of his way, perhaps they might live."

"Perhaps..." Meta Knight repeated sadly.

**-oOo-**

Crazy Hand was presently hovering in front of the main desk in the laboratory, concentrating on his latest experiment: a half-hearted attempt to create an exploding pineapple. He'd found it in the kitchen upstairs, and, now convinced that no smasher would return alive to actually partake in eating it, had decided to perform experiments on it instead. This was chiefly to take his mind off the fact that his brother had been gone almost an hour, and to divert his attention from the entire situation: the infected, the losses, and the dark atmosphere that was ever lingering about the place.

He caught his mind wandering from his experiment and snatched his attention back again. However, in a couple of minutes, he lost heart once more and knocked the pineapple off the desk in a fit of frustration. It hit the ground with an unnaturally loud _thump_, which lead him to realise that the sound hadn't been wholly contributed by the impact. Something else had made a noise.

Before he could move, there was a second sound, the creak of a door being flung open. Panicked, he bolted out into the hallway in time to catch the doors of the elevator rapidly opening in front of him. It wasn't long before the person inside was revealed.

"It's you!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, before rushing forward to greet his brother. "Thank goodness..."

"No sign of Lucas, before you ask..." Master informed him stoically. "But it's good to be back in the warm."

"You sound tired."

"I am. Aren't you?"

Crazy Hand paused. "I...don't know."

His brother tutted and moved past him into the laboratory, where he dropped the small device that he had been clutching onto the desk. "I used that heat sensor to try and get a trace of him, but nothing came up, and- wait a second, is that a pineapple?"

"I was bored...and I felt lonely, so I tried to make it explode."

The commentator released a sigh of regret. "Again, I'm really sorry, Crazy-"

"It's OK; I'm not lonely now that you're back again!" His brother chirped.

"I'm not just sorry about that. I'm sorry about all the times I shouted and frightened you...I honestly didn't mean it. You must understand how stressed I am...I...I want everything to be fine but it isn't...I'm about to lose everything...and it's my fault..."

"Don't worry, I know about all that. I feel bad too. I thought that when this all started, there might be a happy ending, but I'm not so sure now..."

"And what's worse, is that we can't do anything to help. If Lucas were about, the heat sensor would have picked him up. He...must be dead..."

Crazy Hand wilted. "Don't say that! We don't know it for sure, so why should we just decide that it's true?"

"I don't know...I just don't know, Crazy. Maybe he is alive. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Just like we always do," muttered Crazy Hand, uncertain of whether the wait would pay off this time around.

**-oOo-**

Lucas woke up choking; spitting out the coppery liquid that had entered his mouth during his unconsciousness. Once he was sure that every last droplet of the bitter substance was gone, he scrambled from the scarlet puddle he had been lying in, cringing at the warm sensation of his blood-drenched clothes clinging to him.

Now sitting on the cool stone of the courtyard, he recalled what he had seen before he had fainted. The remembrance was sinister, of Wolf, Fox, Falco, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Red; all lifeless or, in Wolf's case, heading for death. However, when he looked up at the space they had previously occupied, he was shocked to find them gone completely.

The door leading back into the mansion before him was open, and through it a blood trail wound, beginning at the pillars against which Fox, Falco and Wolf had been leaning. He soon realised that the six smashers must have been infected, and had awoken not long after he had collapsed. During his mental absence they had left the courtyard and re-entered the mansion through the door, but why?

Lucas didn't plan on finding out. Instead he was consumed by his hysterical gut feeling to escape the mansion as quickly as possible. However, when he struggled to his feet, hindered by the weight of his logged clothing, he sighted something on the ground a couple of feet ahead. It lay directly in the path of the blood-trail, shimmering in the moonlight.

He reluctantly headed for it, following crimson trail staining the flagstones in order the reach the fragment. When he picked it up he found that it was cool in his soaked palms, and was a sort of semi-circle shape, like a halved orb...

Orb.

Lucas almost jumped when the realisation hit him; that this was the Apocalypse Orb, the artefact that Ness had been talking to him about, twelve days before the assault was due to begin. The conversation played itself out in his head, and a pang of sadness shuddered through him at the sound of his friend's voice:

"_There are two groups; one is going to the ground floor to cover for the other team."_

"_What are the other team doing, then?"_

"_My team? We're going down into the basement to get the second half of the Apocalypse Orb."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's this transparent orb, looks like it's made of glass, and...wait, I think Pit's calling me...um, it's basically like a smash ball, but more powerful..."_

Lucas watched Ness' image utter a rushed farewell to him and sprint off. He found himself calling his friend's name out loud, asking him to return and stay with him, but the memory quickly faded, leaving him in the empty courtyard will the stench of blood and the icy breeze as his only company.

He stared down at the shining semi-sphere in his hands for a while, emptiness and exhaustion numbing his insides. It wasn't long before a sense of duty began to grow in him, with each second that he continued to look at the Apocalypse Orb. He couldn't leave without at least checking to see if the other half of it was in the safe; he couldn't run away without first having a go at helping his friends.

He turned to face the opposite side of the courtyard, and, tucking the orb fragment carefully in his pocket, set off back the way he had come, recalling the set of directions to the basement that Ness had given him.

**-oOo-**

"How long do you think it's been now?" Marth muttered into the darkness. He heard Lucario grunt thoughtfully.

"By my judgement, I would say that the time we were given has already passed," the Pokemon's reply eventually came, offering the prince no comfort.

"Just great," he sighed, words quivering. He no longer had the strength to suppress the fear in his voice.

"I think I can hear commotion outside," Meta Knight stated. The other two fell into silence, just as the door swung open, letting the faded light in the outside hallway stream in. The three who were strong enough to, shielded their eyes, too used to the pitch darkness they had been trapped in for the past half hour. Tabuu entered quickly, and was followed in by all twenty infected smashers. Whilst he strode past the row of tables towards the machine, they assembled themselves in a pack by the door like hungry wolves, ravenous and eager. Guilt wrenched Marth's heart when he saw that the team they had left behind in the courtyard were all present in the infected pack.

"Finally..." Tabuu muttered. Meta Knight, Lucario and Marth watched him stride over to the pad and stand himself in it's centre. His metallic frame was almost as tall as the steel rods that hooked over his head; an ominous sight.

Tabuu addressed the infected smashers. "Proceed!"

They all charged forwards, heading to the machine as well. From there, they each grasped a different part of the vast power cable connected to it, and turned their attention to Tabuu obediently.

Ness and Pit were too weak to feel fear at this point, or comprehend the situation. However, Marth could feel his heart pummelling his chest furiously, and was certain that Meta Knight and Lucario felt the same. They weren't just about to lose their lives, but they were about to grant Tabuu eternal omnipotence. He would destroy all of their worlds, from Altea, to Hyrule, to Dreamland. The citizens would be slaughtered, the monuments torn down, every droplet of hope scattered. They were on the gates of a living hell from which there was no turning back.

This was the end.

"Lend me your power!" Tabuu bellowed. The infected smashers tensed simultaneously and the wire was suddenly swamped in piercing white thunderbolts, which streamed across its surface and into the titanic contraption. As this happened, five loud clicks sounded from beneath each table, and everyone cried out in agony. Marth found himself fighting for breath as his strength drained away, being sapped at a dizzying pace from his body. He glanced at the others with blurred eyes and choked out a sob at the sight of the Ness and Pit. They were already dead.

"No!" The words forced themselves through his hoarse throat and came out as an agonised whisper. "No..."

He felt himself slumping, falling. He collapsed back onto the table as the world's image danced tauntingly before him. The last sound he heard was Tabuu, roaring as the power surged through the steel rods around him and into his frame, setting him and the entire room aglow in blistering white. Then the light snapped out, and his final breath faded off into the emptiness.

**-oOo-**

Lucas staggered back at the sound of a monstrous roar, reverberating through the floor at his feet. He was at the door leading to the basement floor as it burst through the open space to strike him. He was uncertain of what the sound meant, but knew one thing, that the smashers were in some serious trouble.

Breaking into a run, he flew down the stairway. The ache in his chest resurfaced at the movement, but he was beyond caring. His only intention now was to reach the basement, whether it killed him or not.

The nightmare had stretched on for too long. It was time for it to end.

**-oOo-**

Tabuu's cry died with the light around him. The infected watched their leader with shock in their dilated pupils. He hadn't changed.

"Need...ugh...more...p-power..." the alloy managed. "Can...c-can you...sense s-someone else? H-he...comes close! _Bring him!_"

The pack of infected smashers nodded together, understanding that Tabuu was informing them of the new aura that had appeared nearby. Everyone moved out, ignoring the five dead smashers for the moment in order to pursue their leader's new command: to find whoever was roaming the basement floor and deliver them to him.

**-oOo-**

Lucas kicked the control room's exit door open, having scrambled through the spider-web of wires entangling the space. Once he was through, he ran right, noticing a thick wire snaking alongside him. He came to a sharp halt just before he reached the corridor's T-section, and tried to remember which way the basement was supposed to be. By now his chest was throbbing, and sweat drenched his forehead, bringing upon him a strong urge to rest.

But seconds later, there came a loud scuffling sound from the right side of the T-section. He jumped at this and inched forward, peering around the corner. What he saw was not what he had predicted to see. Instead of a door, there was a large, jagged crack, through which the wire entered and vanished off into the blackness. Lucas' brow furrowed as he strained to see further through the broken wall.

That was when he saw something else; forty pairs of diluted eyes on the other side of the crack, sparkling in the dark as they stared back at him.

He barely had time to yelp before the wall was suddenly blown apart, plaster and brick flying everywhere as the force of the explosion bowled him over. Twenty infected smashers stood as outlines in the clearing dust, looming like storm clouds before the fallen psychic.

A jolt of adrenaline jerked him to his feet again, and sent him soaring in the other direction, with all twenty in viscous pursuit.

He bolted into the basement room and slammed the door behind him, which was only ripped from its hinges seconds later. By the time he reached the pile of disused items, crates and boxes, the infected were flinging projectiles and weapons alike with deadly precision.

He realised that whether the safe was behind the pile or not, his only option was to climb. He dived left to avoid one of Snake's grenades before jumping at the pile. A brief round of gunshot followed him up as he desperately clambered over box and crate, tipping the contents down on his pursuers. The final shot struck his shoulder, and he almost let himself fall as the stinging sensation rippled through his upper body.

Grimacing, he forced his arm out and continued to pull himself up. Smoke was beginning to rise underneath him as he neared the top, and when he spared a second to peer down, he saw that fire was streaming from Bowser's mouth and eating away at the cardboard below. What was worse, was that he had sighted several of the infected climbing up after him, faces cast in shadow due to light of the flames behind them.

When Lucas was finally at the peak of the hill, smoke arose in thick billows and suffocated him, causing the muscles in his chest to clench and his lungs to burn. Tears dripped from his stinging eyes as he slid down the other side of the mountain, towards the safe.

He rubbed his eyes with a grimy hand as he reached the bottom, allowing him to find the metal square set into the wall. He staggered to it, trying to work out in his foggy mind what he was even supposed to be doing. The room's amber glow was reflected brightly on the safe's surface, dazzling him as he struggled the order his thoughts.

The heat was immense, his lungs and chest were on fire, and his shoulder was stinging furiously. Yet, there was something cold resting against his leg. He delved a hand into his pocket and found it to be the orb fragment, cool against the palm of his hand. That was all he needed to remember his task.

He gripped the safe's handle, praying silently that Ness' team had already entered the combination, and tugged on it. To his partial disbelief, it actually swung open, revealing the second half of the orb inside.

"Aether!"

The cry slashed Lucas' elation. He whirled around and saw Ike, holding Ragnell's thick, golden blade above his head. The mercenary leapt from the top of the pile and dropped towards him, slashing downwards with his broadsword as he went.

Lucas only just snatched the orb fragment from the safe in time to roll aside, landing him on his back. Ike ran at the psychic and raised Ragnell once more, about to ram the sword into Lucas' heart when the boy suddenly jammed both pieces of the orb together, causing a power eruption that hurled the mercenary away.

**-oOo-**

Lucas reopened his eyes to find that the pain from his injuries had gone. Time appeared to have slowed because he could see that Ike' s heavily-built frame was toppling backwards, but not nearly at the speed it should have been. He rose to his feet, feeling strangely light, as if gravity's hold on him had weakened a little. He looked down at his hands, but the orb he had been holding was gone.

What came across to him as more surprising than that, was the fact that they were outlined by a gentle white glow. He studied his arms, then his legs and body to find that they were all emanating a pearl light.

The entire situation didn't even frighten him; on the contrary, calm trickled through him like a spring, so much so that he felt he could have gone to sleep amongst the flames and the infected, had he still been tired.

A gut feeling arose within him, guiding him forward. Effortlessly, he climbed to the top of the pile once more, to look down upon the scene below. The heated air rippled slowly, the smoke continued to rise and the flames inched up the pile, endlessly eating away at its base.

He looked into the eyes of the infected, moving sluggishly towards him, and saw something that shocked him. There was guilt, endless remorse for what they had done, pooling in them. Perhaps...there still was a part of their real selves inside of their infected minds?

If that was the case, then Lucas knew that the best thing he could do for them was to set them free. Let them rest in the peace that they had deserved so long ago, so that they no longer needed to be tormented by the horrors of their actions.

Like a dam bursting, power erupted inside him, and began to flow through his veins. He thought of Ness and Pit, and how they had supported him in his darkest hours, he remembered Toon Link betraying him on the edge of death, he summoned his hatred for the virus and the nightmare it had forced everyone through. He felt himself get stronger and stronger, until the energy inside him felt as if it was trying to escape from his body, and that he could no longer contain it.

With one last glance at his former friends and companions, he finally released the power of the Apocalypse Orb, with words resounding through the entire mansion:

"_PK…THUNDER!"

* * *

_** 4,400 words. No wonder it took me a while. Anyways, sorry if it was a bit dull at the start, and rushed too, but I hope you still liked it :) **

**Until chapter twenty two: Risen  
**


	22. Risen

**OK, so this chapter isn't actually the last one. I thought it would be, but I just did't have enough time to pack all of the content I wanted into this. It's somewhat conclusive, though...  
**

**Thank you so much to every single reviewer, favouriter and subscriber out there, and special thanks to these amazing people: Midnight Ghost, incinirmatt, smasherthekeybladebearer (thanks for the tips, and he is using Starstorm, sorry about making that unclear :P), AlteaAuroraRia, naruhinafan2010 (massive, huge, extreme thanks to you, for not only reviewing one chapter, but going back and reviewing the others! I hugely appreciate it, and I'm really sorry about Luigi and Link. They were cool...), MinervaScribendi, Painted Teacups, Razcoolzle, PhantoMNiGHT321, Buick Regal Racecar 56 (thanks so much! you're too kind!), Axel Harribel, Paritheikae (again, thank you sooo much!), Kurdave125 and Sorceress of Shadows (ah, I have a reason for killing the LoZ characters, which is because I didn't want to write too much about them because they're my favourites, you see. I love them loads, though :P) **

**Phew. That was awesomely long! I love everyone on this list, so you'd all better get ready for extreme internet-hugs at the end of this fic (be veery afraid). Anyways, moving on from my creepy nature...  
**

**Here's chapter twenty two:  
**

* * *

"_PK THUNDER!"_

Time's flow returned to normal; Ike hit the ground, the flames leapt, the infected froze. Silence washed over the pack as they stared, with eyes that had lost their hunger, at the ceiling, from which a thunderous rumbling sound was emanating.

A split second passed like an hour. Lucas could feel the orb's power throbbing through him like a second heartbeat, sending his real one into overload. His face was upturned to the heavens, watching and waiting for the inevitable. His mind was fixed on one thing and one thing only: the arrival of the Starstorm.

His friends would soon be free.

Suddenly, with an Earth-shattering _crash_, a thousand blistering-white comets burst through the ceiling above, thundering down in their merciless torrents like titanic raindrops. Lucas could see and feel the entire room shuddering around him as the roof was torn down, melting away before its fragments had time to reach the floor.

The cries of the infected were barely audible over the thunderous rumbling of the Starstorm as it ploughed its way through, shattering windows, ripping walls away and sweeping away the structure of the entire building, so that it began to cave in on itself. Debris and glass shards toppled down, slicing and battering Lucas, yet he stood fast, unable to feel the pain in his state of focus.

The infected were pummelled into the ground, too far gone to scream out their agony as they were brutally beaten by the onslaught. By now the radiance of the attack had swamped the entire room, too powerful for Lucas to keep his eyes open.

Still, he could hear the building crashing down around him, every room and corridor being burnt away or smashed to pieces. Lucas soon realised that he could never have imagined commanding this kind of power, and yet here he was, using the incomprehensible energy to pull them through the nightmare at long last.

Suddenly, there came a furious cry, half way between a strangled roar and chilling screech. Carefully reopening his eyes, Lucas saw that amongst the bodies of the infected and the rubble stood a blue alloy. The battle robot was encased in electricity bolts which encircled its body, forming a small spherical shield around it. Its entire frame trembled as it struggled to uphold the barrier against the Starstorm.

"_So..._" Lucas muttered. His speech echoed clearly above the sound of the chaos. "_You're Tabuu._"

"Never...mind that! I...I must tell you...something!" The alloy's voice kept fluctuating in pitch as he bellowed. "Five...of your friends...they are...still alive! Amongst them...there is the angel...and the one...whom looks a looks a lot like you."

Lucas faltered. "_Pit and Ness are alive?_"

"If you halt...your attack...now...they might have a chance!"

Lucas regarded the alloy, loosening his mind's grip on the Starstorm in order to focus on Tabuu's pleading stare. The intensity of his final smash weakened, allowing the alloy to stand up from his former kneeling position and begin to shuffle forwards as the boy continued to study him.

"It is your decision as to whether I live or die, but if you care enough about your friends...well, that is quite a different matter," Tabuu stated darkly.

Lucas didn't need time to decide. From the very first the moment he had peered into Tabuu's eyes, he had seen nothing but lies. A void of lies mixed with endless greed. Ness, Pit and all of the smashers in the entire smash universe were in fact dead, dead at the cunning, spiteful hands of the being in front of him. Lucas didn't need time to decide, not at all.

"_Tabuu,_" he said softly. "_Why did you think I would ever believe you?_"

The alloy began to shake as the power of the Starstorm picked up again, once again forcing him back.

"_I hoped that I would never have to kill anyone in my life, especially not my own friends, but if there was anybody that I really believe would be better off dead than allowed to stay alive...it's you, Tabuu!_"

The comets that rained down on the mansion's remains grew in size and intensity as Lucas spat out his words, becoming stronger with each bitter note in his voice. Tabuu growled with the effort it took to uphold his shield. "Just think about what happens if you go through with this...my death will forever be burned into your mind...you will forever be a murderer!" he cried out.

"_I'll hold that title until I die...if it means getting rid of you!_" Lucas shouted, as the comets moved in to form a ring around Tabuu and begun to intertwine, whirling like a glowing tornado around him. Upon hearing the robot's screams, he added: "_You're only getting what you deserved the first time we beat you, a death as painful as the agony you put the smashers through!_"

"I...I'm...sorry!" Tabuu screamed as he was enveloped by the light, his shield flickering violently in the scathing heat. The psychic shook his head.

"_Too late, Tabuu. Two years too late..._" With this, the psychic clenched both fists, drawing the power to its ultimate high point. The light swamped Tabuu completely, drowning him and his cries. Two seconds of relative quiet passed before there was a vast eruption, blinding and deafening Lucas completely in its magnitude. Pieces of Tabuu's frame blasted from it's centre, and the sky and forest were set alight in its glow. Simultaneously, the orb's power finally slipped from the boy's grasp, draining completely from his body.

The next thing Lucas knew, he was lying face up in the middle of the crater where smash mansion had once stood, surrounded by the bodies of his dead companions, with stars flickering before his eyes the the sound of the explosion ringing in his ears. Next to him was what remained of Tabuu: an empty visor, with wire ends spewing from the back.

His stab wound was on fire, and exhaustion blanketed him completely. He could barely register the soft whistle of the night breeze as it ruffled his clothing and hair like a proud parent. He could hardly believe that he actually done it, but the sight of the black, lifeless visor at his side forced the realisation upon him.

_He had killed Tabuu_.

Lucas heard himself chuckling but was too tired to know why. He let his body shake with the laughter until the pain of his injury and the tiredness became too much. He closed his eyes, letting the lonely world fade away like the end of a twisted dream.

**-oOo-**

"Crazy, you can come out now...it's over," Master Hand said quietly to his brother, who was shivering underneath the base's kitchen table. The commentator himself hovered before the room's window. He had been watching the monstrous comets plummeting from the sky for just under ten minutes, when they had suddenly vanished from the forest, and the sound of an eruption had echoed through the trees. Like a gunshot, it had rung out and terrified his brother, who had already been upset enough by the comets to begin with.

Master Hand was relieved that the base hadn't been hit; he had seen trees on the other side of the glass pane being ripped down. He was surprised that the comets hadn't started some form of forest fire. Still, small craters had been left in the soil where each one had hit, turning the area outside into a pot-holed expanse with tree stumps littered amongst the lucky remaining ones.

He could only make guesses about where they had come from, but didn't want to bet on the idea that they were from either Ness or Lucas' Final Smashes, in case of being faced with mass disappointment, which had already suffered too much of in the past.

Instead of pondering on the matter, he moved to where Crazy Hand had chosen to remain. "Come on, it's all finished. You'll be fine."

"Is...is it gonna start again?"

"Something tells me...no."

"But you can't trust that feeling...you can't trust anything these days!"

"Well, whether I'm right or not, that table isn't going offer you an awful lot of protection. You might as well just come out here and stop acting like a petrified mouse."

"I'm not acting like that!"

"Prove it, then," Master Hand said light heartedly. His brother inched out from under the table, still quivering a little.

"There, see!"

"Now, do you want to come and wait by the window with me?"

"What for?"

"So that we can see the smashers coming back."

Crazy Hand paused. "I thought you said they weren't coming back."

"And I thought you said that we shouldn't give up hope in them."

Crazy moved to his brother's side. "You're really strange."

"How am I?"

"You keep changing. Like, your views and stuff. One minute you're really depressed and then the next minute you say that everything's going to be fine."

The commentator laughed. "True, very true. I just have a feeling this time, that it's all OK."

"You and your feelings..." Crazy Hand muttered with mock exasperation. For the first time in a while, the pair shared a moment of laughter.

Despite what Master Hand had said, he didn't actually have a gut instinct that everything was fine. He didn't even know if the comets would return, or whether one might hit the base the second time round. But he had decided that he was tired of being down. He had been in his fearful state for so long that he had begun to feel numb of the emotion; the prospect of death still scared him, but not so much now. All he wished for now was for he and his brother to be happy again, even if it meant protecting Crazy Hand from the truth: that the smashers would almost certainly not be returning, and things would most probably never return to the way that they once were.

**-oOo-**

Lucas actually dreamed that night. He felt like he was in the hold of somebody who smelt and sounded familiar, their words incomprehensible but their voice indistinguishable. He relaxed in their grip and sighed into the wind, which was cold against his skin. Still, the person's arms were warm and soft beneath him, protecting him from the most bitter end of its chill.

He opened his eyes but could only a see a faded, distant image of mingling colours and shapes. He heard the sound of footfalls crunching on leaves, and could feel himself gently rising and falling in step.

He wondered where he was being taken, thinking that he'd heard the word 'home' in the midst of the person's muddled speech, before the dream gave way into darkness once more.

**-oOo-**

"I spy...something beginning with the letter 's'," Crazy Hand announced.

"Sky," Master Hand concluded.

His brother huffed. "You're really good at this game. OK, try again. I spy...another thing beginning with 's'."

"I can't see anything else..." Master Hand mumbled after a long while of scrutinizing the area on the other side of the window pane.

"Shadows! Haha!"

"What shadows?"

"Out there, by that bunch of trees..." Crazy Hand trailed off at the sight of the outlines drawing nearer.

"I don't think shadows are supposed to be three dimensional, Crazy." Master Hand mumbled. "In fact, I think we're in danger..."

"What-?"

"Crazy, I want you to go downstairs into the basement, and stay there. I'll be with you in a second."

"What are you doing?"

"I just need to check something, then I'll be down in a flash. I promise," Master Hand told him, although his voice betrayed the anxiety swelling inside of him. After a second's hesitation, Crazy Hand complied and sped off. Once his brother was out of sight, the commentator left the kitchen and went to the front door: the direction in which the outlines had been heading when he had last seen them.

He opened it with a sense of oncoming dread, certain that whatever was approaching the base was planning to take his life. Moving slowly through the door frame, he waited for the group of dark outlines to move out of the trees and into the patch of moonlight in front of the base.

But when they entered the light, and it shone upon their faces, he found that he was lost for words at the sight of them. He spent a couple of seconds in complete paralysis, before his senses finally kicked in and he turned, soaring back into the base and crying out his brother's name.

Crazy Hand was soon upstairs again. "I thought you told me to stay down in the basement..."

"Forget that, just follow me!" Master Hand said hurriedly as he bolted back towards the front door, with his brother in tow. When they reached it, Master Hand let his companion exit first. Crazy Hand drifted forwards a few metres, before stopping short in the midst of the eerie glow, staring at the group before him.

Twenty smashers smiled back at him, even those who's lips were rarely graced with one. Every fighter that had been sent to the mansion had returned, uninfected and alive, to the base. Now they stood in front of him, bathed in white and beaming with victory.

"Oh, I get it...I'm dreaming, right?" Crazy Hand said.

"Not at all. The virus is gone, and Tabuu is dead, and we're all standing here right now with no idea how it all happened," replied Marth, weary voice lined with exhilaration. "All we can remember is falling, and when we woke up again, the battle was over."

"It was a shock at first, to wake up and find ourselves lying in this huge crater, when all we remembered was getting slaughtered by the infected. It's like we cheated death or somethin'," Falco added.

"We were surrounded by rubble and debris from the mansion, and in the midst of it all, there was Tabuu's visor. Something quite extraordinary must have happened to destroy him and the entire building" said Lucario.

"I think that there might be somebody who can explain it all..." Came Pit's voice from the rear of the group. Everyone parted in order to let him through. He walked carefully to the front of the group, being mindful of the blonde boy he was carrying in his arms.

"Lucas?" Master Hand questioned, utterly dumbfounded. "How...?"

"We don't know either," Samus sighed. "But he was there with us too, lying right next to the broken visor. He didn't wake up like the rest of us. We checked him out; he's alive but exhausted. It's only a speculation, but we think there's strong evidence that he was somehow linked to Tabuu's downfall."

"All of this...it is quite overwhelming news! You should all come inside so that I can reorder my thoughts, and we will speak further on the matter- when your injuries are treated and you are all warmed and fed."

"Where should I lie Lucas?" Pit asked as the rest of the fighters bustled inside.

"I think that we should move his bedding upstairs. The basement's a bit dark and isolated, and he deserves a warm welcome when he comes back to us," Master Hand decreed. Pit nodded.

"I'll get the bedding!" Crazy Hand cried, and sped away before he could receive an answer. As Pit moved to follow him, he suddenly stopped and turned back to Master Hand.

"What do you think about this?" The angel asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think Lucas really did have a part in finishing Tabuu off?"

Master Hand recalled the comets, streaming past the kitchen window like shooting stars. "I don't know, but I have a certain feeling... that he did, yes."

* * *

**Should have called this chapter 'The Storm,' now that I come to think of it...**

**Well, I'm pretty low on time. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry if it was rubbish. I am actually a really bad judge when it comes to looking at my own chapters, so I can only hope that you peeps found it alright :)  
**

**Until chapter twenty three...(doesn't have a name yet) :P  
**


	23. Resurfacing Fear

**You know how I said this chapter was going to be the last one? I was wrong. Again. **

**Basically, plot twists kept bursting into my head, and I felt overwhelmingly compelled to put them in. They were mainly based on reviewer requests and suggestions (but I won't be specific, lest I give the plot away), though, so hopefully the plot twists will end up making this story better :) **

**However, the story has barely been prolonged. I'd say there will be two more chapters at most, one more chapter at the least. Sorry to anyone who just really wants this thing to fricking end already XD **

**And now, it's time to thank the ever-so-loveable reviewers, who just so happen to be: Midnight Ghost, Aquas DragoKnight, Paritheikae, AlteaAuroraRia, Buick Regal Racecar 56, MinervaScribendi (thanks for the review and concrit! Very helpful :D), smasherthekeybladebearer, Painted Teacups, Razcoolzle, Zelda12343 (thanks a lot for your reviews, and also for reviewing Ringmaster :D), ****OkonoMiyagi (thanks very much for the review! I'm so glad you found it gripping, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!), incinirmatt, Kurdave, XxoO-Light The Sky-oOxX, Sorceress of Shadows, XxPinkCaramellDansenxX (thanks a lot for all of your reviews! I'm really grateful :D), Ivan (that song is extremely awesome! Thanks so much for your review :D), Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion (wow, thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!) and the anonymous reviewer that didn't leave a name ****(thanks for the review anyways! Oh, and apparently Master and Crazy Hand are meant to be good, even though they're evil in Brawl...I think...I could be wrong though...). What can I say, except the fact that you're all amazing people, and that you mean a lot to me :) Yes, I'm talking to you! (be afraid)**

**Now, let's be getting on already...

* * *

**

Sunlight flashed in between the gap in Lucas' eyelids, his vision suddenly awash with red. He mumbled incoherently and turned over, only to feel the stomach churning sensation brought upon a person that's falling.

He hit the floor with a heavy _thud_ and a yelp of surprise, jerked from his sleep in an instant to find himself lying on his side on a solid floor. Disoriented, he rubbed his eyes and tried to remember where he was and why he was there, but his mind continually hit a blank. He raised a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and struggled into a sitting position.

At this point he found that every time he exhaled, his lungs pressed painfully against his ribs to bring on a searing ache that, even after a minute, did not fade from his chest. He couldn't even remember how or why it was there, he only knew that he was alone in a room that he had no memory of. The floor was wooden and the walls were white, there was a vast window set in the wall on his left and a high pile of bedding at his side. Presumably, that had been where he had fallen from.

So many more questions hung about him.

He used the bedding as a support to heave his shivering frame into a standing position. He felt a little sick and light-headed. Maybe he'd suffered a head injury? That couldn't have been it; it wasn't his head that was hurting. Just what had happened?

He grunted in frustration and persevered in his struggle across the room. For some reason, he felt a sense of déjà vu, as if he had awoken from a dreamless sleep several times before. Yet the past was clouded to him, and there was no way for him to be absolutely certain.

Once he reached the double doors, he gave a gentle push and they creaked open. At the same time, footsteps arose from the left of the corridor that he found himself faced with, and he felt afraid. He had no idea who was heading towards him.

Lucas's thoughts began to spin into a panicked whirlwind. The loneliness of confusion was starting to grow inside his mind to an overwhelming size, so much so that when he heard the footfalls grow louder, he bolted out of the room and was about to run in the opposite direction from the noise as fast as his legs could carry him, when he heard his name.

"Lucas!" It had been spoken jubilantly. No hate was in that voice. Lucas stopped and with lingering apprehension, and looked over his shoulder. Another boy stared back- black hair and red cap, striped shirt and denim shorts, hopeful smile, curious eyes. "You're back with us! How are you feeling?"

The blonde psychic's eyes widened fearfully. He stepped back.

"A bit shaken, I'll bet," Ness said sympathetically. "I'm feeling like that too, to be honest. I don't know how we all managed to cheat death. It's the weirdest thing...and I don't even remember anything apart from that horrible feeling...of losing the life from my body..."

The capped boy shuddered. He looked to Lucas for a reply, and when he didn't receive one, he continued. "Anyway, enough of that. It's all over now, and there's no use in looking back, right?"

"What...happened to me?" Lucas mumbled.

"I haven't a clue, Lucas. We all woke up and we saw you lying right in the middle of the crater-"

What crater?

"-and you know, we thought you might have been dying again-"

Again?

"-but Samus checked your vitals and all that, and she said that you were going to be fine so long as we got you out of the cold-"

Who was Samus?

"And you know what the weirdest part of it was? You were lying right next to Tabuu's mask."

Who was Tabuu?

"In the end, though, I'm just happy that you're OK-"

"Who are you?" Lucas said, tone monotonous. Anxiety fell across Ness's face. He moved forward but Lucas moved away just as quickly. "Don't come near me."

"But Lucas, I'm your-"

"No you're not. I don't know you. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where I am. I don't...I don't remember..."

The capped boy swallowed a sob. "Lucas, it's me, Ness. Your friend."

"You're not my friend!" Lucas shouted forcefully, although he shivered with fright. Ness tried to grab hold of his hands but the blonde boy cried out and sprinted away. For a second Ness considered chasing him, but knew that it would only frighten him more. There was no use in asking Lucas what had happened now; he had lost his memory completely.

Ness blinked worried tears from his eyes. He couldn't help but fear that the memory loss was permanent, and then what? Not only would the death awakening incident remain a mystery, but Lucas wouldn't ever be able to trust his friends. Lucas would never again remember who the smashers were...he wouldn't even remember _him_.

**-oOo- **

Wolf crushed the polystyrene coffee cup in his powerful paw and tossed it into the bin with practised precision. Fox and Falco continued to sip at theirs as he wiped his mouth and straightened up to face them. For a while he regarded the pair with uncertainty, before speaking up.

"I had the freakiest dream last night, after we got back and went to sleep. It was probably a post-traumatic nightmare or something-"

Fox placed his cup on the kitchen counter and turned back to him. "Go on."

Wolf sighed. "I dreamed that I had blood on me, and I was standing above all of you guys -all thirty four smashers- and...smiling...no, laughing. Laughing like some drugged up maniac. And then...ugh...I licked the blood off my paws...and I swear I could really taste it, like, in real life. And none of you guys were moving. Not breathing or anything. And...I knew it was me that had done it...killed you all...'cause you were all streaked by my claw trails and bleeding...all over..."

Fox and Falco's expression seemed to hold realisation. They glanced at each other and then back at Wolf.

"Where were you?" Falco asked.

"In the dream, you mean? I was in the forest-"

"At night?" Fox added.

"Yeah. Oh, and that reminds me. After I finished you know...getting the blood off my hands, I turned round, and-"

"Tabuu was standing behind you," Falco cut in.

Wolf's brow furrowed. "How do you know that?"

"Fox and I talked this morning. We'd both had that exact same dream last night, except we were the murderers ourselves."

The three stood in silence for a while, too stunned for words, before Wolf muttered: "Weird or what?"

"Maybe it's worth asking around to see if we can find a pattern. What are the odds that everyone else here had the same nightmare as us?" Fox said.

"I don't know, but I've a feelin' that it's pretty high," replied Falco. "Come on, we might as well get started. We could be onto somethin' here."

**-oOo-**

"Lucas...Lucas don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Pit said in a near whisper, speaking as gently as he could to the shivering boy, who was at present sitting in the laboratory, hiding behind the work desk.

"How do you know my name?" He murmured back.

"Because we're friends. We've always been friends."

"But I don't know you. How can we be friends when I don't even know you?"

"Something big happened last night. You were hurt and lost your memory," Pit replied and leaned further over the desk. He extended a hand to the psychic, moving slowly so as not to startle him. "If you want to know more, then we can help you recover those memories."

"How do I know that you're not going to hurt me?"

"If you take my hand, then you'll see."

Lucas exhaled lengthily before he glanced at his own hand, and eventually resolved to start moving it towards Pit's. However, just before his fingertips met the angel's palm he suddenly drew it back again.

"Wait," he said. "What's you're name, and who's the person behind you?"

"He's called Red, and my name is Pit."

"You look like an angel."

"I am."

Lucas's eyes raked the brunette from left to right, before the boy spontaneously thrust his hand into Pit's. "I remember that angels are good. If you're an angel, you must be good."

"I wouldn't say that his title reflects on his personality as such..." Red muttered. Pit shot him a death glare.

"I still think I can trust you," Lucas announced, letting Pit pull him to his feet. "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course. I'm going to have to take you to see a companion of mine, though. His name is Master Hand and he'll be able to help recover your memories for you."

"Will it hurt?" Lucas asked timidly as Pit lead him out of the room, Red following on.

"I doubt it. And even if it does, I'll be there with you."

**-oOo-**

Meta Knight and Lucario moved aside to allow Pit, Red and Lucas past as the three made their way back to the base's training room, where Red had last seen Master Hand. Both fighters had known from the look in the angel's eyes that it was better not to ask questions about what was happening at this point. Besides, they were already busy discussing another pressing matter.

"How could it possibly be that all twenty smashers had the same dream? It cannot simply be a coincidence," Meta Knight said.

"You are right. Something tells me that the virus is playing some part in this..." Lucario muttered, bringing shock into Meta-Knight's luminous eyes.

"You're suggesting that the virus is inside us? Why, that is a possibility now that I come to think of it. We have no idea what happened whilst we we in the realm between life and death, we could have been infected with a slower acting form of the virus...it could be lying dormant inside of us, waiting to take control."

Lucario raised a paw to his chin and his eyes drifted upwards in thought. "I believe that the best course of action would be to see Master Hand."

"Wasn't that where Pit and Red were taking Lucas?"

"Yes...and Lucas takes priority over us. He did, after all, bring Tabuu down. We should consult Master Hand later. In the meantime, I think we should speak with the others fighters."

"I doubt there's much more to learn, but it's worth trying," Meta Knight sighed.

Just when it had all seemed to be over, terror and uncertainty were once again creeping back into the lives of the smashers.

Just when would it end?

**

* * *

Even I don't know the answer to that one XD **

**Just one last notice before I go and watch Spiderman 3 (yay) is that I have a new fic. It's a Legend of Zelda fic though, so non-LoZ lovers will sadly not get to see it (not that you'd actually want to XD). Um yeah, so if you have nothing else to do then I would be so grateful if you could go and check out 'Ringmaster.' **

**Sorry if there are any typos in this chapter as well. I checked it over, but I'm dreadful at checking, and I always make spelling/ grammar mistakes when I'm typing. **

**Anyways, until next time, peoples!**


	24. Loss of a Psychic

**The update is on time! Is it even possible? **

**OK, peoples. This chapter, admittedly, is a little bit filler-ish. It's really to set you all up for the final chapter, in which some serious awesomesauce will go down. Well, I hope so, anyways. **

**Firstly, I'd like to thank these people: XxPinkCaramellDansenxX, Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion (thanks very much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters :D), Midnight Ghost, doggiefan, Zelda12343, Link PWNs u all, Paritheikae, AlteaAuroraRia, MinervaScribendi (I love that song, and now I feel honoured :D Oh, and yes, you should definitely go play a LoZ game. They're the best XD), Painted Teacups, smasherthekeybladebearer (it's so confusing…I think Nintendo should make the Hands a bit more clear tbh XD), Seth Morningstar (thanks so much for your review, and reviewing Ringmaster :D), incinirmatt and Kurdave125. How can I give back everything that you guys have given me? Seriously, you're all too kind, and I wish there was some way I could pay you all back. **

**Well, I guess I can give you all a chapter. Whether it's good or not, I'm not sure, but I really hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

**

"Oh dear. This is not at all what I expected," Master Hand said, once Pit and Red had finished explaining Lucas' situation. "Will you bring him a little closer?"

Lucas was clinging onto Pit, both arms wrapped firmly around the angel's waist. The sight of the giant floating hand had, understandably, shaken him. Red moved towards Lucas and tried to gently pull him away, but the blonde boy was having none of it.

"I think you should be the one to move, Master Hand. I doubt we're going to get Lucas anywhere at the moment," Pit said.

"I wouldn't want to startle him, though. I am...quite an interesting sight to behold."

Red sighed and glanced to the psychic. "Come on, Lucas. He only wants to help."

The blonde boy looked up and Master Hand, and then back to the Pokémon Trainer with sceptical eyes. Pit ruffled his hair and gestured for him to let go. The boy's grip slowly weakened around his waist, until Lucas was no longer holding onto the angel, but standing in front of him. Pits then took Lucas' hand in his and lead him forward.

To his surprise, the boy let go half way and walked the rest of the way towards Master Hand, although his steps were cautious and his gaze was constantly turned to the floor. The commentator was saddened by the sight of the boy, transformed from someone capable of saving the world to one fearful of everything in it. Once Lucas reached him, he asked the psychic to look up at him. To his surprise, the boy complied.

His eyes shimmered, the first hint of tear drops glazing their surfaces. His frame shuddered spontaneously as he fought to hold his composure. Master Hand quickly scanned the boy for any injuries and when he didn't find any, immediately called Pit to Lucas' side again.

"It appears that the memory loss isn't the result of any psychical damage."

"Then why can't he remember anything?" Queried Red.

"I think I know why. However, there isn't time to delve further into that theory just yet. First I want to check the scale of his condition to see if or if not it is reversible. We need to take him back down to the laboratory, if that's alright with him."

Lucas nodded and, with apparent relief, grabbed Pit's hand once more.

**-oOo-**

An hour later, Red and Lucas were waiting together in the laboratory for the results of Master Hand's tests on the psychic.

Red dug into his pocket. Lucas watched him with curiosity from the medical table as Red retrieved a dual-coloured ball: pink and white, and tossed it a couple of metres forward. It's impact on the ground caused a burst of white light, which faded to reveal a turtle-like creature with a cheerful expression and large, round eyes.

"This is Squirtle," Red told him. "He's from a race of creatures called Pokémon."

"Pokémon..." Lucas muttered. For a moment Red thought he saw a glimmer of recognition in his expression, but it quickly faded.

"Squirtle is the most playful out of the three I've got. He's friendly too."

Lucas's gaze followed the Squirtle as he dashed energetically around his trainer's legs. "Can I...hold him?"

Red nodded. He clicked his fingers, and Squirtle stopped in his tracks. Red then pointed to Lucas, and the Pokémon bounded across the floor towards the psychic. Before Lucas could flinch, the water-type sprung into his lap and beamed up at him. He grinned back.

"He's really nice."

Red nodded. "I couldn't disagree with you there. In fact, seeing as you two seem to get on pretty well…how would you feel about keeping him?"

Lucas' eyebrows shot up. "You're serious?"

"Of course, I'll need to take him back for training sometimes, but when he isn't busy, you'll have someone to keep you company."

"Training? What for?"

"Oh," Red muttered. "You don't remember brawls, do you?"

"Um…no."

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain it all after Master Hand comes back with your results."

Lucas' face fell a little. Wordlessly, he returned his attention to Squirtle.

**-oOo-**

It wasn't long before Master Hand and Pit came back. The angel's face at first appeared grim as he entered the room, conversing with commentator in a low voice. However, when Lucas set eyes upon him his expression lightened and he picked up his pace as he headed towards the psychic.

"So Red has made some attempt to entertain you," he joked once he was in earshot of Lucas and the Pokémon trainer, evidently having noticed Squirtle sitting on Lucas' shoulder. Red rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that boring."

"We've got the results," said Master Hand as he reached them. "But we'll need a little time to ah…verify them, so-"

"How about I take you up to get some lunch?" Pit asked Lucas.

"Can I bring Squirtle?" The psychic said.

"Sure," Red told him. "Just make sure he doesn't leave your sight, or before you know it, you'll find that you have an empty plate."

Lucas chuckled. Picking up Squirtle, he made to follow Pit out of the room. Red turned back to the commentator once they were gone.

"So, what were the results?"

Master Hand exhaled heavily. "I don't know how I'm going to break it to everyone but…the memory loss...it's permanent."

**-oOo-**

Lucario's concentration swam on through the depths of Fox's mind. His eyes clenched shut further as he drew on every ounce of focus he possessed, and then, in the very centre of the Star Pilot's thoughts, lying in a state of comatose, he found what he had been looking for.

"The virus still lingers inside you," Lucario uttered as he released the vulpine's conscience and drifted back to the real world.

"That isn't good, is it?" Fox said. Lucario stepped back from him and turned thoughtfully to the rest of the smashers, who were all, at present, sitting the dojo. Everyone had decided that there was something wrong with the dream coincidence and that if there was anyone who would be able to find out the meaning behind it, it would be the aura Pokémon.

"No. It is not good, but neither is it particularly bad."

Everyone appeared stunned at this. Lucario quickly elaborated. "You see, the virus is not even dormant. It is in a state from which it will never break free. It has been sealed…almost burnt into Fox's mind. I can see how it must have caused the nightmare, for it is in in the very core of his conscience. However, the fact that it has been sealed means that it cannot awaken."

"So it's dead, but it still exists…" Falco mumbled.

"In a way, yes." Lucario replied. "It exists as a memory. There is no telling for how long it will cause these nightmares, or how much trauma and guilt it will inflict upon us."

"Great," grunted Wolf.

Lucario continued. "What interests me, is the way in which the virus has been sealed in our minds. We do not know what happened when we died. None of us even know if we were infected after death, and yet the virus is so intricately locked away inside of each of us. It leads me to wonder exactly what did happen on the night we each re-awoke…it leads me to wonder what kind of power managed to solder the virus so perfectly into our consciences…"

"If I were you, I'd be thinking along the lines of something like the Apocalypse Orb," said Samus.

"There were no traces of it in the crater, though," Marth said.

"It is a possibility nonetheless. I believe our next move should be to speak with Master Hand…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Wolf, before springing to his feet. "This is important!"

"I believe he is in the basement. He may still be busy, however."

"Doing what?" Wolf questioned.

"Lucas has lost his memory, and Master Hand is trying to help him get it back," Ness said quietly. "It's like he's a completely different person."

"It is indeed." Came a low voice. Ness turned to the doorway to see Master Hand hovering there. "And there is something on that subject that I wish to discuss with you all."

The group remained silent as he began. "He has lost his memory for one reason and one reason alone. That reason is the orb."

"How?" Ness said.

"There is something you do not know about the night of the assault. It is that several hours after you all left, Lucas followed you out."

Incredulous stares bombarded him.

"He was horribly curious and lonely. So much so, that he went all the way to the mansion. Once there, he must have, somehow or another, gained access to both halves of the Apocalypse Orb."

"The group that stayed in the courtyard protected the first half from being stolen by the infected…" Lucario stated.

"And the group that went to the safe managed to open it so that he could get the second half…" Marth said.

"He was the final wave of the assault. He went in after we had set the foundations, and used the power of the Apocalypse Orb himself. He was the one that brought Tabuu and the infected to an end," Meta Knight concluded.

"And the funny thing is, he doesn't remember it at all," Master Hand sighed. "And he never will."

**

* * *

Sorry about the short-ness. My week's been exam-packed and I haven't had much time for fanfiction. **

**The next chapter should be more interesting, seeing as it's the last one and all. **

**Until then :D**


	25. Letting Go

**#So here it is, Merry Christmas, everybody's really peeved at me cuz the chapter came out late # Yay for cruddy versions of Christmas songs that don't even rhyme! **

**In others words, I am extremely sorry for the almost four week wait for this thing. I was ill for two weeks with a nasty case of flu (over Christmas as well!), which meant that I couldn't post up explanatory author's notes to say why the chapter wasn't here. Unfortunately, it made me have to rush this a bit in order to stop it from being stupidly late, but it should still be of half-decent quality. **

**At least it's actually here, eh? **

**I'm going to thank the reviewers at he end of the chapter, because you probably just want to get on with reading for the moment. **

**Well, without further ado, here's the finale of Error Code 35...

* * *

**

Marth advanced on Ike. His grip tightened on Falchion's handle as he registered the panic in his friend's eyes. The mercenary was shouting something at him but the words were lost amongst the call of his own overwhelming desires. A small part of him felt horrified at himself. Quiet mutterings of protest throbbed at the back of his mind as the shrill ring of his sword sliding free of its sheath sounded out. Ike must have heard it as death toll because he threw up both arms in front of him and skittered backwards as far from the Altean prince as he could. Instantly, a wall of endless black burst from the mist-covered ground behind him and rose up to block his escape.

Marth watched Ike's jaw clench. The mercenary was considering the only option left to him. The prince's lips twisted into a smirk because he was absolutely certain of one thing: his friend was far too weak to carry it out. He watched Ike's contemplative expression for a moment longer before he decided that it was time to cut the mercenary's thinking time short. With one swift movement and a exhilarated laugh, he struck out.

A viscous _clang _resounded throughout the shaded universe as blade hit blade. In the space of a split second Ike had drawn his own weapon out to defend himself, and then, with strength unbeknownst to most fighters, he shunted Marth away. The prince was still struggling to regain his balance when Ike reared back and swung Ragnell in a horizontal arc, slashing his torso. Marth's hand flew to the wound, and was met with warmth as blood began to pour through the gaps in between his fingers. There was no pain.

He faced Ike once more and saw the utter terror forming every line on his face. The wildness that had once set his eyes aflame had been utterly extinguished. He was shaking with disgust for himself. "Marth, I'm sorry..."

But in the time it had taken for Ike to finish speaking, the prince's expression had twisted into one of pure hatred. With a roar he ran at the mercenary and started to slash at him. Every time he lashed out, his blows were defended, but not a single counter was made against his relentless attack.

"Fight-me-back!" The prince growled through gritted teeth, delivering a blow with each word. Ike's defense began to weaken. Marth snarled at this and swung with even more ferocity, eventually battering Ike down until he was on his knees, gazing pitifully up at his friend. With a shaking arm he held Ragnell above him, ready to protect himself for the last time before his guard dropped completely.

"Stop looking at me..." Marth growled, trying to suppress the guilt tearing him up from the inside like wildfire. Ike's stare only hardened. "_I said stop it!_"

He arced Falchion down, knocking the sword from Ike's hand. "Why don't you hate me back?" Ike's only reply was a quiet apology. Anger quivered through him. "_Don't say that to me!_"

"But I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"I don't _care_!" Marth's free hand curled into a fist, which he thrust into Ike's jaw. "There! I hurt you as well! Don't you hate me now? For hurting you?"

Blood dribbled down Ike's chin. He wiped it away and shook his head. The movement snapped Marth's delicate composure and, with rage overpowering any of his lingering doubt, he plunged his sword through the mercenary's chest. Ike's eyes dimmed, and then his body dropped like a stone into the mist.

The scream of Marth's conscience came half a moment too late. By the time Ike had been swallowed by the fog, the prince was suddenly a different person, looking at the damage that another part of himself had caused. The wound in his chest flared all of a sudden, but it was nothing compared to the unbearable dread that was scalding his heart. With a sob he dove into the mist, trying to find his friend's corpse.

"Ike!" His heart lurched when he found no sign of his companion's body. "I'm so sorry!" His words were broken by tearful gasps. "I'm sorry! _I'm sorry!_"

Hysteria consumed him. He scrambled furiously for a sign of his friend in the emptiness. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" he choked on his words. "_It's wasn't me!_"

_The virus still lingers inside you... _

_There is no telling for how long it will cause these nightmares, or how much trauma and guilt it will inflict upon us... _

Lucario's words drifted into the sunless expanse. Marth glanced up at the navy sky bearing down on him and willed himself away from the nightmare world. His wish was granted, and the dimness around him disintegrated into pure black.

**-oOo- **

"Are you alright?"

Marth, still fighting to open his eyes, heard the low voice from somewhere above him. When he had fully awoken, he saw a dark shape looking down at him, amber eyes dull. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied shakily, although his heart shuddered in his chest and the bitter torment of the nightmare still lingered in his mind. "I was just wondering if you perhaps knew where-"

"Ike is?" Lucario cut in. "I thought you might ask. Nothing has happened to him. He is sleeping in the same place that he was, having the same nightmare as you and everybody else in here."

"Why haven't they woken up?" Marth asked as he shuffled into a sitting position and scanned the room. Many dark masses lay scattered around the training hall, bodies rising and falling gently in turn. The sight was somewhat comforting.

"They haven't awoken because their nightmares aren't over yet. I was the one that ended yours."

"Then why don't you go and do that for them?"

"The nightmares brought on by the virus are almost impossible to end. They hold a person in sleep until their body clock wakes them. I only had enough power to draw you from yours, because tonight I must conserve my energy."

"Why did you wake me specifically?"

"You are a trustworthy and capable man. I have spent a long time beside you on the battlefield and I had decided that if anyone, I would wish for you to accompany me-"

"Accompany you where?"

"Into the forest. I have been picking up traces of life from there ever since we returned to the base, and I feel that I must go and investigate, whether it be an accumulation of forest creatures or something greater."

Marth stood and stared at him solemnly. "Do you think that there's a possibility...that it might be Tabuu's life force?"

The fighting-type Pokemon paused. His gaze drifted to the floor. "Perhaps...yes."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time here. Let's go." Marth moved past Lucario and navigated through the maze of sleeping smashers. Lucario called softly to him as he reached the doorway.

"Are you sure that you wish to go? We may find the beginning of a new end out there."

"Then it's unavoidable. Come on."

**-oOo- **

Samus watched Lucario follow Marth out of the room. Her first instinct was to go after them, perhaps wait in the background just to make sure that if they did get into trouble, they'd have at least some help. However, it wasn't long before she realised that she was simply too tired- she hadn't been able to sleep at all that night.

The scuffling sounds had been doing a good job of keeping her awake. They had been rising at random from the walls and the roof throughout the night, sometimes quiet and sometimes louder. At first they had sounded like rat's footsteps, but then they had become heavy and the bounty hunter could have been sure that, in addition to the scuffling, there had been the noise of metal scraping on metal behind the walls.

After a few minutes, it sounded again and Samus stood up. It was beginning to become sickeningly frustrating. She glanced around the dim room and then waited. As soon as the noise rose again, her gaze immediately landed on the air vent by the door. That was where it was loudest.

She went to it and peered through, in the vague hope that she might find whatever was living in there. When she didn't see anything, she replaced the vent cover and turned away. However, as she did so, she picked up the sound of something scampering past her. A shadow was darting across the room towards the door. It flashed before her eyes like a dark lightning bolt, and she made after it at soon as it reached the exit.

Once she was in the doorway, she caught sight of the creature bolting left down the corridor. However, as she followed after it, something stopped her mid-way. There was an oddly shaped pile her path, and she would have sooner stepped over it if the contents hadn't caught her attention.

It was a mass of gleaming metal- or more specifically- the parts of her her power suit. Every single broken fragment was lying at her feet. She knelt down and began leafing through them in complete wonderment. Some of the worse for wear sections had actually been welded together using heat alone, the bounty hunter soon realised, and almost gaped at the precision that had been required for the job.

Before she could spend more time marvelling, a rapid pattering suddenly sounded from behind her. She looked back in time to catch the sight of the shadow creature, streaking through the air towards her.

**-oOo- **

"How far now?" Marth asked quietly. The pair had been out for just under an hour in the forest, and had been drawing ever closer to the sources of life that Lucario had been picking up at the base.

"Not very. In fact, something is very close to us now. Very close indeed."

Lucario and the Altean Prince shuffled forward across the leafy floor, but at a more cautious pace than before. Marth looked to Lucario for reassurance, but was greeted with the Pokemon's stony demeanour that only overcame him when danger was at hand. Once they had progressed slightly deeper into the forest, Lucario raised his paw.

"It's there," he whispered. His paw was directed at a tangled mass of thorns and leaves which blocked the entrance to a small, moonlit clearing. "Do you hear the voices?"

Marth's brow furrowed and he darted to Lucario's side. "What voices?"

"Somebody is-" Lucario muttered, before heading closer to the blocked clearing and leaning in towards the undergrowth. "-I can hear singing."

"This is getting ridiculous," Marth hissed, and unsheathed Falchion. Before Lucario could say another word, the prince was hacking away at the blockade from which the music was drifting. Marth's powerful swings soon brought the song to a halt.

"Wait..." Lucario's order was half hearted. Even he wasn't sure what could have been going on, or what the best course of action was to be. The Altean Prince did not stop at his command, and the aura Pokemon said nothing more until Marth finished his task. Once he had turned back to the Pokemon, Lucario saw that the colour had slipped from his face, leaving it a deathly white, and that the end of Falchion quivered in his hold.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't...understand..." Marth peered back into the clearing as he spoke, voice distant.

"What is it? What?"

"It's-" The prince's sentence seemed to halt by its own accord. Silence hung steady in the night air, daunting, tense, uncertain. Lucario's gaze urged him to continue, but he soon saw that his companion simply didn't have the words. Whatever he had seen in the clearing had rattled him to the core.

"Is it Tabuu?"

The prince gave a quiet laugh, which, after a couple of seconds, died. His face was overcome with sincerity. "No, not Tabuu."

Lucario moved quickly to his side and, with curiosity and anxiety overflowing inside him, he heard Marth's conclusive words as he sighted for himself what had so thrown the Altean prince to begin with.

"It's him."

**-oOo- **

Lucas shuddered as footsteps rang out from the corridor outside. His instincts wanted him to run, but something about the person's soft tread struck him as familiar. An outline appeared in he laboratory's doorway more suddenly than the unnerved psychic had expected, and he could tell that their eyes had already fallen on him, trapping him where he was sitting. They must have registered his fear somehow because they made no attempt to move into the room.

"It's only me, Lucas," they called. Their tone was kind, and underlined with sadness.

"Uh..." The blonde psychic struggled to recall who the voice belonged to. "It's Ness, isn't it?"

"If you don't want me to come nearer, then it's fine, but I just wanted to talk to you for a short while," Ness' words trembled as he struggled to conceal the emotion behind them.

For a reason unbeknownst to him, Lucas felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was guilty. "I don't mind if you come in. I've been wanting to talk with you. I-" Lucas cleared his throat, trying to open his constricted airway. "I'm sorry for running away from you, and shouting at you. Master Hand said that before I lost my memory, we were really close."

"Like brothers."

"Hm, yeah. It must have been really terrible for you...I didn't mean to make you upset. Brothers don't...shout at each other like that, do they?"

Ness smiled as he reached Lucas' bedside. "Oh, they do. All the time."

"You're not angry at me, or sad?"

"Not angry, no. I am a sad, though. I wish that...you knew me. Like I know you. I wish we could be friends."

Lucas' eyes flashed with determination. "I'm going to start again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to get to know everyone here. All of the smashers. Then it can be just like it was before I lost my memory, and nobody will need to feel bad any more."

Ness' face didn't reflect the optimism in his friend's words. "Not all of the smashers are here, you know."

The light in Lucas' eyes dulled. His face fell. "Why not?"

"Do you know about the virus? No, wait, I'll start from the beginning. It's a long story, by the way. If you'd rather go to sleep-"

"No, no, I want to hear it. Tell me about the others."

And so Ness told him, staring with the day on which a green-clad hero fell into the unforgiving clutches of the virus.

**-oOo- **

From the far end of the circular clearing, a broadsword's blade shone pale. Marth and Lucario stared on in utter disbelief as the weapon-bearer advanced on them. The moonlight illuminated one side of Link's face as he walked, casting the other half in shadow. His eyes glinted eerily. His expression was grim.

"Lucario, he's infected!"

The Pokemon's eyes flickered shut, and then reopened. "There is no trace of the virus in his bloodstream. I can assure you now, that he most certainly isn't."

"Marth, Lucario..." Link's words rang out cold in clear in the night air, "...you're alive!"

And then a smile replaced his frown. Marth's lips moved but no sentence came out. Soon he found that he was grinning and, surprisingly, that the Pokemon at his side was too.

"How in the heck?" He laughed as he dashed into the clearing towards his old friend. "Oh, what am I saying? I don't care how this is possible! I just can't believe that you're alive!"

"It's good to see you too..." Link chuckled, although he sounded dazed. "I don't understand why I'm alive any more than you do. I don't even know how I got out here. All I remember was feeling sick, and collapsing the the doorway of my room..."

"Explanations can wait until we are back at the base, I think-" Lucario added as he approached, but was cut off by Link.

"What base?"

"Don't ask. It's a long story, and it's probably better off that we explain it all to you once we've had a decent night's rest, something we've all been deprived of for too long," Marth said. Link nodded.

"I sense another presence here, now that we are closer. You wouldn't happen to know who it is?" Lucario said, glancing to Link.

"That's Toony. I awoke quite far from this clearing, and then I found him about a mile from where I was and brought him here, where we had more cover and room for a fire. Neither of us can recall that much before we blanked out, except...Toony can remember something about me...interestingly enough I was...trying to kill him." The hurt became apparent on the swordsman's face as he said this. He hurried onto the next sentence before he had time to consider it more deeply. "He was just sitting against a tree when I found him, crying uncontrollably. It was the worst sight. The problem now is that neither of us have anywhere to go. We went looking for the mansion, but all we found was an empty crater where it used to be, and so we came back here. We don't know where the others are, or even if they're alive..." he trailed off. "But I suppose that the both of you know something at least. This 'base' you mentioned sounds promising."

"And we're going to take you back there," Marth smiled. "You're both safe now."

Link began walking back to where he had once stood, at the far end of the clearing. As the others followed him, they sighted Toon Link, nestled upon a pile of large leaves and grass, in a deep and untroubled sleep. Link knelt down beside him an brushed the straggly blonde locks from his face.

"To be honest," he spoke quietly, "I'm more worried about the wellbeing of the other smashers now."

"Toon Link appears to be doing well," Lucario said.

"I had to sing him to sleep on the night I found him. I realised that I'd run out of stories- the ones I used to comfort him with before this all started. In fact, I only just sent him off before you arrived. If he'd been awake a couple of minutes earlier, your manic hacking at the entrance would have frightened him half to death. Even I was on my guard; for a second I thought you were possessed!"

"I almost was. I didn't understand what was going on and...it's all becoming so overwhelming. I still think I'm dreaming when I look at you, like I just can't believe that you're standing in front of me."

"The whole ordeal feels quite unreal, even to me," Lucario admitted.

"Before we go back to the base, could you tell me what you know of the others? I'm sure that when Toony wakes, he'll want to know," Link said.

"There are twenty six of us back at the base. They're the ones we know are alive. The others were killed-"

Link flinched. "Was..."

Lucario looked into his eyes and picked up the direction of his question before he finished speaking it. "Zelda was amongst those whose lives were taken, yes."

The hero's shoulders slumped.

"_However_," the Pokemon added, "so, supposedly, were you and Toon Link."

"Which means that everyone who was presumed dead could be alive..." Link muttered.

"Not _could_. There is no doubt in my mind that they are."

"But how do know for sure?" Marth questioned.

"I can sense them each separately, now that we are closer to them. Their souls are glowing throughout the forest, bright and lonely."

"Then we shouldn't just stand here. We need to go and bring them back to us," Marth said, with ecstasy warming his insides. Somehow, everything was back to the way it was supposed to be again- everything was OK.

Link moved to Toon Link's side and knelt down again. He took the sleeping boy gently by the shoulders and shook him. "Toony, it's time to wake up. The nightmare is over."

**-oOo- **

"And then we all woke up in the crater, with no clue as to why we were still alive. It was like a miracle."

"That...sounds awful. You had watch so many people die, and only to lose your own life afterwards..."

"What I don't understand," Ness continued, dismissing Lucas' statement, "was why you were there in the crater with us at the end."

"Didn't you say that I was injured long before, so that I couldn't take part in the assault?"

"Exactly. But then...you must have come to the mansion around the time that the rest of us fell, otherwise we would have noticed you. Why would you do that?"

"Don't ask me," Lucas said. He laughed nervously. "I must have been crazy or something."

"Hm," Ness mumbled distantly. Silence dragged on for a while before he spoke again. "I'm almost certain you had a part in this, Lucas. Your memory loss, the crater, Tabuu's fall...I have a feeling Master Hand knows more about this than he's letting on. I'll ask him...but in the morning. You're probably tired enough as it is."

"I am a bit, " Lucas admitted. Ness bade him goodnight, and was about to stand up when the blonde psychic grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Before you leave...I...I can see why you were my friend. You're really nice."

"I do my best," Ness said.

"It won't be long before we get to know each other again, I promise I'll make it that way. We'll be like brothers..." he yawned, "...before you know it..."

Unable to quite find the words to answer, Ness simply nodded and smiled to the blonde as his eyes drifted closed, and then stood up and dragged his tired, but contented frame away.

**-oOo- **

Dawn began to break over the tree tops of the forest. The horizon was splashed with pink, purple and blue, and slowly but surely, light spilled into the world. Every colour glowed in the warm yellow of the sun. Shadows clung to the edges of the forest, and spread out behind the relieved troupe of smashers as they walked, a taunting reminder of the past.

It had taken the rest of the night for Lucario, Marth, Link and his counterpart to find the other fighters, but as they made their way back to the base, they could barely register their own exhaustion. They were utterly immersed in beauty of the situation. King Dedede was a whirlwind of conversation, jokes and laughter, too ecstatic about the news of the virus' end and of everyone's survival to dwell on the horrors he had faced before. Mr Game and Watch, although unable to make any specific contribution, bleeped contentedly in response to the penguin's vivaciousness. Mario and Peach were hand in hand, having already expressed the majority of their affection for each other upon their reunion. Luigi walked eagerly alongside them, reciting events of past and present with amazement, whilst his brother nodded along. Ganondorf remained to the far side of the group, watching the festivity with mild interest. The course of the nightmare appeared not to have moved him past his own pride.

Toon Link walked cheerily at Link's side, but managed to resist the urge to clutch the hero's hand. He knew that his makeshift guardian's attention was quite somewhere else at the present. Link's arm was around the waist of Princess Zelda. Both lover's faces bore pure compassion. Simply being in one another's presences again was enough to help them forget those days when they were apart.

Marth and Lucario smiled to each other as the base came into sight from behind the trees. "Master Hand will be shocked out of his mind when he sees us," the Altean prince pointed out.

"I'm still recovering from the shock myself," Lucario said.

"What if...and this may sound odd but what if...this all turns out to be a dream?"

Lucario's eyes narrowed. "I've not doubt that the virus nested in your subconscious would be capable of creating such a vision as this...but of course, there is only one way to find out." He glanced to the base's door handle, which they were now both in grasping distance of. Marth did the honours, and took hold of it.

"I really, really hope that you're wrong, Lucario."

"So do I."

Without a moment of indecision, he flung the door open. He blinked.

Ike stared back at him, head cocked slightly. Then he grinned. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Oh," Marth replied coolly, "just out and about." With this, he and Lucario stepped aside, revealing the band the missing smashers behind them. Ike's jaw dropped, and after a moments stunned silence, he staggered back and tore off down the hallway to go and spread the news, with their laughter in his wake.

**-oOo- **

Master Hand and his brother hovered above the chaos, drinking in the uplifting joy of the scene below them. The eight once-lost smashers were being crowded by their friends, welcomed, questioned hugged- the room was alive with happiness. Nobody could quite believe their eyes, but that didn't matter now. They had all seen things that they would have rather forgotten, and opposed to those times, the sight of their friends, seemingly back from the grave, was more than they could have wished for.

"Hey, bro. I just realised something," Crazy Hand hissed to the Master Hand.

"Eh?" His brother replied, distracted by the sight of Lucas tottering down the corridor to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Samus is missing! And only eight smashers came back from the forest. There should be nine!"

The commentator thought quickly. "That could only be...Pikachu!"

"Did somebody say Pikachu?"

Master Hand and his brother turned from the crowd of smashers to see Samus leaning out of the kitchen doorway, with said mouse perched upright on her shoulder. He squeaked and waved a tiny paw in greeting.

"How did he get there?" Crazy asked, sounding utterly confused.

"He came in through the air vents last night." She sounded uncharacteristically jubilant. "And you know what he did for me?"

The bounty hunter went back into the kitchen and returned with her visor in hand. Not a scratch marked its surface.

"He found it all? All of the remains of your suit?"

"Pika!" The electric-type nodded.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Samus smiled, a kind of motherly pride softening her features. Her gaze wandered left as she spoke and her eyes were soon on Lucas, trying to see over the looming crowd of fighters. Her expression changed. "Poor guy. He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Lucas! I almost forgot-" Master Hand whirled round to face the boy. "He really does look lost, doesn't he? Well, I can see no time better than the present to cheer him up. In fact, I think that this is the perfect moment to explain things to them, now that they're all here," he watched the crowd fondly, and then called out to them. "Smashers! If you would be so kind as to prise yourselves apart from each other, and then we can move into the kitchen, perhaps? There is a brief piece of information I would like to share with you."

As everyone started to move, Lucas turned to the commentator. Master hand saw that he was cradling Squirtle in his arms. "Should I go in too?"

"Yes. Definitely."

The psychic nodded and hurried to join the flow of smashers as they poured out of the corridor.

"What are you gonna tell them, then?" Crazy Hand asked, once they were gone.

"I'm going answer the only question there is left to resolve. I'm going to tell them why they're here, as opposed to lying dead in the dirt out there."

"You really know the truth about that?"

"I needed a little while to figure it out. I was already certain of the reason for Tabuu's fall. As soon as I saw the comets outside on that night, I knew that Lucas could have been the only one to use the orb. Ness was, at that time, dead, after all. Only last night did I realise something else about the orb's qualities. Do you remember, Crazy, about its other ability, aside from its destructive power?"

"Uh...no..."

"Healing. It heals as well as destroys. At first I assumed this only benefited the user, but when Lucario reported to me that there were small traces of foreign energy radiating from every smasher at the base, it became clear that the orb's power has taken effect on all of them, not just Lucas."

"But why did it destroy Tabuu, and save them?"

"It must have had something to do with Lucas. He'll have subconsciously focused the orb's power in different ways, saving the ones he loved and destroying the one that threatened them."

"So what you're saying is that everyone was brought back to life...including the missing smashers...by _him_?"

"And he lost so much because of it. We are all indebted to him. There will never be a way to truly repay to him what he gave to us, but we can definitely have a go."

"By telling of the smashers about what he did!"

"Exactly," Master Hand drifted towards the kitchen doorway. "Let's make him proud."

**-oOo- **

_Epilogue_

One years onwards, and the smashers found themselves in a newly constructed mansion. It was no more magnificent than the last, but they had wanted to keep it that way, to obtain the feeling of comforting familiarity that it had so loyally held in the days before its destruction.

New teleportation pads were already under construction, although the fighters had been informed by Master Hand that they would not be finished until Christmas time at the earliest. Not that much concern was raised over the matter- nobody had any particularly strong urges to leave. In fact, the majority wondered how they might adjust to returning home without their new companions, who had begun to feel more like old friends over the course of their time in the Smash Universe.

A permanent brawl-cancellation had been set out by the head of the mansion. Master Hand knew better than to make the smashers fight each other after the traumas they had faced by doing so in the days of the virus.

Lucas had already started to re-form his relationships with the smashers that had been closest to him. He, Ness, Toon Link and Pit would play sports and train together, they argued and joked and talked throughout the day. Lucas started to feel like a human again. One of them.

Things still weren't perfect. The cries of the longest-surviving smashers rent the air at night, a result of the torturous nightmares inflicted by the virus that was buried inside their minds. The remaining ten, those who had died early enough for the virus to seep from their minds and Lucas, the only survivor, made it their duty the console the others after they awoke. Toon Link often tended to Ness after his nightmares. He was the master of fears now- his collection of stories had grown even greater than Link's.

Lucas never regained his memory. Although he had rebuilt his relationships with the others, it wasn't ever quite the same as it had used to be. Sometimes Ness walked into his room and found him crying on his bed.

Although the mansion had been built of far from the crater as possible, many of the smashers had chosen to return there one day. They had left mid-afternoon and returned late in the evening, bringing back with them Tabuu's visor and the two halves of the Apocalypse Orb. It's gleaming surfaces were smudged with dirt. So was the visor, but nobody paid it any mind. They placed it on a stand in the underground floor of the mansion, a reminder of what they had faced and conquered- of both pain and happiness. A crooked trophy.

The orb, a weapon more powerful than Master Hand and his brother had first anticipated, was locked away deep in the recesses of the building, perhaps to abandoned, perhaps for another day.

For months, many of the smashers wished for the blessing to forget what had happened to them. One yearned to remember. Things at the mansion weren't perfect at all, but despite the negatives of their situation, the thirty five legendary fighters were rarely depressed. They had their lives, each other and for once in a long time, peace, to be grateful for.

December came quickly. Everyone had agreed to spend Christmas at the mansion and postpone leaving until the New Year.

On Christmas Eve, instead of partaking in the mad bustle of Christmas preparations upstairs, Lucas found himself standing alone in the basement, staring at the broken visor displayed in the middle of the room. There was nothing else in the grey-walled area. In the midst of the emptiness, the mask appeared daunting, even in its lifeless state. The psychic almost expected to see something appear on the visor as he looked into the blackness behind its surface.

"You shouldn't stay too long down here." Lucas spun around and found himself facing Pit. The angel's wings twitched restlessly behind him.

"I was just looking to see if I could make myself remember him-" Lucas mumbled.

"Tabuu, you mean?"

Lucas nodded. "I thought that if I looked long enough, I might remember back to the day that I defeated him."

"You don't need to remember, Lucas. We know you did it."

"I'm not really sure if I did, though...I'm not the right kind of person."

"You are, Lucas."

"Does everyone believe that I did it?"

Pit sighed. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Well it shouldn't be. It's over, Lucas."

"I just want to know the truth," the blonde sighed, looking forlornly at the visor.

"The truth is that you are strong. You don't need to prove it, Lucas. We all know that you saved us, and at a cost to yourself. What you need to do now is let it go."

"I don't know if I can."

"Here," Pit came forward and offered the psychic his hand. Slowly, Lucas took it. "It's as easy as this."

He began to lead Lucas away from the visor. He didn't resist. The pair continued on towards the door.

"Everyone is waiting upstairs for us. I think King Dedede's going to attempt Karaoke or something terrifying like that. I doubt he's even going to have much of an audience to start with. Let's not let the poor guy down," Pit said, half laughing. Lucas giggled along, feeling strangely free as he and Pit stepped out of the room.

The door swung gently shut after them, sealing away the past to allow for a new beginning.

**

* * *

Oww...my fingers ache from typing... **

**Did you know that this chapter (excluding author's notes) was exactly six thousand words? Weird much?  
**

**Well, that's it. It's actually over. I cannot BELIEVE it! I'm so exhausted!  
**

**And of course, I couldn't have done it without these amazing, loveable, awesome people: Adephegia, Midnight Ghost, Zelda12343, ****smasherthekeybladebearer****, Paritheikae, doggiefan, MinervaScribendi, Seth Morningstar, AlteaAuroraRia, shadowreploid, Sorceress of Shadows, RawkHawk2.0, Pysee, incinirmatt, XxPinkCaramellDansenxX and an author who didn't leave a name, but thanks for the review anyways!**

**I love you all, not just these guys, but to everyone who ever reviewed/ favourited/ subscribed, thank you all so much. I really, really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that it was at least partly worth the three-and-a-bit week wait for it. **

**The only fic I'll be updating now is my humour fic, seeing as that's nearing the end, but I'm honestly too tired to continue anything else at the moment...**

**I suppose all that's left to say is a belated happy new year, and that I hope 2011 brings the most awesome of awesomesauce for you all! :D **

**Does that even make sense? Meh. Oh well. **

**'till whenever... **

**-Kattheamazing**


End file.
